Diábolicas Inspiraciones
by AnVi.1995
Summary: Ciel y Sebastián hacen un contrato con una pobre escritora frustrada, pero la situación se complica cuando nuestro mayordomo favorito comienza a sentir nuevos sentimientos por ella, ¿Qué hará Ciel al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

**Diabólicas inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Antes que me juzguen por todo, es mejor presentarme.

Hola, me llamo Katherine Jones, tengo 25 años, soltera (mi novio me dejo por mi mejor amiga), amante de los animales, de la literatura y escritura. Soy tan amante de la escritura que decidí volverme escritora. Tanto era mi sueño que al graduarme en la Facultad de Psicología, comencé a escribir.

Lo malo es que no me di cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez, a muchos no les gustaría mis historias. Fui a muchas editoriales y todas me decían lo mismo; _tus historias son muy predecibles y con falta de originalidad_. Estuve así por un año buscando una editorial, pero nada. Con el tiempo y las deudas, decidí que comenzaría a trabajar en mi carrera, abrí un pequeño consultorio pero no deje que eso me detuviera, así que seguí escribiendo esperando a que les gustara… pero aun nada.

Ahí fue cuando en un momento de desesperación invoque a dos demonios y antes que se dejen esta historia por aquí, les puedo jurar que no estoy loca. Todo paso un viernes por la tarde, llegaba de mi trabajo y estaba cansada.

Abrí la puerta de color caoba de mi apartamento y entré. El pasillo angosto de color crema se veía como un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, encendí la luz y una bola de pelos fue a mi llegada, era mi gato Pelusa… y antes que hagan chistes sobre ser una solterona con gatos, tengo que decir que; es verdad, era una solterona con un gato.

Calenté un trozo de pizza de la otra noche en el microondas y lo degusté con ganas mientras que Pelusa comía de su comida para gatos desde su tazón en forma de pez. Como amaba a esa bola de pelos negra, la había adoptado con mi ex, pensando que sería lindo criar a un animal antes de tener a un bebé. Si, tan enamorada estaba de ese patán que soñé tener hijos con él y en el fondo aun lo quería; sé que es estúpido pero él fue mi primera vez en todo y fue mi único amor, 7 años juntos para que él lo destruyera. Y si, sé que soy psicóloga pero aunque conozcamos la mente humana y la estudiemos, eso no quita que me sienta mal por todo aquello.

Encendí mi laptop y pensé en escribir algo. Toqué el teclado y… nada. Estaba en blanco, no podía pensar, estaba tan bloqueada pensando en lo que me habían dicho anteriormente que no sabía qué hacer, me prometí que si no encontraba una inspiración, iba a renunciar a este sueño. En ese momento de inseguridad y tormento fue cuando dije las palabras malditas…

 _¡Daria lo que fuera para ser una escritora famosa!_ Dije al aire mientras cerraba los ojos y la frustración me llenaba. Yo sentía que había nacido para esto, pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes, me sentí peor al darme cuenta que la única cosa que me acompañaba en el estudio era mi gato, me miraba con sus enormes y amarillos ojos, movió sus orejas mientras que se acurrucaba más en el sillón viejo de color beige.

Suspiré y algo me pareció curioso, mi suspiro salió helado, en realidad toda la habitación se había tornado helada de un momento a otro. Caminé hacia la sala para ver el aire acondicionado y estaba apagado; me abracé a mí misma cuando la temperatura bajó más, tenía la piel de gallina y me asusté porque las sombras de aquella pequeña sala de cuatro paredes se volvían cada vez más grandes. En verdad que no miento, aquellas sombras llenaron toda la habitación y me quede sumergida en la oscuridad. En ese momento, luego de tantos años de agnosticismo, en verdad quise pensar en la existencia de un dios, en la existencia cien por ciento segura de un dios, porque aquello me aterraba y no terminaba.

Cerré los ojos repitiéndome que todo era un sueño, pero cuando los abrí, solo me encontré con una lluvia de plumas negras, que descendían hacia el suelo, al llegar al suelo, desaparecían y yo no sabía donde estaba. Era como estar en otra dimensión, no escuchaba a Pelusa ni sentía los muebles, era extraño y aterrador.

Unas risas rompieron el silencio y ahí estaban ellos, en una esquina, con sus ojos de brillo inhumano, mirándome con un destello de gozo y tal vez burla. Creí que había muerto, lo pensé, ¿Acaso así era la muerte?, ¿Acaso la muerte era aquellos cuatro ojos que me miraban expectantes? Uno de ellos me llamo la atención, su voz era profunda y sus ojos eran llameantes.

–Mire Joven Amo– comenzó a decirle a los ojos más pequeños –alguien nos invocó. No entendía todo aquello, ¿Acaso yo los había invocado?

–Es verdad– dijo el pequeño –no teníamos trabajo desde hace tiempo.

–¿De qué están hablando?– pregunté asustada y sudando frío –¿Qué quieren de mí?

–Has invocado a dos demonios– dijo la voz profunda mientras que la otra ría –dinos, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

–¿Mi deseo?– fue entonces cuando no pensé y mecánicamente respondí –mi deseo es ser una escritora famosa.

Me dolía sentir el rechazo de las editoriales, odiaba aquello. Siempre fue mi sueño pero al parecer nadie quería que se cumpliera.

–Entonces, ¿Ese es tu deseo?– comentó la otra voz –Nosotros te podemos ayudar para que obtengas lo que más quieres.

–Entiendo– expresé en un susurro. Estaba fuera de sí, ya no me importaba mucho mi vida.

–¿Estas consiente que no hay vuelta atrás?– preguntó la voz profunda –¿Estas consiente que estas cambiando la luz por la oscuridad?

–Me da igual– las palabras salían solas de mi boca, sentí que por fin podía lograr lo que quería –no me importa, quiero lograr mi meta, así que acepto el contrato.

Comencé a llorar sin notarlo, pensando que el fin se acercaba, toda mi vida sin hacer algo que dejara una marca, ahora había muerto, tal vez eran alucinaciones de una mente al momento de partir al otro mundo o tal vez era algo mucho más diabólico, solo sé que aquellos dos seres sonrieron con sus colmillos vampíricos y luego todo quedo en silencio. Las plumas dejaron de caer y solo quedo la nada misma; hasta que de repente, en una ráfaga de aire, todas las plumas subieron ahora blancas y ahí fue cuando vi a aquellas dos siluetas; uno más grande que el otro, con sus ojos con aquel brillo diabólico y con sus sonrisas maliciosas. Luego de aquello, solo recuerdo un dolor inmenso y luego nada.

* * *

Me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol, me sentía cansada y con el cuerpo entumecido, nada recordaba de la noche anterior, solo sé que había tenido un extraño sueño pero no pensé mucho en ello porque Pelusa llegó a mi lado y se acurrucó conmigo, quería dormir todo aquel día. Parecía una linda mañana del Sábado, con los rayos solares traspasando las cortinas claras y el olor a huevos con tocino, iba a ser un buen… mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando note el olor de comida en mi casa. Me levante y abrí la puerta del cuarto; nadie tenía la llave del apartamento excepto mi madre y ella estaba de vacaciones por Singapur.

Llegué hasta la cocina y ahí lo vi; un hombre alto, delgado, cabello y ropas negras estaba usando mi cocina. Pensé ser rápida e ir a llamar la policía pero…

–Veo que ya se despertó– el hombre dio la vuelta y sus curiosos ojos carmín chocaron con mis ojos color avellana. Parecía ser contemporáneo conmigo y me sonrió amablemente -¿Durmió bien?

Todo era muy extraño, yo no conocía a ese hombre. Era un completo desconocido. ¿Cómo había entrado? Las ventanas y la puerta estaban cerradas; era imposible.

–¿Cómo entraste?– pregunte sorprendida y asustada –voy a llamar a la policía– el hombre rió como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que había escuchado.

–No es necesario que haga eso.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– dije levantando un poco la voz.

–Bueno, creo que sería lo más normal el estar aquí puesto que usted nos invocó– sus palabras lograron un escalofrió en mi nuca. ¿Todo lo que soñé en verdad paso?

–Sebastián, voy a tomar un baño– dijo una voz a mis espaldas, instintivamente volteé y pude ver a un niño de unos 13 años que caminaba en dirección al baño.

–¡Espera!– exclamé, esté se detuvo y me miró molesto.

–¿Qué quieres?– preguntó molesto.

–¿Cómo entraste?– pregunté exasperada.

–Pues tú nos invocaste– dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo para luego entrar en el baño.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Todo estaba fuera de control, dos extraños en mi casa y yo con los nervios creciendo cada vez más. Comencé a reír nerviosamente, a sudar frio y palidecer; esto no podía estar pasando, debía haber un error.

–¿Quiere comer?– me pregunto el hombre de ojos carmín con una sonrisa educada.

–¿Qué son ustedes?– pregunté asustada -¿Qué pasó anoche?

–Primero que nada, somos demonios– sentí que me comenzaba a faltar oxigeno –usted ayer firmó un contrato para cumplir su sueño.

–¡Ah, entiendo!– no sabía si correr, pero si corría, no sabía a donde iría. Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, mis piernas me temblaban y luego perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

–¿Qué le dijiste para que pasara esto?– la voz sonaba enojada y en la lejanía.

–Solo la verdad, Joven Amo– comentó la otra –no sabía que se lo tomaría tan mal.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los dos personajes de hace un momento se encontraban de cada lado del sofá en donde me hallaba.

–Parece que ya se despertó– comentó el niño al otro hombre, el pequeño me miraba fastidiado y el otro divertido; con su sonrisa burlona.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?– me acomode en el sofá, ya me sentía mejor… por lo menos no me había venido un infarto.

–No puede ser– el pequeño se tocó la sien y suspiró –¿Aún sigues con eso? Somos demonios, ayer en la noche nos invocaste.

No lo quería creer, me cubrí la cabeza con las manos ¿Qué carajos había hecho? Todo era un mal sueño, quería despertar pero al parecer todo era real.

–Yo soy el Conde Phantomhave, Ciel Phantomhive y él…– apuntó al hombre –se llama Sebastián Michaelis, mi mayordomo.

–Es un placer conocerla– dijo el hombre con una reverencia.

Se lo que estarán pensando y no, no me lo creí. Mi parte lógica intentaba encontrar algún sentido a todo aquello, así que deduje que todo era un mal chiste, eso no podía ser verdad; sé que soy agnóstica y creo en posibilidades, pero eso no podía ser real. Le dije lo que pensaba, que todo era una broma de mal gusto, que algún amigo mío los había contratado y a pesar de que no había señales de haber entrado por las ventanas ni por la puerta; me mantuve firme.

Hasta le pedí que me demostrara que lo que decía era cierto y… no saben lo mucho que me arrepentí, fueron muchas noches sin dormir por pensar en aquello.

–Joven Amo…– el tal Sebastián miró al niño y esté ultimo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, intercambiaron miradas cómplices y luego el hombre me miró –Bueno, si el Joven Amo lo desea, entonces lo haré.

Caminó hacia mí, se inclinó y se quitó el guante izquierdo de cuero negro (no había notado que tenía guantes); vi sus uñas, me quede aterrada por aquello. Su piel, pálida como la del resto de su cuerpo, se notaban más pálidas por aquellas uñas negras que tenía y si piensan que fue lo peor; no lo fue. En su mano se dibujaba un pentagrama con símbolos y letras en otros idiomas; la marca brilló con un destello diabólico y los ojos de mis acompañantes cambiaron de color. El mismo color de la otra noche, un tono rosáceo y brillante; te hacían sentir minúscula y con miedo.

Un dolor de los mil infiernos golpeo debajo de mi oreja derecha, ardía y no pude evitar quejarme. El pequeño me pasó un espejo que no sabía de donde había sacado y ahí estaba; la misma marca que el mayordomo de negro tenía en su mano. Los miré y ellos me miraron, dos pares de ojos contra uno.

–¿Ahora nos crees?– dijo el tal Ciel con arrogancia.

–No puede ser– susurré con sorpresa. Pero si era cierto y esa fue la primera vez de muchas que me tocaría estar con aquellos seres; era un lugar sin salida y ellos podrían llegar a ser mi perdición.

 **Hola a todos, no sé si se recuerdan de esta historia, la comencé a escribir hace mucho tiempo y lo publicaba en Fanfiction; hasta que un día, mi computadora se dañó y no pude seguir con ella, por más de un año estuve así. Ahora tengo computadora, el Fanfic aún sigue en esta página, pero decidí volverlo a subir por dos razones: primero, perdí la cuenta anterior, así que comienzo desde cero y segundo, quería colocar más cosas, más historia y un poquito mejor en ortografía. Es la misma historia, mismos personajes y mismo final, esta vez si la terminare, así que tranquilos. Solo espero que les guste lo que viene, pueden dejar sus comentarios, eso me haría muy feliz, los responderé a todos aunque aún no tenga internet, los quiero y es bueno estar de vuelta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Que bueno es seguir teniendo personas que sigan por aquí, tal vez tengan curiosidad con lo que hice con los demonios y les diré; hice lo que toda persona estable mentalmente haría… dejé que se quedaran. Sí, no fue la mejor decisión, pero como estaban las cosas, no creo que tuviera otra opción. Ya habían transcurrido un mes y sí, tengo que admitir que los primeros días me daba miedo todo, en serio. Me desagradaba que Sebastián viniera por las mañana y me tratara como una inútil (preparaba mi ducha y cosas así).

Una vez, pasó algo sumamente incómodo y fue que, en el momento cuando me estaba bañando, Sebastián entró sin mi autorización con una toalla para secarme y así fue, mis queridos lectores, como yo, Katherine Jones, gritó tan fuerte que asusto a todo el edificio por ser vista desnuda por un demonio. Fue sumamente embarazoso y lo peor es que Sebastián no quitaba su maldita sonrisa.

A él le gustaba molestarme y mucho, tal vez era así como jugaban los demonios, un juego que para los humanos se confundía con coqueteo, y es que el maldito bastardo ese, se la vivía insinuándome cosas, desde aquel día en la ducha se volvió así. Y como yo era una mujer un tanto penosa para no decir, patética al momento de ser cortejada, me volvía roja como un tomate. Le gustaba rozarme por "error", susurrarme sensualmente en el oído y cosas de ese tipo.

Pero olvidando todo aquello, también sé que se preguntan por Ciel y pues… a la final terminó siendo un mocoso malcriado que no ayudaba en nada a Sebastián. Al parecer yo al invocar a Ciel, Sebastián venía con él como en un dúo dinámico, como la parejita (pero sin connotaciones de ningún tipo, por favor), la cajita feliz y el juguete; y ese tipo de analogías sin fin. Así que, si invoqué a Ciel y no a Sebastián… ¿Por qué Sebastián tenía que hacer todo?

Sencilla respuesta, porque Ciel no le gustaba hacer nada, solo salía a no sé dónde, se la pasaba en la TV o usaba la computadora. Sé que nunca fui muy colaboradora al ser joven, pero tampoco era así, esa actitud me molestaba mucho pero me quedaba callada, hasta que un día explote.

Me recuerdo que era la noche de un viernes, Sebastián me había ido a buscar al trabajo para hacer las compras. Llegué muy cansada, Sebastián me abrió la puerta del apartamento y entré. En lo personal, él era el que más me agradaba, podía ser un idiota a veces, pero no era Ciel.

Se fue a la cocina para dejar las bolsas y yo quedé esperando a Pelusa, me pareció muy raro que no se presentara, luego pensé que estaría durmiendo en algún lugar así que no me preocupe mucho y me fui a la cocina a ayudar a Sebastián.

-Genial- comenté al ver que Sebastián había terminado de ordenar todo, aun no me acostumbraba a lo eficiente que era –buen trabajo.

-Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿Cómo no pudiera hacer eso?- comentó sonriéndome y yo le devolví una sonrisa.

¿Vieron? Él era un demonio educado mientras que Ciel no y lo siguiente hizo que me enojara muchísimo con el niño malcriado. Todo comenzó porque Sebastián quería hacer la cena y yo quería hacerla por mi cuenta.

-Señorita, no es necesario que haga eso- dijo –recuerde que el Joven Amo me ordeno que la ayudara en todo.

-No es necesario Sebastián- le quité el cuchillo.

Un ruido afuera de la cocina interrumpió nuestra conversación, los dos nos asomamos por el pasillo y pudimos ver a una pequeña bola de pelos negros que corría asustada hacia nuestra dirección. Era Pelusa, corriendo como si no existiera un mañana.

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito gato!- exclamo Ciel saliendo de su habitación, estaba furioso mientras que el pobre de Pelusa se lanzaba a mis brazos -¡Te dije que volvieras!- sus ojos tenían aquel brillo diabólico que me atemorizaba.

-Tranquilo Pelusa, no te pasara nada- le dije a mi esponjoso amigo que temblaba del susto.

Ciel caminó hacia nuestra dirección, se notaba lo molesto que estaba.

-Suelta a ese animal- gruñó.

-No lo hare- le respondí firmemente –sé muy bien que tus intensiones no son buenas.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo inocentemente, pareciendo un inofensivo corderito –solo lo tomare y… ¡Me desacere de esa cosa!- acto seguido, apunto al gato y aquella mentira mal hecha de un corderito, se desmoronó y se volvió un lobo.

-Joven Amo, por favor, contrólese- Sebastián lo intentó calmar como niñero calma a bebé en medio del berrinche.

-¡No te metas!- ordenó el pequeño a su sirviente para luego dirigirse a mí -¡Ese gato se irá de aquí!

-No lo creo- le dije, ya estaba bueno, no hacía nada en la casa y ahora venía a imponer orden, es mi gato y ni siquiera sé que le hizo para que se pusiera así.

-Está bien- se calmó y sonrió con aire de prepotencia –lo harás tú.

¿Y éste quién sé cree que es?, yo no iba a recibir órdenes de nadie y menos de un mocoso, grosero y egocéntrico como era Ciel. Así que me despedí de mi calma y le di la bienvenida a la rabieta.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes a mí?- vi como Ciel abría la boca para decir algo pero yo no lo deje hablar –aparte que no haces nada y le ordenas a tu mayordomo que haga tu trabajo, quieres llegar a imponer ordenes en MI casa.

-Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive – me miraba con odio y desdén.

-Para mí, tu título no significa nada, puedes ser hasta el mismísimo Rey de algún lado y te diré lo mismo, mocoso- me sentí liberada al decirle lo que opinaba de él.

Ciel se dio media vuelta con aquella mirada de odio y se metió en la habitación que ocupaba. Podría ser un demonio de muchos años pero aun así se comportaba como un niño malcriado. Estaba enojada, así que me intenté calmar, por lo menos, lo había colocado en su lugar.

-Vamos a ver si así aprende a comportarse mejor- pensé en voz alta, dejé a Pelusa en el suelo y me fui a la cocina, tomé el cuchillo mecánicamente y comencé a cortar las pechugas de pollo en julianas. Sentía como la mirada de Sebastián me perseguía por toda la cocina, no decía nada, solo me miraba -¿Ahora qué pasa contigo?

-Es la primera vez que algún contratista del joven amo le habla de esa manera- comentó.

-Bueno, alguien lo tenía que colocar en su lugar- coloqué aceite en una sartén y agregué los trozos de pechuga –nunca he tenido paciencia con los niños- intenté tomar la bolsa de condimentos que estaba en la alacena pero no alcanzaba, lo bueno es que Sebastián lo tomó por mí y me la entregó.

-Ya veo…- se colocó junto a mi lado y pude sentir como su aliento pasaba por mi cuello, causando un ardor agradable en la marca, llegó a mi oído produciéndome a parte, un escalofrío –pero tenga cuidado Señorita Katherine- su voz era seductora, el ardor en la marca no se iba. Ya me había parecido raro que ese día no me hubiera molestado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- quise parecer indiferente a sus encantos aunque la marca me ardiera. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil el ignorarlo. Vamos, soy una mujer soltera que desde hace un año no ha estado con alguien.

-Bueno, el Joven Amo es alguien muy vengativo- era difícil aparentar que no ocurría nada con aquel tono tan sensual de mi compañero –así que tenga cuidado.

-Pues, no tengo miedo- me separé de él y agregue los condimentos al sartén.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi que Sebastián tomó a Pelusa y se fue del lugar, el ardor había desaparecido y por fin mi mente estaba en calma. Me terminé de preparar la cena y la comí; comer en la tranquilidad de mi sala, mientras veía una maratón de películas de Superhéroes era lo mejor de lo mejor. Sebastián jugaba con Pelusa en su cuarto y Ciel no quería salir del suyo.

Al terminar de comer, seguí viendo la TV, amaba las películas de superhéroes, me recordaba a los comics que tenía en la casa de mi mamá. Se hicieron las 2 horas y la película término igual que el maratón, pero no tenía sueño.

Mi vida se transformó en una montaña rusa de emociones, ya no era la misma aburrida vida que llevaba hace un mes. Era diferente, ahora vivía con dos demonios. Me fui al estudio y encendí mi computadora.

Escribí, hace meses no escribía, lo hice sin pensar mucho, solo me deje llevar, nada me iba a interrumpir aquella noche.

Creo que ni habían transcurrido 30 minutos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la casa. Maldije internamente cuando fui interrumpida de mi emoción literaria, el universo era un maldito por hacer lo imposible para que no escribiera, tal vez era eso o era algo más allá que intentaba protegerme y evitar que escribiera para que esos demonios no se llevaran mi miserable alma.

En fin, me asomé por el pasillo y escuche como los golpes se habían vuelto más fuertes; por el amor a Buda, no estaba sorda. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, me arrepiento haberlo hecho.

-¡Katty!- una chica de ojos almendrados y cabello negro largo, saltó y me abrazó con fuerza -¡Estas tan hermosa!

Aquella chica se llamaba María, una amiga friki que conocí en mis años de chaval cuando fui a una convención de anime y comics. Era dulce y tierna, y había madurado más en los últimos años, por lo menos tenía una carrera muy buena como ilustradora y ya no salía a la calle con una cola de gato como esa gente rara (María, no te enojes, sabes que no eres rara para mí, fue mi editor el que me dijo que agregara eso).

Se separó de mí y la pude ver mejor; piel pálida, voluptuosa y con una sonrisa tierna y encantadora. Las personas que no la conocieran pudieran jurar que solo tiene 16 años, era la clase de persona que o la genética la bendijo con eso o es Dorian Gray versión mujer. Llevaba una camiseta azul pegada que le hacían buena forma en su busto y unos pantalones negros que me permitían ver sus caderas prominentes.

-Hola Kat- me saludo su novio, Alejandro. Chico alto, tez morena y de origen hindú. Llevaba una camisa negra de alguna banda de Metal y unos jeans.

Le regalé un abrazo fraternal a su persona, aún estaba sorprendida con su llegada. Los invité a pasar a la sala y fui a la cocina para buscar unos vasos de agua para los muchachos. Estaba muy contenta aunque no lo crean, desde la cocina podía escuchar a los muchachos riendo, así que caminé sonriente y ahí estaba él… Sebastián estaba en uno de los sillones con Pelusa en sus piernas, sonreía y hablaba con naturalidad; era el actor perfecto. Les entregué los vasos a mis amigos y me senté al lado de María.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunté curiosa tomando un sorbo de agua.

-De nada en especial, es solo que tu novio es muy gracioso- Comentó María.

-¿Desde cuando sales con hombres así?- preguntó Alejandro.

Escupí el agua y miré confundida a un Sebastián que me miraba con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Lo quería matar, ¿Novio?, ¿Es en serio?

Por poco me ahogaba con mi propia tos y luego el muy bastardo solo me dijo un _¿Estas bien, cariñito?_ , ahora no solo lo quería matar sino que aparte lo torturaría primero. Me paré del sofá y le pedí a Sebastián que me acompañara a la cocina para buscar unas cosas.

Nos disculpamos y… me metí en el baño con él, sé que eso último no sonó bien, pero no piensen mal, nos metimos en el baño porque sabía que si yo hablaba con él en la cocina, se podía escuchar en la sala. Así que nos encerramos y mi enojo subía cada vez más.

-Señorita, si quería ir a un lugar más íntimo, me lo hubiera dicho y hubiéramos ido a su habitación- dijo Sebastián como el que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué mierda dijiste que eras mi novio?- lo dije en voz alta y con mucho enojo. Yo podía pasar su maldita forma de ser cuando estábamos solos, pero no iba a permitir que se pusiera a decir esa clase de cosas al frente de los demás.

-No se enoje- me dijo el muy idiota –creo que era lo mejor que podía decir.

-¿Piensas que eso era lo mejor?- le pregunté enojada -¿Es en serio, Sebastián?

-Esta historia es creíble, dudo que hubieran creído si les digo que soy un simple amigo que vive con usted, ¿No lo cree?- se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

-Bueno… tienes un punto pero…- su actitud cambio y se acercó lentamente a donde yo estaba, quedé con la espalda contra la pared mientras que se acercaba a mi cara y me tomaba por la cintura. La marca comenzó a arder.

-A demás, yo sé que a usted le gusta la idea- dijo él contra mi oído.

Lo intenté negar pero no me creyó, Sebastián se veía muy guapo aquella noche, tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros. Era deseable, olía a acondicionado y con su aliento a mentolado. Se acercó cada vez más a mi rostro, sus labios rozaron los míos y yo cerré los ojos esperando el contacto.

Era todo tan íntimo, por un momento, mi subconsciente deseó que nada nos interrumpiera pero aquel contacto tan deseado no llegó. María abrió la puerta de baño y nos encontró en pleno acto. Aparté a Sebastián de mi lado y ella se disculpó para luego cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando la puerta hasta que Sebastián me dijo que era mejor salir, estaba serio y si fuera humano, pudiera decir que hasta molesto, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por interrumpirlo mientras me torturaba mentalmente?, al recordar lo que pasó en el baño me sonrojé. Me dejé llevar por un momento y por poco cometía el peor error de todos, caer por el susurro del demonio.

Lo bueno es que el ardor de la marca ya había pasado, cosa que me hacía sentir más tranquila. Estaba roja como un tomate y me senté callada en el sofá. Si de por si era malo que María nos hubiera visto, lo peor era lo que seguía.

-Bueno Kat, no es mi culpa encontrarlos así- comenzó a decir María –si quieren intimidad lo mejor sería que se fueran para alguna habitación.

Me quería morir, desaparecer o lo que fuera necesario para no estar ahí. Intenté explicarme pero nada, seguían los comentarios desagradables sobre lo que pasó y lo peor es que el maldito demonio lo disfrutaba, era un vil demonio del infierno que amaba hacerme pasar vergüenza en público.

No sé porque lo hacía, sentía simpatía por él pero todo se iba al carajo por esa actitud. Lo bueno es que fui salvada por la campana, alguien llamó al teléfono y yo fui a contestarlo, era mi madre quien me había llamado para decirme que hace pocas horas llego de su viaje a Singapur.

Me contó que le había ido muy bien y que me había comprado unas cosas, yo estaba feliz por ella, me había preguntado por el trabajo y le dije que estaba dando frutos, omití a los dos demonios.

Hablamos por un rato más y luego nos despedimos, yo suspiré cansada y volví a la sala para que un bastardo del infierno me dijera curioso, _¿Quién era, querida?_ , a lo que le respondí secamente que era mi madre.

La conversación con los muchachos se extendió y mi incomodidad por lo que había ocurrido hace un momento en el baño, no se quitaba.

-Señorita, intente fingir un poco- dijo en mi oído, Sebastián. Otra vez el dolor en la marca. A la final ignoré el comentario y les pregunté a los muchachos la razón de su visita, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Habían venido porque querían que yo participara con ellos en una Convención de Anime y eso no era todo, querían que yo fuera en con cosplay. Yo les comenté que era ignorante de la existencia de esa Convención (mentira, iba a ser desde el viernes hasta el domingo, lo había leído, pero no iría). No mal interpreten, las Convenciones son divertidas, hay muchas cosas que comprar como mangas y comics pero no tenía tiempo para eso; A parte que, el hacer un cosplay me iba a costar dinero y no me gustaba hacerlo tampoco.

No critico el que lo haga, pero por dios, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, así que me negué, pero Sebastián y los muchachos insistieron.

-Pero tienes que ir- dijo Alejandro mirándome.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- les dije.

-Solo iras el primer día- comentó María.

-Tengo que ir a la Universidad- me estaba volviendo una mentirosa profesional.

-Pero querida, tus clases son de fines de semana- Sebastián poseía su falsa inocencia.

Creo que seguimos así durante media hora, media hora donde me rendí y acepté. Quería que se fueran lo más rápido posible, mañana tenía cosas que hacer, ir a la Universidad, por ejemplo, llevar al auto al taller… aunque tal vez Sebastián lo llevaría por mí.

-¡Bien!- dijo María emocionada –entonces, Sebastián y yo nos encargaremos del cosplay.

-¿Qué?- quedé atónita, por supuesto que no quería aquello, muy posiblemente aquel desgraciado me iba a vestir con algo que me ridiculizara.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿No te parece, linda?- me miró ocultando una risilla burlona –tal vez unas orejitas te quedarían bien.

-Je je je, que gracioso- le sonreí de mala gana a Sebastián.

* * *

Al irse intercambiaron números con Sebastián, si, hasta los demonios tienen móvil. Nos despedimos y yo me alegré enormemente cuando se fueron a su hotel. Cerré la puerta, por fin la paz volvía. Que ilusa de mi parte fue pensar aquello, sentí como el caliente aliento sensual de Sebastián tocaba mi oído. La marca ardía suave, como al tocar algo tibio.

-Se verá muy bien en su cosplay- dijo para acariciar mis hombros, sus manos frías me tocaban y como llevaba los hombros descubiertos podía sentir su tacto suave.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras él me seguía tocando. Aun sin ver su rostro, sabía que me observaba con aquella mirada hechizante. Demonio tenía que ser, recuerdo que una vez le pregunte la razón por la cual él era así conmigo a veces, solo me sonrió como solo él lo sabe hacer y el dedo índice lo posó en sus labios haciendo la seña para que quedara callada.

-Y luego dice que no disfruta aquella mentirita que les dije a sus amigos- susurró en mi oído –en verdad que nadie la entiende.

-¡Claro que no!- dije volteándome para ver su rostro pero no había nadie. Era la primera vez que aquello ocurría, sentí miedo y solo me quedé viendo aquel pasillo lleno de sombras, el viento helado me tocaba como un susurro y mi corazón muy bien pudo haber salido de mi pecho por lo fuerte que latía. La marcar aun ardía pero no veía a Sebastián.

Sin duda alguna, desde que aquellos dos habían llegado a ese pequeño apartamento, mis días eran todo menos tranquilos.

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, ¿Qué les pareció Sebas depredador? Disfruté imaginando la última parte, me inspiré al leer el Arco de la Bruja Verde en Kuroshitsuji. María y Alejandro son personajes originales míos que creé para un libro de fantasía, en esa historia también esta Katherine, pero a diferencia de ellos, Kat nació en este fanfic con la idea de hacer un OC en un momento que me provocó hacer esta historia. En esa historia que les cuento, Katheine es una hechicera… eso es lo único que diré, espero que ese proyecto no quede solo como un proyecto y que algún día se vuelva un libro. Volviendo al fanfic, ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, cambié unas cuantas cosas a los amigos de Kat pero creo que así le da algo más de madures a sus personalidades. Bueno, será hasta aquí por esta vez, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece ni tampoco las referencias de los comics o mangas que hago aquí.**

* * *

 **Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Terrible, terrible, terrible. La semana previa a la convención era una tortura, en más de una vez desee romper el contrato, como si eso fuera posible. Primero el comportamiento de un Ciel infantil que no me dirigía la palabra; segundo, la llegada de mis amigos a la casa que me obligaron a ir a una Convención de Anime usando cosplay y tercero, que Sebastián desde ahora se hacía pasar por mi novio y lo peor, que María nos encontrase en una situación comprometedora en el baño. Pero me mantuve positiva, tal vez la nube de mala suerte, se estaba yendo, tal vez mi suerte mejoraría… y no fue así… bueno, no del todo.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, cada momento libre que tenía, era para reunirme con mi amiga, me tomaba las medidas de la ropa y se la entregaba a Sebastián, ¿También era costurero?; increíble, lo que me faltaba.

Y es que, tal vez no lo noten, pero estoy sumamente enojada con ese ser. Es un desgraciado, sinvergüenza, ruin y cruel demonio. Y lo peor no era que tenía que lidiar solo con él, también tenía que hacer con Ciel, pero este último no me causo tantos problemas, por lo menos, era lo suficientemente inmaduro como para no hablarme, hasta ahí estaba bien.

Ojala Sebastián fuera así, lo prefiero mil veces de esa manera que haciendo el papel de mi novio. Siempre con su maldito toqueteo, con esas miradas que me hacían estremecer y con esas cercanías incomodas.

Lo único productivo de esos días es que me dio mucho material para escribir este capítulo. Ahora ya no sufría buscando una inspiracion, simplemente, desde que ellos llegaron, se volvieron en mis inspiraciones.

* * *

-Ya nos vamos, recuerda, mañana estaremos temprano- se despidió María dándome un dulce abrazo. Le entregó la bolsa del cosplay a Sebastián y se fueron. Por fin podía descansar, suspiré cansada y cerré la puerta.

-Debería darse una ducha e irse a dormir- me sugirió mi acompañante con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Tienes razón- dije estirándome y volviendo a bostezar. El sueño se apoderaba de mí, aunque algo hizo que me despertara de nuevo -¿Y Ciel?

Me parecía raro que no estuviera haciendo ruido en la sala.

-Como es natural de el Joven Amo- comenzó a explicarme el Mayordomo –no tiene ganas de salir de su habitación para no cruzarse con usted.

-Que inmaduro es- comenté.

-Naturalmente, podía tener siglos pero seguía siendo un niño- comentó alegremente mientras que llevaba en la otra mano el cosplay. Quería saber de qué era, la bolsa me lo impedía. En esos momentos era como una niña curiosa queriendo saber el regalo debajo del árbol navideño.

-No es por cambiar de tema pero…- al parecer, él leía mentes.

-Ni lo piense- dijo mirándome con burla –es una sorpresa, espere para mañana.

-Pero…- no me dejaba hablar.

-Que espere para mañana, ahorita solo tiene que descansar- comentó con su sonrisa para luego desearme una feliz noche.

Traidor, traidor, traidor y mil veces traidor. Odiaba esa sonrisa tan falsa de él, cerró la puerta y yo pensé en reclamarle pero lo dejé así. Me fui a mi habitación, cansada y con la pansa llena. Por lo menos fuimos hoy a comer comida china, como era de esperarse, el demonio no comió, usando la excusa que ya había comido en la casa.

Me quité la blusa blanca, zapatos, pantalón, tiré mi ropa interior y todo se fue a la sesta de ropa sucia. El frío hizo que mi piel desnuda se retorciera así que fui corriendo a la ducha donde el agua tibia me mojaba como lluvia. Lavé mi cabello con acondicionador e inconscientemente toqué la marca. Ya se iban a cumplir más de un mes desde que ellos fueron invocados, mi vida se volvió patas para arribas cuando llegaron, antes era solo una escritora sin inspiración, ahora la tenía y por lo menos no estaba sola.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, desde que el Conde y el Mayordomo llegaron a este pequeño apartamento de tres habitaciones, una pequeña sala, estudio, cocina y tres baños, no me sentía tan sola. El lugar tenía otra energía, no era maligna, irónicamente, era agradable. ¿Acaso ellos causaban esa agradable sensación de compañía?, podía ser, tal vez, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, yo no estaba tan molesta. Una sonrisa tonta se escapa al pensar en la diferente vida que ahora tenía. Por lo menos ahora había seres que al yo llegar del trabajo, me daban la bienvenida, la casa vivía con música y con la Tv encendida. Tal vez, no era tan malo todo eso, pero nunca lo admitiría, no por ahora.

Luego de aquellas divagaciones, salí de la ducha algo más descansada, ahora tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo, me coloqué mi pijama de color blanco y fui al estudio; quedé desconcertada. Ciel leía desde la computadora.

-¿Ciel, qué haces aquí?- pregunté extrañada –pensé que te encontrabas en tu habitación.

-Solo estoy leyendo tu historia- dijo el pequeño niño mientras tenía los ojos en la pantalla de la computadora – eso y venía a buscar la laptop.

-Entien...- no podía ser, estaba leyendo mi historia, que vergüenza, todo lo había escrito de Sebastián y de él… me quería morir.

-Vaya, Sebastián está haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo pensativo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para escribir- le comenté ya estando a su lado.

-Claro- se levantó y me cedió el puesto –felicitaciones, a pesar que hablas muy mal de nosotros, tengo que admitir que es mil veces mejor historia que ese asco de escritos con personajes sosos y carentes de originalidad.

-Gracias- era como un insulto disfrazado de alago, que cruel, la _Princesa Rosa_ era original, aunque todo el mundo diga lo contrario.

En fin, Ciel estaba muy raro, me hablaba normal, no me hacia la ley del hielo, ¿Acaso había madurado?, se despidió de mí y yo hice lo mismo, pero aquella idea de que Ciel me había perdonado, se esfumó. Sonrió maliciosamente deseándome que ojala hiciera el ridículo mañana. Que aterrador. La sonrisa diabólica de Sebastián, la podía describir como algo lujurioso y seductora, hermosa en el sentido más grotesco; mientras que la sonrisa de Ciel, era cruel, la maldad condensada en una sonrisa.

Bueno, era un demonio, al final de cuentas, eran peligrosos. Miré mi escrito, había algo raro en él y claro, era el título, el título que yo tenía se llamaba _Sin Título,_ lo sé, nombre curioso y es que no sabía que nombre colocarle. Ahora, el titulo había sido cambiado, ahora era _Diabólicas Inspiraciones_ , Ciel había colocado ese nombre, no era malo, era bueno, me gustaba y era cierto, ellos me inspiraron.

Tal vez, esta semana no había sido tan mala, era un buen comienzo de algo que aun desconocía. Ahora estaba lista para escribir.

* * *

-Katherine, Katherine- escuchaba la voz en la lejanía, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Era un sueño?, decía mi nombre a la lejanía, que dulce voz era aquella, era fuerte y me hacía sentir segura, ¿Acaso era mi príncipe azul?; la voz se escuchó más cerca y lo reconocí… en vez de ser el príncipe azul, era un príncipe de negro.

Me desperté torpemente, mi cabello era un desastre y me había babeado. Froté mis ojos y ahí estaba él, me miraba divertido y en el umbral de la puerta me miraba María sonriente, como ella siempre es, alegre. Ciel también disfrutaba de aquello.

-Katty- me llamo Ciel –pero que maravillosa te ves.

Tenía las manos al descubierto, a diferencia de Sebastián, quien siempre usaba guantes al momento de salir a la calle o con las visitas, Ciel poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaban, al final de cuentas, él no llevaba la marca del contrato en su mano sino en su ojo derecho, aunque era curioso, nunca se notaba, solo cuando sus ojos brillaban como ojos gatunos.

Aquel sarcasmo tan poco disimulado solo logró que gruñera. Eran como las 7 de la mañana, quería seguir durmiendo. Pero no, no podía y ni loca le iba a llevar la contraria a María, solo le había dicho que quería dormir más y ésta me miró como que quería arrancar mi cabeza de mi cuerpo. Demasiado perturbador.

Luego de una ducha y mi desayuno, María me tomó y me llevó a mi habitación. La tortura a penas comenzaba.

* * *

-Vamos Katty, queremos verte- la maldad de Ciel sobrepasaba la puerta, podía escuchar lo malicioso y cruel que era. Me quería ridiculizar.

Y yo no iba a salir con estas ropas, eran demasiado. Quería matar a Sebastián, al carajo lo que escribí hace unos párrafos atrás, ellos solo trajeron caos a mi vida. Todo estaba bien sin ellos, sin ellos no tenía que usar esto. Les dije que no quería salir y aun insistían.

Para que me entiendan, este traje me hacía ver como una dominatriz, cuero, cuero y más cuero. Pantalones de cuero, botas de gamuza, con guantes del mismo material pero con garras, un corsé de cuero que me hacía ver con… ¡Senos!, ¡Yo tenía senos con esa cosa!, luego, sobre el corsé, tenía una chaqueta de mangas cortas, me la subí hasta lo más alto, no podía tener esa imagen tan sensual de mí, como odiaba a ese demonio; también llevaba unas orejas de gato y una cola, sin contar el antifaz y el cascabel de mi cuello. Era demasiado sexy y elegante, tenía que admitir que solo un demonio o alguien con fetiches con el Sado lo hubieran hecho. Ya estaba conociendo esos gustos secretos de Sebastián, ¿Quién lo diría?

Me seguían llamando, pensé en no salir pero no les daría el gusto a ninguno de esos dos, iba a ser como si no me importara, a la final, tenía que demostrar que era madura, así que abrí la puerta de golpe y salí.

Todo el valor se me fue cuando vi a todos los caballeros sorprendidos, pero en especial Sebastián, me miraba como si me quisiera comer, ¿Sorprendido, Señor Michaelis?, la pena se borró con la rabia, así que llamé enojada a Sebastián.

Él me iba a escuchar, no era posible que me hiciera esto, sí, sé que se divertía conmigo pero no era para llegar a este punto.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- le pregunté -¿No ves que esto ya no es un juego?- me sentía ridiculizada y él solo me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como meditando, tocando su barbilla, pensativo.

Caminó y quedó a unos pocos centímetros de mí; me quedé callada, dios, no había notado que estaba con un traje de mayordomo, el negro le quedaba muy bien, se veía formal y atractivo. Se acercó y sus ojos se pusieron grandes como si tuviera una revelación.

-Señorita, si quiere verse bien…- acto seguido, tomó el cierre de mi chaqueta y lo bajó. Yo estaba que gritaba y que me moría de la vergüenza. Con sus guantes blancos, abrió mi descote y se quedó unos segundos viendo mis pechos, que pervertido.

-Se… Sebas…- no podía seguir, aquella mirada era de deseo, sentía calor y la marca me ardía como el infierno, estaba un poco jadeante con todo aquello… hacía calor… ¿Verdad?, no era aquel demonio que ahora me miraba con esos ojos rosáceos, él no podía ser el causante de mi calor, su cara se acercaba a la mía, nuestras narices se tocaban, cerré los ojos esperando el contacto pero luego pude sentir como él se alejaba de mí.

-Señorita, creo que nos esperan a fuera- comenzó a decir burlón abriendo la puerta – y quite esa cara, luego pensaran mal.

Idiota, siempre con sus juegos. El maestro de la seducción, un día de estos me las cobraría. El agotamiento mental comenzaba a aparecer, que molesto era todo aquello. Luego la sesión incomoda de fotos, di mi mejor cara pero en serio, que agotador, aunque pasó algo curioso, los muchachos querían tomarnos fotos besándonos y Sebastián se negó; en ese momento ya no me importaba pero justo ahora, me pareció raro, ¿Qué lo detenía?

Y el viaje no fue mejor, Sebastián me tocaba los brazos desnudos y me miraba el descote, ya de por sí, estaba muy incómoda como lucía y ahora él no me dejaba de ver. Por un momento, sentí como el cuerpo de Sebastián se tensó y un pequeño Ciel (vestido como las personas normales lo hacen) sonreía con gusto, la cara de Sebastián demostraba un dolor disimulado y dejó de acariciarme.

No entendía nada y no le di mucha importancia. Por lo menos ya era libre del agarre del demonio, solo quedaba la incomodidad de como lucía y no quería imaginar las miradas de los otros hombres cuando me vieran, yo no era así. Malditas secuelas de una relación abusiva.

Digamos que mi antigua pareja, el hombre que me dejó por mi ex mejor amiga, solo estuvo conmigo por 7 años para destruirme mi pobre autoestima. Ahora, trabajaba todos los días intentando recuperarme de eso, siento que la incomodidad de verme sexy se debe a él, siempre le molestaba que fuera muy reveladora, si lo hacía me llamaba "zorra" o ese tipo de cosas, del solo recordarlo, me hace sentir mal. Y lo que odio admitir es que siento que le estaba faltando el respeto a él, que tal vez era en verdad una ramera con esa ropa y no me juzguen, sé que dirán que soy una tonta y es verdad, es solo que cuando el esclavo queda libre, no sabe qué hacer con esa libertad. Está bien, díganme tonta, con baja autoestima, insegura, pero hola, tengo noticias y es que, si no lo han notado, claro que no soy segura de mi misma, por dios, invoque a dos demonios por accidente por el simple hecho de querer escribir una buena historia que me hiciera famosa.

No creo en mis actitudes y por eso soy así, me dejo llevar por lo que dicen los demás de mis logros y si, sé que soy psicóloga pero aun así, es fuerte, aunque tal vez pierda credibilidad en mi trabajo por esto.

Volviendo a la historia, llegamos y no pude evitar reírme por la cara de aquellos dos, parecían como nunca hubieran estado en una Convención de ese tipo, tiempo después, me dijeron lo que ya sospechaba. No puedo negar que el lugar era enorme, con muchos puestos donde vendían todas las cosas que te podrías imaginar sobre tus series favoritas, tiendas de cosplay, entrevistas en vivo con celebridades. Tantas Mujeres Maravillas, tantos Wolverines, tantos Narutos. Tantas cosas en un solo lugar, y puedo decirles una cosa, en ese momento agradecí haber ido a ese lugar.

Pero me volví a recordar de lo que les estaba comentando hace unos momentos, volví a desanimarme y Sebastián me miró preocupado. No le di importancia, él era el principal culpable, Ciel también estaba raro, hablaba un poco más conmigo, cosa que no me molesta pero que es raro viniendo de él sabiendo lo que había pasado hace una semana. María de vez en cuando me miraba con desapruebo, lo siento María, no quería arruinarlo.

Los hombres me miraban con lujuria, mayormente chicos pasados de peso que nunca habían estado con una mujer real, me encogía y quería desaparecer, luego siempre llegaba Sebastián y me tomaba por la cintura como para dar a entender quien era el que mandaba, si los demonios sintieran celos, ese sería el comportamiento perfecto.

Aunque dudo mucho que él, un demonio del infierno, un ser de la oscuridad, un ente maligno que solo susurra en los corazones de los más pobres para que hagan lo que él quiere, tenga celos.

María me llevó a arrastras al baño, eso significaba problemas. Al llegar al baño, tuve un regaño de parte de mi amiga. Que molesto.

-¡Kat, quita esa cara!- comenzó a decir –estás hermosa, no tiene nada de malo.

-No sé, creo que es mucho- susurré mirando al suelo –parezco una zorra.

-¡Suenas como ese imbécil!- dijo en voz alta haciendo que las otras mujeres en el baño notaran nuestra presencia.

-No es…- le iba decir que no era verdad, aunque en el fondo tenía razón.

-Déjame hablar, ese hombre ya no te controla- dijo María muy seria, con los ojos húmedos y luego comenzó a llorar –yo solo quería que pudieras hacer algo diferente, siempre trabajando para no pensar en tus problemas… me duele mucho que él nos haya alejado de la una de la otra…. Pero ya eres libre.

Tenía razón, aquel hombre no solo me destruyó, sino también me alejó de todos mis amigos, a él no le gustaba que yo fuera a esa clase de lugares así que me decía que no lo hiciera, eso o me chantajeaba con dejarme, un completo patán.

Ella se calmó con el llanto y luego la abracé, me sentí una terrible amiga, ella había hecho todo esto porque sabía lo sola que me sentía, era tan dulce, solo pensó en mí a pesar que yo preferí alejarme de ella cuando era novia de aquel hombre. Ella tenía razón, yo era libre, él ya no me podía decir que hacer o que no hacer. Nuestro abrazo se profundizó y yo solté unas cuantas lágrimas, la marca me ardía, pero era de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Duramos un tiempo así, por suerte ya no había gente en el baño.

Nos separamos y reímos. Me acomodé el maquillaje entre risas con ella, me miré en el espejo y ahí estaba yo, no era la misma de hace unos 7 años atrás, era otra persona, en ese momento lo supe, algo en mí había cambiado. Desde ese momento, exorcicé a mis demonios internos dejando solo a los demonios reales andar por ahí.

-Tienes que arreglarte, no se te olvide que Sebastián te espera afuera- dijo entre risas mientras me acomodaba la máscara de pestañas.

-Gracias María y lo siento- dije viéndola. Ella se acomodó su peluca de color rosa que era para su cosplay de Yuno y me sonrió.

-Descuida Katty, solo recuerda que ya no estás sola- me miró sincera y era verdad, yo ya no estaba sola.

Salimos del baño y lejos estaba Sebastián, de espaldas. Tengo que admitir que se veía guapo en cualquier ángulo, mi corazón latió con fuerza y caminé decidida hasta donde él estaba, nunca había sentido esa sensación a ver a alguien, nunca en mi vida pero ya no importaba, solo quería pasarla bien con ellos, a la final, hicieron esto por mí.

-Ya volví- le comenté a Sebastián con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su hombro. Por unos segundos me miró extrañado, sus ojos estaban un tanto sorprendidos por mi comportamiento pero luego sonrió como él solo lo hacía.

-Me alegro que regresara, My Lady- sabía que lo decía con doble sentido y me alegró escuchar aquello, también se había preocupado por mí, bueno, como si eso era posible. Tranquilo Sebastián, pero la Katherine Jones que conoces, no se irá a ningún lado.

 **Hola, ¿Alguien por ahí?, gracias por los comentarios anteriores, aun no me lo creo, estoy re subiendo la historia, aun así, me gustaría saber si debería seguirla, tal vez en el próximo capítulo por fin haya un beso entre Sebastián y Katherine, aunque tal vez Ciel se ponga celoso con eso, pero en fin. Quise también hablar de la relación de Kat y su ex, una relación llena de chantaje y maltrato psicológico, he conocido a muchas personas que han sufrido de eso, amigas y amigos cercanos, así que quise que Kat también fuera víctima de esa clase de maltrato. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, estoy pensando que en un punto de la historia, Katherine lea un escrito de Sebastián o que este la ayude a ella con la historia, como una carta o algo así, a parte que quiero sacarle una segunda parte de la historia, no solo eso, también me gustaría un poco de acción y claro, una escena de lemon para estos dos. Todo eso lo tengo pensado, aun así, quiero sus opiniones, saben que yo solo escribo por ustedes, cuando se aburran, me lo dicen y paro la historia. Espero leernos pronto.**

 **Otra cosa, antes que se me olvide, agradezco a LadyRavenCrow por la imagen, es un lindo detalle, muchas gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, ni las demás obras que salen como referencia en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

¡La estaba pasando demasiado genial!, ¿Quién diría que un simple cambio de actitud me haría sentir mejor? Si, sé que suena repentino y sé que en el capítulo anterior me la pasé quejándome de todo, pero adivinen, en este capítulo no será así… bueno, creo, recuerden que al escribir este capítulo estoy cómodamente desde mi pequeño estudio, solo han pasado pocos días desde la Convención y puedo decir que estuvo lleno de muchas emociones.

Primero, enojo, claro por llevar ese cosplay que cierta persona que acaba de entrar me obligo usar… y que ya se fue, a veces es un tanto curioso con la historia, desde que el más pequeño le dijo que está escribiendo sobre ellos, él tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que opinaba de él y hasta me dijo que algún día podía ayudarme en mi libro; espero que nunca sepa lo que he escrito, desde lo que ocurrió en la Convención no quiero que él lo sepa, porque lo que ocurrió en ese lugar fue… mejor se los cuento luego.

¿Por dónde iba?, ya me recuerdo. También sentí culpa en el evento, una de mis amigas más cercanas se esforzó para que pasara un reto agradable y yo lo arruine, es terrible, en parte lo arruine pero luego hice que ese día fuera uno de los mejores de mi vida, ahora entra el sentimiento de la emoción, sin contar con la última parte que fue un tanto incomoda y ahí está la vergüenza de solo recordarlo.

Pero bueno, si más que decir, les comenzare a narrar los otros sucesos de los acontecimientos no narrados en las anteriores páginas de este libro, así que espero que les guste.

Bien, luego de todo lo ocurrido con Sebastián, apareció Alejandro con otros amigos, al parecer iban a participar en el concurso de videojuegos, pidieron que nos acompañaran y lo hicimos; esos hombres en verdad que eran muy buenos jugando videojuegos, muy rápidos con los controles, luego pasó algo, Sebastián se animó para jugar, me pareció curioso pero si Ciel se la pasó en la Convención intentando hacer karaoke, ¿Por qué Sebastián no podía jugar?

Así que tomó el control y comenzó el juego, les tengo que decir que temí más de una vez de que descubrieran la verdadera identidad del Mayordomo, los botones los tocaba endemoniadamente rápido, ningún humano podía hacer algo así y ganaba, una y otra vez, era muy bueno, era el mejor, tanto que se llevó el premio en efectivo y claro, él estaba feliz porque podía gastar ese dinero como se le antojara.

-Increíble, Sebastián, ¿Quién diría que eras bueno jugando esto?- dijo Alejandro sonriendo mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-En realidad nunca he jugado videojuegos- dijo con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz y parecía una felicidad sincera. Todos se quedaron callados con esa noticia –Era broma.

Todos se rieron y dijeron cosas como _Como siempre tú jugando con nosotros;_ pobres, no sabían que era cierto, él en verdad jugaba con ellos. Él era un demonio jugando a ser un joven normal, un joven como tú o como yo y lo peor era que amaba jugar a eso, tanto como amaba jugar conmigo.

Las atracciones seguían, hubo concursos de música, baile, de comida, de todo. Fue divertido, no lo niego, pero los pies ya me comenzaban a doler con aquellos tacones, no estaba acostumbrada, si me costaba caminar con ese tipo de tacones, no me quería imaginar con unos tacones de aguja, serían la muerte.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Sebastián llegando a mi lado, no había nadie así que me hablaba como siempre lo hace.

-No es nada, solo no estoy acostumbrada a usar tacones- dije mientras que él se sentaba en la sillita de al lado, los muchachos se habían ido a no sé dónde así que aproveche para sentarme en la feria de comida. Miré a mi acompañante y se veía cansado, no sabía que los demonios se cansaban, muchas veces lo vi así, pero pensé que era una actuación.

-¿Los demonios se cansan?- quería saber.

-Como no tiene una idea- me sonrió cansado y soltando un suspiro, en verdad que estaba cansado, se apoyó en el cabezal de la silla y miró al frente.

-Debe ser cansado intentar aparentar ser un humano normal en esta clase de situaciones- le comenté curiosa, era la primera vez que hablaba con Sebastián ese tipo de tema.

-Lo es, pero también es divertido- dijo mirándome ahora con un destello de picardía –ustedes si saben divertirse, donde yo vengo… bueno, son diferente las cosas.

-¿Qué hacen para divertirse?- pregunté, si, sé que hablaba del infierno pero tenía curiosidad de saber.

-No querrá saber- sonrió serenamente aun viéndome, esperando tal vez una mirada de terror de mi parte pero solo encontró fascinación, fascinación por de la mete de una simple mortal, mortal con curiosidad del infierno.

Me quedé mirándolo, intentando descifrar todo aquello, él solo me miraba y cuando le iba a hablar, vino Ciel con los otros muchachos, se sentaron en la mesa y el demonio menor vio con desapruebo al mayor, ¿Acaso Sebastián había hecho algo malo?

-Katherine, ven conmigo, quiero decirte algo- me dijo Ciel muy serio. Sentía que estaba en problemas y no sabía por qué, no creo que fuera malo hablar con Sebastián.

Caminos y pasamos por muchos puestos, no sabía que le pasaba a Ciel, no sabía que decirle. Solo caminamos en silencio entre tanta gente hasta que Ciel se paró en seco, iba a preguntarle algo pero él comenzó a hablar.

-Katherine…- sabía que estaba en problemas, se iba a comer mi alma en ese momento.

-Ciel, yo…- quería hablar, tenía miedo.

-Quiero que me saques ese peluche- me miró fastidiado apuntando a un peluche de Pikachu que estaba en una maquina con otros peluches, ¿Era en serio?, ¿Caminamos todo el lugar solo para eso?, hasta prefería la idea de se llevara mi alma, eso tenía mucho más sentido que un estúpido peluche, era un demonio, ¡Por el amor a Dios y a todo lo divino!

-¿Es en serio?- un tip nervioso se asomaba, era muy irreal, nunca pensé que Ciel me pediría algo así.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?- dijo Ciel rodando los ojos. En ese momento me sentí con poder, de la manera más patética pero sí, me sentía con poder. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré desde arriba.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Sebastián?- levante una ceja, sí, me veía decidida. ¡Ja! Ciel pidiéndome ayuda era algo que no tenía precio.

-¡Claro que no, será para que se burle de mí!- exclamó Ciel un tanto apenado y sonrojado. Una sonrisa al muy estilo Sebastián se formó en mis labios, el pequeño demonio quería de mi ayuda –bueno, ¿Lo harás?

-Depende…- dije como si dudara -¿Qué ganaría yo con todo esto?

-Bueno, prometo ayudar en la casa si lo sacas de ahí- dijo Ciel, él sabía muy bien lo que yo quería que hiciera.

-Trato hecho- suspiré y me acerque a los botones, esto sería fácil, ese muñeco de Pikachu seria mía en el primer momento.

* * *

20 minutos, ¡20 malditos minutos y no había sacado el dibujo!, lo peor es que me estaba quedando sin monedas, odiaba eso y Ciel solo decía cosas como _Tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle a Sebastián._ Luego le prometí que esta vez sí lo sacaría y lo hice, por fin, ¡Si se pudo!

El peluche era muy tierno, Ciel lo tomó con gusto, era la primera vez que lo veía como un niño, era tierno todo aquello y algo adorable. Dios, nunca pensé que diría algo así de Ciel.

-Ahora cumple tu promesa- dije viéndolo.

-Sí, si- dijo haciendo señas para que no lo molestara mientras veía a su peluche.

Ya iba a ser medio día y ya tenía hambre. Llegamos a donde estaban los demás, Sebastián solo dijo un _hermanito que lindo te vez con tu peluche,_ él era tan burlón a veces, pero disfruté la cara apenada del pequeño. Ya podía descansar de nuevo. Pidieron pizza y me preocupé al ver que los dos demonios también comerían, hasta donde yo sabía ellos no comían la comida humana.

Luego me explicaron que no comían de nuestra comida, pero si lo hacían no les pasaría nada. Luego del almuerzo, descansamos un rato, la Convención trajo una banda musical y la escuchamos, tocaba bien a pesar que eran canciones de series de Anime. Al terminar, decidí ir a la sección de Mangas y Comics, me gustaba más eso que ver Anime, lo que pasaba es que como no tengo mucho tiempo para ver alguna serie, prefiero leer el manga, es más cómodo para mí.

También había novelas gráficas, a la final compré unas cuantas, me sentí contenta con eso, los demás estaban en otros puestos, me encontré con otro fanático y comenzamos hablar, el muchacho era muy guapo, de ojos claros y cabellos castaños claros, aunque parecía menor que yo, se me estaba dando muy bien el hablar con las personas. Luego él se fue y volví a estar sola.

Bueno, eso duró poco porque luego unos brazos fuertes me tomaron desde atrás, mi corazón latió con fuerza y me dijo un _¿Gastando sus ahorros en Comics?,_ me volteé y lo vi a los ojos, me miraban curioso y divertido. Quería saber que hacia ahí así que me soltó y se colocó a mi lado.

Algo hizo que le llamara la atención al Mayordomo, era del Comic _Lucifer,_ tomó uno de los tomos y lo observo. Yo solo lo miraba con interés.

-Ustedes son increíbles- comentó con una sonrisa mientras veía al Comic –temen al demonio pero aun así explotan el concepto. Dejó el Comic en su lugar y luego cambio de tema repentinamente –por cierto, ¿Por qué espero tanto a que el Joven Amo accediera por su cuenta a ayudar en el apartamento?

-No accedió, solo lo prometió por algo a cambio- dije.

-Señorita, sabe muy bien que si el Joven Amo no quiere hacerlo, no lo hará- me miró dubitativo, pensaba que yo no entendía ese hecho.

-Lo se Sebastián, ¿Entonces qué hago?- estaba cansada como para que él viniera a explicarme como tenía que tratar a Ciel. No creo que haya hecho algo malo.

-Ordénele, usted es su Ama a final de cuentas- era verdad lo que él me decía pero no era mi estilo, ahora que lo recuerdo, ni aquella vez con lo que pasó con Pelusa le ordené algo a Ciel.

-Sebastián…- comencé a decir –no es mi estilo, ¿Ok?, no quiero vivir ordenándoles cosas, creo que a nadie le gusta recibir órdenes y no me gusta que me vean como su Ama, solo soy yo.

Si, sé que me dirán tonta pero no podía ordenarles nada, se lo que se siente tener a una persona que siempre te diga lo que tienes que hacer, que te dominara, y sé que son casos muy contrarios, pero aun así, con todo esto, solo quería que me vieran como una amiga o algo parecido, a la final, ellos vivían en el apartamento también. Siempre ha sido así, nuca he sido buena para ser la jefa de alguien o dominar.

Miré a Sebastián quien me regalaba una mirada confundida, aquello le había sorprendido, lamenté en mi mente por no ser lo que ellos tal vez esperaban, pero yo no era una Ama, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, solo quiero ser yo, así como quiero que sean ellos mismos, el obligar a alguien a hacer algo contra su voluntad, no era lo que Katherine Jones haría.

Alejandro llegó diciendo que nos estaba buscando, el concurso de Cosplay comenzaría. Fuimos con él y vaya locura la que nos esperaba.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, todos se veían tan bien en sus trajes, no sé si íbamos a ganar, la competencia consistía en 2 partes, disfraces y actuación, pasó algo gracioso que una de las parejas, era de Deadpool y Ladypool, al parecer intentaron hacer una presentación pero terminó con fuego, nada bueno; mi presentación no fue mala, en realidad, solo tuve que ser sexy aunque me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, pero a muchos les gustó, igual que a la presentación de mi acompañante, bien, no sé si era por ser un ente sobrenatural o porque en verdad lo hacía bien, en fin, muchas mujeres suspiraban por él en el público.

Si ganaba, era todo por él. Quedaron la mitad de las parejas, ahora eran 5, Robin y Batman, Rukia e Ichigo, Naruto y Sasuke, Mis amigos y nosotros. Los primeros en irse fueron mis amigos, me dio tristeza que no ganaran ningún premio.

-Bueno, damas y caballeros, creo que ya llego el momento de conocer a los ganadores- comenzó a decir el hombre de piel bronceada, juraba que lo había visto en algún programa de la televisión local –el público ya votó y aquí tenemos los finalistas, y ganadores.

Tomé por reflejo la mano de mi acompañante pero luego la quité luego de saber lo que había hecho, aunque él me miro con su sonrisa seductora y tomó mi mano entre sus dedos, genial, aparte de estaba nerviosa, ahora mi corazón latía con rapidez y no era por el concurso. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-…Y los ganadores del concurso son: Katherine Jones y Sebastián Michaelis- ¿Nosotros?, si el Mayordomo no me apretaba la mano y me conducía a donde estaba el anfitrión, hubiera jurado que escuché mal -¿Qué tienen para decir?

-Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos para que mi novia y yo ganáramos- lo dijo con su enorme sonrisa -¿No es así, querida?

-¡Cla-claro!- solo podía pensar _Sebastián, te matare._

-¡Pero bésala, hombre!- ay no, ay no, aquello fue tan horrible, de solo recordarlo se me pone la piel de gallina. Y lo peor es que Sebastián me miro con un destello de deseo que me hizo sentir mucha más pena aún.

-No creo que sea buena idea, ella es muy tímida- dijo aun así sonriendo y viendo al público, que alivio, no era tan patán después de todo.

-¡Vamos, solo un beso!- estaba por llegar al punto de decirle a los demonios que mataran a ese hombre, pero me controlé -¿Qué dice el público?

Ese hombre, con su maldito bronceado falso y sus dientes extremadamente blancos, lo quería matar con mis propias manos. Lo peor fue que el público pedía beso y beso, yo no quería beso, solo quería terminar bien ese día, pero al parecer nadie quería eso. Busqué a mis amigos y ahí estaban, nos saludaban y Ciel solo nos miraba aburrido. Sebastián acerco su rostro al mío y beso mi mejilla.

-¡Pero un beso de verdad!- en serio que quería golpearlo y nunca me he considerado una persona violenta. El público aclamaba y yo los odiaba.

Sebastián me tomó y me colocó un al frente de él, sonreía de medio lado y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, abrí mis ojos como platos. Me iba a besar ahí mismo, luego de un _Señorita debemos darle lo que el público desea_ , quería quejarme y decirle que no, que se apartara, pero no podía, simplemente estaba ahí, sin poder hacer algo.

Intente decir algo pero él su aliento no me dejo, muy cerca, a pocos centímetros, con su dulce olor y calidez, su nariz rosaba la mía, mis ojos estaban cerrados y el calor se hacía presente, solo era el calor de dos cuerpos segundos antes de pactar todo con un dulce beso.

-Ya no hay nadie que nos interrumpa- susurró para luego atraer mi cara y hacer que nuestros labios se tocaran, mi marca ardió, tengo que decir que aun sin tener la experiencia necesaria, aquel hombre tenía los sabios más suaves que había tenido el placer de tocar, sin querer lo correspondí, tal vez en el fondo también lo quería, era suave y dulce, toqué su mejilla, que cutis tan perfecto. El mundo en ese entonces no existía, no existía ni Ciel, ni los muchachos, ni el público.

Solo estábamos ahí los dos, no sé cuánto tiempo duré de esa manera, solo sé que cuando nuestros labios se separaron, tal vez parecería un tomate en esos momentos pero ahí comprendí algo, al mirarlo a los ojos y eso me asustó un poco. Tal vez me estaba comenzando a atraer el Mayordomo de mi Demonio (N/M: hacer una versión donde no hable de esto, por si acaso Sebastián la lee algún día), él me miraba divertido, ahí lo tienes Sebastián, me querías besar, ¿Feliz?

Intenté controlar mi calor y mi sonrojo para mirar al público, mis amigos aplaudían emocionados pero Ciel me miraba con desprecio, aunque creo que fue mi imaginación, no tenía motivos para ponerse así, ¿Verdad?, eso sería raro, ¿No?

Justo ahorita estoy pensando un montón de cosas, cosas un tanto incomodas, pero bueno. Retomando la historia, todo nos fue bien, claro que intentaba no ver al demonio a los ojos, pero lo normal. Aunque él ya no me molestaba, era como si supiera que quería mi espacio. Ya anochecía y Alejadro nos llevó al apartamento.

Viendo la ventana del auto, miré la ciudad brillante, puestos de comida callejera, a la final decidimos parar a comer perros calientes. Los demonios pidieron para llevar porque "no tenían hambre aun", como que me comería su comida después, bien por mí. Pude disfrutar ese hermoso perro caliente, era delicioso, desde que habían llegado los demonios, yo ya no comía afuera, Sebastián siempre me tenía algo listo o yo misma me animaba para preparar algo.

No sé por qué pero me sentí nostálgica, pensativa pero feliz, como cuando se recuerda momentos de la infancia. Lo miré a él y luego al pequeño; el mayor me sonrió pero luego hubo algo que hizo que se viera alerta, era raro, nunca lo había visto así, Ciel también lo miró, había algo raro en sus actitudes.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- le susurré a Sebastián al oído.

-No se preocupe- dijo a mi oído –pero quédese aquí.

Estaba serió, dijeron que irían a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, no les creí. Mis amigos no prestaron atención pero yo sí, estaban alertas, como si algo malo pasaría. A los pocos minutos volvieron, tenían unas bolsas de compras, aun así fue muy extraño todo aquello. Por unos segundos se vieron preocupados pero luego sus actitudes normales volvieron.

Eso me mantuvo pensativa en el camino de regreso a casa, aquello no andaba bien. Los muchachos nos dejaron al frente de las residencias, tomé las llaves y entramos, ellos hacían comentarios normales, como ellos eran, pero no lo captaba.

Cuando llegamos, decidí que lo mejor era preguntarles, ellos solo dijeron que era algo sin importancia, un mal entendido y nada más; me sentía engañada, pero no continué, estaba muy cansada para eso.

Los dejé y me fui a tomar una ducha. Estaba que quedaba dormida, nada mejor que una ducha tibia antes de dormir, luego me coloqué mi pijama favorita y Morfeo me aceptó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron normales, Sebastián disfrutaba del premio que habíamos ganado en el Concurso de Cosplays (una Tablet, se la di porque se lo merecía, era un regalo por su trabajo en el apartamento), Alejando y María se había ido de la ciudad. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en mi caótica vida, seguí escribiendo y Ciel comenzó a ayudarnos en casa, no cocinaba porque su comida era un asco (Ciel, sabes que es cierto, no te enojes por eso, pero gracias por intentarlo). Sebastián volvía con sus tontos juegos, en realidad aun lo detesto, pero ya no tanto, a la final, igual que Ciel, no es tan malo después de todo.

Ojala todo eso hubiera durado un poco más, aquella paz aparente que sentía en casa, solo el trabajar, los demonios haciendo de las suyas y los juegos tontos, ojala todo hubiera durado así, pero no lo fue, aquella paz se esfumó con una sola llamada.

Todo había trascurrido un miércoles, había tenido un día difícil con uno de mis pacientes. Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue el abrir la puerta de mi cama y tirarme ahí, Pelusa me saludaba, en serio que ese gato parecía más perro que otra cosa. 30 minutos después, ya estaba lista, iría a la cocina a cenar.

Al entrar solo me encontré a Sebastián, según él, Ciel había salido. Solo nosotros dos en ese lugar, claro sin contar a Pelusa. Me senté en la silla de la mesa de la cocina.

-Parece algo cansada- dijo él sonriendo mientras que me dejaba mi cena en la mesa –tal vez yo pueda ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

Dios, lo quería lejos de mí, pero solo lo ignoré, cosa que fue una terrible mala idea, personas aquí, nunca en la vida, pero nunca, ignoren a un demonio, él hará todo lo posible para que les prestes la atención, así que adivinen que hizo Sebastián, tomó mis hombros y me dio un masaje. Su comida y sus masajes, era mucho, si me hubiera intentado besar, hubiera sido más que demasiado.

Lo peor era que me tocaba con sus manos desnudas, que contacto tan delicioso, y me decía cosas como _me alegra que le guste,_ unos leves gemidos salían de mis labios, era como si mi boca no se podía contener, yo no me podía contener y menos con un masaje así.

-Señorita, no haga tanto ruido, luego pesaran mal- estúpido, levante mi cabeza y nuestras miradas estaban ahí, una observando a la otra. Sus labios se dibujaban en una sonrisa, la imagen del beso volvió a mi cabeza y como si ese demonio pudiera leer mi mente, acercó su rostro y por poco nos íbamos a dar otro beso si o hubiera sido porque el teléfono sonó.

Salí disparada de la cocina, salvada de nuevo. Con él me sentía hipnotizada, nunca había caído de esa manera con sus encantos, me aterraba y me causaba otras sensaciones que preferiría omitir. Aparenté estar serena, era mi madre quien llamaba así que sabía que si sonaba un tanto alterada, ella preguntaría.

-Mami- le dije, si, le digo así, no tiene nada de malo llamar así a una madre. No se rían de mí aunque sé que lo harán -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… pero te tengo que decir algo muy serio- la voz de mi madre era apagada, me preocupé por ella, mi mamá nunca hablaba así.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿te encuentras bien?- no me gustaba como iba esto. Sebastián me miraba desde el pasillo.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo para luego quedar en un silencio incomodo- es sobre tu padre.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- no entendía nada, hasta donde yo sabía Henry estaba bien, hace como 3 meses que hablamos y no tenía ningún problema, sé que no hablábamos mucho pero nunca fuimos muy cercanos.

-Tiene cáncer- dijo mi madre, no lo podía creer, mis ojos miraron al demonio, estaba sorprendida y lo peor, no sabía que hacer.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, bueno, les diré que no me siento del todo conforme con el capítulo, pero bueno, nunca me siento del todo conforme con mis trabajos, ni con los trabajos no tan serios. Por otra parte, escribí un relato llamado "La Muñeca", aquí está el enlace de mi perfil en Me Gusta Escribir** megustaescribir autor/ 14156/ andrea- carolina- vieras- quintero

 **Eso sí, creo que para leerlo, tendrán que abrir una cuenta, aunque espero que no sea mucha molestia, también pueden votar por el escrito y comentarlo, el enlace lo escribí separado porque hasta donde yo sé, en esa página al parecer no se pueden colocar enlaces o algo así me habían dicho. Ahora, retomando la historia, espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios, también agradezco a los comentarios, me hacen querer continuar. El otro capítulo tengo pensado que tenga algo sorpresa para ustedes, aunque estoy formando la historia en mi cabeza. Bueno, no sé qué más decir, solo puedo decir que los quiero, gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Kuroshitauji no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Diabólicas inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

El aire se sentía frio aquella madrugada, o tal vez así era como yo lo sentía. No había dormido en lo que iba de noche, solo podía pensar en Henry, mi padre. _Cáncer,_ aquella palabra aparecía y volvía a encontrarme en mis pensamientos. Aun podía recordar la conversación con mi madre la otra noche, le reproché de haberme ocultado eso, pero no lo había hecho, simplemente Henry nunca le comentó; me sentía fatal, aquel hombre que poco conocí en mi vida, ahora estaba enfermo.

Mi mente recapitulo mi vida y las veces que él formó parte; muy pocas fueron. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre que colocó el trabajo ante la familia, nunca estuvo en mis mejores o peores momentos, igual que con mi madre, por eso el matrimonio con mi madre fracasó. Aun así, ella seguía pendiente de él, como una amiga, yo por otra parte; pasé largas temporadas sin hablar con él, no quería saber de él, ni de su compañía, hasta que comprendí que tenía que dejar eso atrás, hace dos años que teníamos una relación aceptable, me apoyó a su manera cuando mi ex me dejó y de vez en vez, hablábamos, no frecuentemente, pero cuando lo hacíamos, nos poníamos al día. Ahora, aquella figura casi fantástica de un padre, se apagaba y me dolía, no al punto de llorar, porque rara vez es cuando lloro, pero ha causado un efecto en mí.

Así que, le prometí a mi madre que iría a verlo, era increíble cómo se daban las cosas, tenía que volver a la ciudad donde nací, por otra parte, era el lugar que me prometí no querer volver pero tenía que hacerlo; no le comenté a mi madre sobre Sebastián ni Ciel, no sabría cómo explicárselo, aunque sabía que cuando se enterase, iba a arder Troya.

Miraba el techo pálido de mi habitación, ya casi iban a ser las 3 de la mañana y yo sin aun descansar. Hace un tiempo atrás, lo único que me pudiera importar tanto era: los juegos del Mayordomo, ahora esto ocupaba mi mente. Solo hubiera deseado que aquello fuera un sueño, una pesadilla.

Alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación, miré y era Ciel, cerró la puerta y caminó a la cama. La luz de la luna entraba en aquella habitación, sus ojos eran como dos zafiros que me miraban con comprensión.

-¿Aun sin dormir?- dijo él sentado en mi cama –hace un momento llegué y Sebastián me comentó lo ocurrido, ¿Qué harás?

-estaba pensando ir lo más pronto posible a verlo, su casa queda a unas 8 horas de aquí, sería mejor salir desde muy temprano.

-Me parece bien- dijo Ciel levantándose de la cama de un brinco –Sebastián y yo nos encargaremos de todo, este día arreglaremos las cosas para el viaje.

Lo vi caminando hacia la puerta, por último, abrió la puerta y me miró, solo para decirme un _ahora intenta dormir_ y vi algo que nunca vi en él, una sonrisa condescendiente. Eso me dejó atónita incluso cuando él cerró la puerta. Pensé unos momentos y caí en cuentas que el arreglar todo e irnos el día siguiente era lo mejor.

Ciel me hizo sentir en calma con aquella sonrisa. No estaba sola, por lo menos ellos vendrían conmigo. Poco a poco, al pasar los minutos, me fui relajando y entregando al sueño que me esperaba.

* * *

La alarma sonó y me desperté, eran las 7 de la mañana, ese día iría a trabajar y arreglar las citas con mis pacientes, me dolía un poco la cabeza, solo dormí 4 horas, me levanté resignada. La lluvia de aquella mañana de Mayo era tenue, hasta la mañana se veía triste, como una curiosa casualidad.

Hice lo mismo de siempre, fui al baño, me cepille los dientes, pero aquel reflejo era el de una mujer completamente diferente de mí, unos ojos grandes y cansados se asomaban detrás de esas ojeras, sus cabellos castaños medios caían en el rostro, ¿Desde cuándo había dejado que mi cabello creciera tanto?, me llegaba más abajo de mis pechos, algo que si noté es que había aumentado de peso, tal vez era porque ahora comía más.

Aunque, con mi color de piel y mis ojos, parecía un cadáver. Pero bueno, dejé de mirar mi reflejo y me fui a tomar una ducha; lavé mi cabello y luego al salir, lo sequé. Otro día más, con la misma rutina. Me coloqué mi ropa, un conjunto que consistía en una blusa azul oscura, era de algodón y suave; con unos jeans y con una botas bajas.

El siguiente paso era ir a desayunar, salí de mi habitación y nadie me recibió, busqué por todo el pequeño apartamento, toqué a la puerta en las habitaciones de los demonios y nadie abrió. Al parecer habían salido y no me avisaron, en fin, a la final encontré una nota pegada al microondas, era de Sebastián, su letra es increíblemente bonita; buena caligrafía, apuesto, buen cocinero, carismático, ¿Acaso este mayordomo infernal hacía algo mal?, pero bueno, dejando de alabar al Mayordomo, la nota decía algo así.

 _"Buenos días, Señorita. Espero que haya amanecido bien. El Joven Amo y yo fuimos a hacer unas cuentas compras para el viaje, luego de ahí iremos a su consultorio para arreglar las citas con sus pacientes. Por favor descanse por hoy, me tomé la libertar de preparar su desayuno, el día de hoy tenemos: omelette de queso con champiñones y licuado de avena con fresa. Se encuentra dentro del microondas, espero que disfrute su desayuno._

 _Pd: llevamos llave, por favor, no le abra la puerta a desconocidos. Volveremos en un rato._

 _Sebastián Michaelis."_

Tanta clase para una simple nota, suspiré mientras que volvía a calentar mi desayuno, me desperté tan temprano para nada, pero bueno, era mejor para mí ya que ánimos no tenía. No le presté mucha atención la parte de la nota donde decía que no abriera la puerta a nadie, ni tampoco lo asocié con lo ocurrido aquella noche cuando los demonios parecían alertas, no le presté atención hasta que fue muy tarde.

Comí frente del televisor de la sala, y ahí estaba ese hombre, el mismo anfitrión de la Convención, ya me recordaba de su nombre, era Jhonny, la gran estrella de _Buenos días Jhonny,_ un programa de chismes de celebridades, el programa era malísimo pero bueno, no había nada bueno en la TV, era eso o ver los comerciales de Telepaga donde te venden un cuchillo que también corta zapatos.

Claro, esas son cosas muy útiles en la vida y noten el sarcasmo, pero bueno, apenas la mañana comenzaba, pensaba hablar mi mejor amiga (no la que me traicionó, es una nueva) por teléfono para ver si ella podía cuidar a mi dulce Pelusa, aunque tal vez aún estaba durmiendo.

Terminé de comer y lavé los platos, quería salir pero sabía que si lo hacía, los demonios se enojarían, estos demonios sobreprotectores, cuidando su comida. Pero en fin, como les iba diciendo, no pensé en un trasfondo más fuerte o más oscuro que la preocupación de ellos por la comida (yo) del menor. Que tonta había sido. Solo estaba pendiente quitándome el maquillaje y la ropa de salir, para luego quedar con unos pantalones de lana y un sweater para ese frio día.

Pelusa mientras tanto quería cariño y lo cargué hasta quedarme acostada en el sofá; era tan adorable con sus ojos ámbar y pelaje azabache. A penas tenía 3 añitos, acariciaba mi cara con la suya y mordía mi nariz con sus dientes de una manera juguetona.

-Claro, me buscas porque Sebastián no está, ¿Verdad?- dije riendo mientras que esa bola de pelos jugaba con mi mano. Y es que desde que llegó Sebastián a consentirlo, Pelusa prefería pasársela con él que conmigo. Gatos en fin.

Mi estado de ánimo se encontraba mejor que el de anoche, por lo menos ya me lo tomaba con calma aparte que el dolor de cabeza desapareció. Algo es algo, pensé en llamar a Henry y preguntarle como estaba, pero según mi madre, era mejor que no lo llamara, él le había pedido que no me dijera nada, a parte que; no sabía que decirle.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, de seguro eran los demonios, les dije un _¡Ya voy!,_ siempre les digo que usen sus llaves y nunca se la… paré en seco a unos centímetros de la puerta al recordar la nota, ellos tenían llave y también me dijeron que…

-Sé que estás ahí- dijo aquella voz desconocida para mis oídos. Pelusa, quien venía conmigo, parecía asustado –abre la puerta, que estoy buscando de mi Pequeño Sebas.

¿Pequeño Sebas?, no sabía quién era esa persona, solo me venía a la cabeza cierto demonio pero él no tenía conocidos, que yo sepa.

-Lo siento, pero aquí no vive ningún _Pequeño Sebas_ \- dije, gran error, no debí hablar –creo que estas equivocado de apartamento.

Se escuchó un ruido de fastidio por parte del desconocido personaje que hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Comenzó a golpear con más fuerza, quería entrar y Pelusa no dejaba de moverse incómodo. Le pedí que se fuera, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Vamos, solo quiero hablar- dijo con falsa amabilidad, yo sabía que era mentira -¡Mocosa, abre la puerta!

-¡Vete o llamare a la policía!- dije intentando sonar firme. Luego escuché de otro lado un quejido de molestia y un _deberían dejarme las cosas más fáciles._

El silencio inundo aquel lugar, tal vez se había ido. Me sentía calmada, no lo niego. Pero aquel momento de paz terminó cuando el sonido de una motosierra se escuchó, yo pensé que escuché mal, no es como que todos los días uno escuche algo así. Me recuerdo el miedo cuando vi que una motosierra rompía la puerta. Solo tuve tiempo de correr y esconderme en la cocina.

Debajo de la mesa y con ese pobre gato en brazos; aquellos tacones blancos con negro se paseaban grácilmente mientras que sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza. Pude ver que llevaba lo que parecía ser una gabardina roja. No podía concordar bien las cosas, su voz era como el de un hombre pero sus ropas eran de mujer. Por un momento pensé que era una enamorada del pasado de Sebastián, una criatura celosa o algo así. No niego que la idea de que Sebastián hubiera estado con alguien así… hizo que me molestara mucho, No podía entender como él pudo salir con un ser como ese, no es que yo sea lo mejor de mundo pero vamos… aunque el ponerme de ejemplo para algo así, no tiene sentido, ni que fuéramos algo o que él se interese en mí, aunque vamos, solo son ejemplos.

Se fue de la cocina mientras que yo me cercioraba que ya era seguro. Sudaba frio y mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina; ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?, o sea, me refiero a que, soy una buena persona, nunca hago nada contra la ley, no entiendo porque me pasa esto, solo he hecho un pacto con demonios pero vamos, no soy la única que lo ha hecho… que yo sepa.

Corrí para la puerta destruida pero me tomó de mi sweater y me tiró al final de pasillo, Pelusa por lo menos no recibió daños. Me había golpeado terriblemente la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?- susurré poniéndome de pie con el gato en brazos. Por fin lo veía bien, tenía el cabello rojo y largo, con un pantalón negro, los tacones que unas líneas atrás comenté, alto o alta, parecía mujer, pero su voz era como el de un hombre, con sus lentes de color rojo y aquellos ojos verdes, tan extraños, nunca en mi vida habían visto algo así.

Aquellos ojos eran tan inhumanos, hermosos y peligros. La criatura sonrió por mi expresión y sus dientes me aterraron, tan afilados como dientes de tiburón, ¿Otro demonio?, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que aquella criatura caminó lentamente a mi dirección diciendo un _me has hecho perder mi paciencia._

Me levanté rápido y corrí a la ventana, esa cosa siguió mis pasos y yo apreté con más fuerza a Pelusa. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos demonios?, los necesitaba. Yo solo era una simple e inútil humana que quería escapar de aquella criatura.

Salí por la ventana y bajé la escalera de emergencia, yo vivía por el 5to piso y era muy angostas, una sombra roja bajó veloz y se posiciono a unos pasos más debajo de donde estaba.

-No escaparas tan fácil, no me iré hasta ver a mi Pequeño Sebas- sonreía sádicamente, aquello le divertía. Yo por otra parte creía que moriría ahí mismo.

Corrió hacía mí y Pelusa se movía queriendo salir de mis brazos. Corrí y subí otra vez por la escalera pero esa criatura se posicionó en la ventana, era un gato jugando con el ratón. Yo solo quería que aquello acabara. Su motosierra falló y cortó el pasamano de la escalera; eso pudo ser mi brazo. Pelusa saltó de mi agarré y fue directo a la cara de aquella criatura.

Los arañó mientras que eso chillaba como un cerdo segundos antes de morir. El individuo de rojo soltó su motosierra y solo chillaba de dolor; tenía que pensar en cómo huir de él, por lo menos Pelusa me era útil. Coloqué todo mi peso en el pasamano de la escalera y esa fue la peor decisión de todas. El pasamano parecía firme pero no era así, era viejo y el corte que hizo él con la motosierra; lo debilitó más.

Después de aquí, todo pasó tan lento. Caí, caí de aquel 5to piso, era como una película en cámara lenta, aquel hombre se quitó a Pelusa de su cara y me miró, su miraba delataba sorpresa. Nadie se esperaba aquello. Pensé en mi familia, en mis amigos, Pelusa, Ciel… Sebastián. No tuve tiempo de gritar.

-Sebastián- dije en un susurro mientras que una única lágrima corría por mi mejilla, la cara de aquel Mayordomo odioso aparecía en mi mente, como me hubiera gustado despedirme primero, de él y de todos; pero Iba a morir, lo sabía de sobra, que manera tan patética de morir. Llegaba al piso y luego, sentí un dolor fuerte, una sensación de calidez para luego ser tomada por los brazos de la oscuridad.

 **Hola a todas, espero que estén bien, perdón por la demora pero los preparativos navideños me han tenido ocupada. Otro capítulo más, esta parte la cambie del capítulo 5 original, por favor, dejen su opinión. La idea de un Grell agresivo y sádico; me encanta, él es uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga y del anime. Tengo pensado dos ideas para el próximo capítulo, pero no lo sé aun, tendré que ver, por eso no sé cuánto dure para publicar el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, les iba a comentar que mi novio vio una buena idea de transformar este fanfic en una historia original mía, pero no sé, aunque claro, admito que suena bien la idea. Gracias por comentar, a todas ustedes por seguir fiel en la historia, espero que estén bien en estas fechas, les deseo lo mejor y que tengan una Feliz Navidad.**

 **PD: Lo siento por si el capítulo pareció corto o algo así.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

-¡Señorita!- aquella voz hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe -¡Señorita!- ¿Era un sueño?, me encontraba entre los brazos de Sebastián, me veía preocupado y a la vez enojado; la marca me ardía y me causaba dolor, mucho dolor.

-Se-Sebastián- quería llorar ahí mismo, era él vestido con su gabardina negra. Aquellos ojos me miraron con ternura y luego me regaló una sonrisa. No había muerto, él me había salvado.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Ciel mirándome, le respondí afirmativamente y Sebastián me dejó en el suelo -Ha pasado un lardo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Grell Sutcliff- parecía serio aunque algo de repulsión se notó al decir el nombre de aquella persona de rojo.

-Mocoso- dijo la criatura con una sonrisa en su boca mientras miraba a Ciel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el menor con molestia.

-¿No es obvio?- su sonrisa se ensancho más -¡Vengo por mi Pequeño Sebas!- luego de ahí, abombó los cachetes como un infante mientras decía cosas como _Como él tiene que ser tu mayordomo por toda la eternidad, pensé que tal vez le gustaría algo de compañía._ Yo no entendía a lo que se refería, aunque tuve una iluminación cuando vi el rostro de Sebastián, lo miraba con asco y con el cuerpo rígido. Entonces ahí fue que lo entendí, Grell solo era una muchacha acosadora… bueno, algo así.

-Prefiero aburrirme toda una eternidad que pasarla contigo, Señor Grell- levantó una ceja y sus ojos no ocultaban aquel brillo sobrenatural, mientras que podía notar sus colmillos al momento de hablar. En serio que le desagradaba ese hombre… no puedo negar lo confundida que estaba con todo aquello, no parecía un chico.

-¡Que frio eres mi Pequeño Sebas!- dijo Grell con una excitación visible mientras que gritaba como colegiala. Me daba mucha curiosidad aquel personaje, era como sacado de una historia fantástica -¡Aunque admito que eso me excita!

Acto seguido, tomó su motosierra y salto a donde estaba el Mayordomo, solo pude gritar mientras que Sebastián detenía la motosierra de entre sus manos, Grell seguía sonriendo al mismo tiempo que hacia presión. En verdad que quería herir a Sebastián.

Nunca lo había visto en acción, yo aún seguía en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros de aquellos dos, mis pies no respondían. No quería que él saliera lastimado. La lluvia nos mojaba a todos y ahora caía con fuerza.

Sebastián logró tirar a Grell y a su motosierra para las bolsas de basura. Nunca lo había visto así, parecía calmado pero sus ojos estaban alertas. Acto seguido, se despojó de su gabardina negra y me la lanzó para luego regalarme una de sus sonrisas amables.

-Nadie quiere que tome un resfriado, Señorita- sonrió de medio lado para luego dirigirse a Ciel –Joven amor, cuidé de la Señorita.

Él caminó hacia donde estaba Grell. Ciel por otra parte dijo algo que justo ahora recuerdo y me llama la atención, en realidad, fue como un susurro, cuya palabra era _Deja vu,_ a este punto, tengo muchas dudas; dudas que los demonios no quieren disipar, como si guardaran un antiguo y oscuro secreto.

Mentiría si dijera que no me molesta y más que molestar, mi querido lector; es el hecho de tener incertidumbre con lo que vendrá, yo era ignorante de que otros seres como Sebastián o Ciel existieran, pero ahí estaban, no exactamente demonios, pero ahí estaban. Luego de aquello, hubo un tiempo en el que yo no pude evitar sentir miedo de otro ataque.

Los demonios a mi lado me dicen que solo tengo que encargarme de hacer mi parte del contrato y que ellos se encargarían del resto. No puedo evitar suspirar por aquello, no me hace sentir mejor.

Y menos ahora que narrare una parte de esta historia que al momento de recordar, solo me da impotencia.

Ciel, me tomó y me ayudó a pararme, claro, sería extraño si hubiera sido hecho por un niño normal, pero este era un niño demonio así que mi sobresalto no fue tan grande. Sebastián por otra parte, buscaba a Grell entre la basura, se veía pensativo, hasta que… paso algo que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

Todo pasó tan rápido, una sombra roja salió despedida del basurero y luego Sebastián; se hizo a un lado, pero aun así el daño estaba hecho. El brazo del mayordomo estaba mojado de su propia sangre… perdónenme un momento.

Ya estoy mejor, es solo que, siendo yo una simple humana, con una vida aparentemente normal, no puedo evitar sorprenderme por aquello. No es para que piensen que soy débil, pero veamos, ¿Qué harían ustedes si ven a un persona cortando a otra con una motosierra en pleno callejón?, aquella herida era profunda, la camisa de Sebastián, al ser blanca, tenía un costado manchado de sangre.

Y lo peor era su rostro, nunca creí ver al demonio de esa manera, el dolor más puro se reflejaba ahí. No puedo negar que grité su nombre, sentí ira e importancia, en un momento me dejé llevar y corrí a donde él estaba.

-¡No vengas!- nunca lo escuché hablándome de esa manera, me miró cansado y jadeante. Sus ojos aún tenían ese color. Me estremecí por aquello, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no podía; la sombra con dientes de tiburón apareció a mi costado y su motosierra se acercó a mi cuerpo.

Un quejido se escuchó y no fue de mi persona; era de él, se había vuelto mi escudo humano y ahora tenía la espalda herida.

-Usted no le gusta hacer caso- susurró él mientras me tenía en su agarre. Tal vez, si hubiéramos estado en otras circunstancias, sin Grell ni él herido, tal vez, solo tal vez, me hubiera sonrojado, pero la cosa era diferente, si bien nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, un hilo de sangre corría de su boca, aun así, fingía con una sonrisa.

Era mi culpa que él estuviera así. Mientras tanto Grell se quejaba de cosas inentendibles, tomó un motosierra de nuevo y… cayó a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos, la motosierra quedó en el suelo cerca de nosotros mientras Grell quedó lejos con una mejilla inflamada.

-Parece que te estas volviendo viejo, Sebastián- dijo Ciel con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras tenía una roca mediana en su mano derecha –que mayordomo tan incompetente, descansando mientras me dejas el trabajo sucio a mí.

Sebastián se paró y se disculpó con una reverencia formal. Grell se levantó y comenzó a chillar mientras que hacia un melodrama por su cara, Ciel no lo pensó dos veces y le tiró la otra roca directo en la nariz. Sentí un poco de lastima por aquel ser, era demasiado patético.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Ciel -¿Qué harás, Sebastián?

-Lo que usted me ordene, Joven amo- dijo Sebastián con una mano en el pecho.

-Bien- la marca ardió con fuerza, era un ardor insoportable, no pude evitar tomármela mientras que un gemido de dolor salía de mi boca -¡Atrapa a Grell, es una orden!

-Yes, my lord- dijo Sebastián con un acento inglés muy marcado.

Caminó hacia donde estaba la motosierra, Grell se arrastraba como un gusano por el suelo, intentado escapar pero el pie del Mayordomo lo pisó con fuerza. Grell pidió disculpas mil veces, ¿Ahora iba a estar con eso?, pedía clemencia mientras que decía cosas como; que la cosa no iba en serio, que nunca pensó hacerme daño en realidad, solo quería que fuera un susto para que el Mayordomo llegara, que me caí de la escalera de emergencia fue por un accidente, que admitía que se le había pasado la mano con el mayordomo, pero que no era para tanto, ni que lo hubiera dejado tan mal como aquella vez.

No sé cuál vez se referían, solo puedo decir que Grell parecía asustado en verdad, como un pobre cordero momentos antes de ser sacrificado. Que pobre criatura, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas contenidas me miraban suplicantes, su mirada solo demostraba miedo. Aunque tampoco creía que Sebastián lo fuera a torturar o algo peor… ¿Verdad?

Retiro lo dicho, lo que ocurrió a continuación, hizo que esa idea se fuera de mi cabeza y tengo que admitir que si bien, el tal Grell era aterrador con la motosierra, la cara de Sebastián era el doble, una sonrisa vacía y aquellos ojos tan diabólicos; con una expresión de placer, me hizo recordar su verdadera naturaleza.

Ciel se acercó a Sebastián y tenía la misma expresión. Solo bastó una sola palabra de Ciel para que yo me horrorizara y me cuestionara ¿Quiénes eran los verdaderos villanos de aquel lugar?

En el fondo solo se escuchaba los sollozos de Grell, pedía ayuda pero no había nadie excepto nosotros en aquel callejón que siempre estaba solo. Apreté los puños al escuchar lo que Ciel dijo y los miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Acabalo- dijo Ciel mirando a Grell.

No, no podía ser, no estaba preparada para esto, yo los invoqué para que fuera una escritora famosa, no para que asesinaran. Entiendo que él hizo cosas terribles y que nos atacó pero no era la manera, era aquello algo muy primitivo, malvado.

Mi verdadera naturaleza no era así, está bien, ódienme, pero aquellos ojos de aquella criatura, parecían que decían la verdad al referirse que no pensaba hacerme daño en serio, solo era una persona enferma y desequilibrada. Soy psicóloga, no soy la mejor porque ya saben porque pierdo credulidad, pero sabía muy bien que él no mentía, odio decirlo pero… parecía que el juego se le había salido de las manos.

Ahora bien, ya terminado de exponer mi punto de vista, tenía dos opciones, no hacer nada y dejar que la vida de una _persona_ acabara ahí o evitar aquello. Escogí la segunda, corrí mientas que el mayordomo levantaba la motosierra, corrí como no tienen una idea, llegué y la motosierra se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Los dos demonios quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, aquello les sorprendió.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Ciel frio, no respondí –Esta cosa por poco te mata.

-No me importa- dije, no iba a permitir un asesinato, no era mi estilo, el pagar con la misma moneda, yo era mejor que Grell, no iba a caer a ese nivel -¡Que yo recuerde, los invoqué para ser una escritura famosa, no los invoqué para que andarán matando a gente por ahí!

-¿Estás loca?- Ciel bramó, yo no me inmute.

-Tal vez lo esté- le dije –pero lo siento, lo creo que sea la manera.

-¿Entonces cuál es?, ilústrame- Sebastián bajó la motosierra y solo estaba serio mirando la escena.

Grell a los pocos segundos fue soltado del agarre de Sebastián y… me abrazó mientras lloraba, me daba las gracias, decía que yo era un ángel, que ahora estaba en deuda conmigo, apretaba fuerte mientras que me llenaba de sangre, mocos y lágrimas; repetían una y otra vez lo mismo, que lo sentía y blablablá.

Me soltó y siguió agradeciéndome; que yo era noble, que era buena, que era esto y aquello. Hablaba y hablaba, me tenía mareada con todo aquello así que… le di una cachetada en la mejilla inflamada y me gritó llorando, _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Fui muy clara con él, no iba a dejar que muriera esa vez pero si a la próxima él volvía a comportarse de esa manera, iba a dejar que mis dos acompañantes se encargaran de hacer con él lo que quisieran.

Ellos lo vieron con unas miradas asesinas antes que el aludido me volviera a dar las gracias, tomara su motosierra y saliera asustado del callejón.

Los miré, me sonreían de medio lado, al parecer les había gustado que yo amenazara a Grell. El mayor solo dijo un _Usted está llena de sorpresas_ , hubiera sonreído pero vi la herida de su brazo, la carne se veía, él lo notó y cubrió con disimulo la herida para luego sonreírme.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, la herida de su espalda, estaba peor pero aun así, él hacia lo posible para no demostrar dolor. La lluvia volvió a caer y mis ojos se cristalizaron para luego llorar;ellos me miraron preocupados por aquello, pero yo no podía evitarlo.

Por un momento había pensado que iba a morir, por fin me encontraba digiriendo todo aquello, había tenido miedo, sentía culpa porque Sebastián saliera más herido de lo esperado y me sentía agradecida por tenerlos a los dos. Me llevé las manos a la cara y caí en el suelo sucio.

Ellos me llamaban pero yo no los escuchaba, nunca creí estar tan cerca de morir y a pesar que si bien, Grell no nos volvió a atacar, no fue la única vez que estuve en una situación así. Sentí como algo me cubría y me di cuenta que era Ciel quien me cubría con la gabardina de Sebastián, se había caído y yo no lo había notado. No lo pensé dos veces y lo abrace.

-Gracias- le dije.

-No… me agradezcas, tonta- dijo Ciel sonrojado –es nuestro deber.

Nos separamos y ellos me tomaron cada uno de una mano para luego levantarme. _Vamos a casa, mi lady_ dijo el mayor y así fue; al llegar al apartamento, Pelusa se encontraba como si nada en el sofá, dormitaba como un gatito bebé. No había mucho daño causado, solo estaba la puerta.

Ciel le había ordenado a Sebastián que arreglara la puerta pero yo le dije que lo dejara descansar, el mayordomo argumentaba que no era necesario, no me importó, le pedí a Ciel que se encargara del problema.

Mientras tanto, le pedí al demonio mayor que se sentara en el sofá más pequeño. Iba a buscar unos implementos de primeros auxilios en mi habitación, siempre guardaba unas sogas y algo de alcohol. Yo no sabía si eso funcionaba con demonios pero no me importaba. No lo encontraba, maldije por lo bajo y una seductora voz a mi oído me susurró un _las damas no dicen esa clase de cosas._

La marca ardía como lo solía hacer cuando el Mayordomo me coqueteaba. Me volteé y lo vi a los ojos; pocos centímetros nos separaban, luego me percaté de su herida, Vamos Sebastián, no es momento para esto, estás herido. Corté la distancia con un abrazo, tonto aquel mayordomo, jugando en un momento como ese. Le pedí disculpas, había sido terca y por mi culpa él estaba con dos terribles heridas. Su cuerpo se sentía tensó pero luego lo fue relajando hasta que me correspondió.

-No te preocupes por él- una voz a nuestras espaldas hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y me separara de Sebastián. Ciel estaba recostado desde el arco de la puerta, nos miraba indiferente aunque noté un destello de molestia de su parte.

-Joven Amo, no lo escuché acercarse- Sebastián se volteó y lo miró aparentemente inocente pero algo de burla se notaba en su mirada y arrogancia también. El pequeño hizo un ruido con su lengua y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pensé que estabas acomodando la puerta de afuera- el ambiente estaba un tanto tenso entre los demonios, así que quería hacer que las cosas se normalizaran.

-Ya lo hice, compré una nueva- dijo él mirándome con soberbia –soy un demonio, no lo olvides, pero en serio, no te preocupes por Sebastián, deberías es preocuparte por tu padre, si Grell estuvo por aquí, tal vez no solo fue por una visita, tal vez…- no continuo por mi expresión, no entendía todo aquello, ¿Qué tenía que ver Grell con mi padre?, no es como si fuera un pájaro de mal ahuero.

-Lo que quiere decir el Joven Amo- explicó el Mayordomo – es que, al ser el Señor Grell un Shinigami, puede ser que sea una señal.

-¿Señal de qué?- aun no lograba comprender nada, ¿Shinigami?, ¿Acaso aquellos seres de la mitología Japonesa existían?, no lo podía creer, mis ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que hacen aquellos seres. No, no era para nada bueno.

-Veo que ya tienes una idea de lo que son- dijo Ciel -que un Shinigami esté merodeando, solo significar una cosa, que alguien va a morir y que tu padre esté enfermo no creo que sea una casualidad.

No, aquello no podía ser cierto, solo pude pensar en una persona, me llegó a la imagen aquel hombre alto, de cabellos canosos y piel blanca; mi padre, Henry. No, él no podía morir, esto no podía ser cierto.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿Cómo han pasado estas fechas?, yo lo he pasado súper bien, por fin he subido el capítulo, quería darle algo de acción, lo siento si no les gustó mucho y si les gustó, hágalo saber, de todos modos, cualquier comentario, cualquier crítica constructiva, será bien recibida. El siguiente capítulo será parecido al original, aunque como ya se han dado cuenta, esta historia, si bien tiene la misma trama, algunas cosas las he cambiado. Al momento que Ciel dice Deja vu, se refiere a la primera vez que lucharon con Grell en el caso de Jack el Destripador, cuando Sebastián, si mal no lo recuerdo, lo cubre con su abrigo. Los celos de Ciel son algo que a la larga va a traer conflicto, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo.**

 **Ya tengo parte del próximo capítulo, espero poder subirlo pronto. Las quiero mucho a todas, gracias por seguir la historia y comentarla. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense y saludos. Feliz año.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchachas, les diré la verdad... es algo fuerte pero... Kuroshitsuji no es mio, es de Yana Toboso, lo se, es fuerte la noticia pero ahora tienen que vivir con eso. Ahora si, al fanfic.**

* * *

 **Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

El viaje se atrasó un día más, no íbamos a ir con un Sebastián herido, dejamos la salía para el día siguiente, a pesar de los ansiosa que estaba por ver a mi padre, por lo menos lo llamé y le dije que mi madre me había contado lo que había pasado; mi padre se molestó pero no me importó, con la posibilidad de que le pudiera pasar algo malo, no quería estar incomunicada con él y al mismo tiempo, sabia lo listo que era como para darse cuenta que yo no lo estaba llamando por casualidad, así que lo mejor fue decirle que tenía planeado salir esa noche para su casa; se emocionó al escuchar aquello y yo me relaje al saber que estaba bien.

Me encargué de llevar a Pelusa a donde mi mejor amiga, a la final lo aceptó con gusto. Y al momento de que Sebastián, quien se curó más rápido de lo esperado, ya estaba sano, acomodamos todo y nos fuimos.

Nos montamos en mi pequeño Volkswagen Escarabajo de color naranja y nos fuimos aquella noche a la casa de mi padre.

Sebastián era el que conducía mientras que Ciel estaba en la parte trasera, yo por otra parte, era el copiloto. No podía dejar que la ansiedad me dominara, por lo menos me había comunicado una vez más con él para comunicarle que ya iba en camino. Llegaríamos al amanecer, eso me hacía sentir mejor, solo una noche más… una noche larga y ya estaría con mi padre.

Las luces de los locales brillaban y la ciudad se vestía como si de una lluvia de estrella se trataba; sé que capítulos anteriores hablé de lo hermosa que es aquella ciudad de noche. En un momento dejé de pensar en los problemas y me entretuve viendo el paisaje. Todos estaban callados, Sebastián miraba sereno al frente y Ciel miraba la pantalla de su celular.

Si, éramos un trio silencioso, luego de ver el paisaje, decidí ver a mi acompañante, tengo que admitir que nunca había conocido a alguien tan atractivo en mi vida. Sebastián, con sus cabellos negros, su piel blanca y aquellos ojos escarlata, lograba que cualquiera callera a sus pies, no lo niego, si no supiera que es un demonio, tal vez yo caería… comienzan las interrupciones, el demonio ahora me comenta que entonces no debió decirme que no era humano, muy gracioso Sebastián.

Aunque dejando claro algo y sabiendo que el demonio a mi lado lo está leyendo; no creo que me voy a fijar tampoco en un humano tan odioso, molesto, vanidoso, lujurioso como lo era mi acompañante. Claro, nunca falta que ahora comenta que le dé tiempo y ahora se va; tengo que admitir que la piel se me ha vuelto de gallina pero ya no le daré más importancia a eso.

Volviendo al tema del viaje, soy consciente que el Mayordomo era muy atractivo a pesar de ser tan desagradable a veces, por lo menos aquella noche solo estuvo en silencio y cuando se aburría solo intentaba entablar una conversación normal conmigo. Algo preocupado se encontraba de Pelusa por no haber venido, le dije que a mi padre no le gustaban los gatos y ahí compartimos algo en común: Mi padre no sabía de lo que se perdía.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminé contándole la relación que había tenido con mi progenitor a lo largo de mi vida; las ausencias y demás cosas. Ciel ahora me escuchaba, atento nos prestaba atención. Eran bueno aquello, solo había hablado de esto con mi ex y mi mejor amiga.

Pero bueno, no haré mucho énfasis que aquella parte de la historia, los estoy haciendo esperar de lo que en verdad quieren saber. Les digo que al hacerse más de noche y en mitad del viaje, luego de hacer una parada e ir al baño, quedé dormida.

Yo nunca dormía en los viajes en auto pero esta vez me hallaba tan cansada que no hice otra cosa que no fuera dormir, mis sueños eran recuerdos negros en mi cabeza, no los recordaba, pero no les daba importancia alguna. Solo sé que al ser despertada, mis músculos me dolían, pero habíamos llegado.

La ciudad era pequeña, era imposible que nos perdiéramos, salimos camino de la ciudad por una vía rural y algo calmada. Faltaba poco para encontrarlo, la ansiedad me gobernaba, me sentía intranquila pero el conductor de aquel viaje, solo me regalo una sonrisa amable y me dijo que todo estaría bien.

Llegamos al pueblo, era grande y tranquilo; los campos y las colinas se veían a lo lejos; me sentía rara al estar ahí, me recuerdo de la segundaría donde fui, hasta el puesto de libros que siempre estaba en la plaza, muchos recuerdos me invadían, mi antigua casa se veía como otra casa más en aquella hilera de viviendas, pero ella era especial, con su pequeño patio delantero y rosas; las rosas ya no estaban, no me sorprendía, aquella casa se quedó sola en cuanto mi madre se mudó y yo me fui a la universidad.

Tengo que admitir que aun así, estaba en buen estado. El auto siguió y les pedí que ahora tomáramos otra vía, vía final que nos llevaría a donde mi padre.

Este era un camino de tierra que se separaba de la carretera, el portón de hierro folgado estaba abierto como si esperara nuestra visita, faltaba poco para verlo. El camino se hallaba a la sombra de los árboles que descansaban a cada lado, los cultivos se veían hermoso desde ahí y por fin la vi, la enorme finca donde vivía mi padre, los demonios parecían sorprendidos por aquel lugar, si, era entendible.

El lugar era muy grande, de tres pisos, con una fuente en el centro y con los autos de mi padre en el fondo. Las rosas se veían hermosas plantadas en el pequeño jardín principal.

-Nunca pensé que su padre viviría en una Finca con tantos lujos, señorita- dijo el demonio encantado.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras rica?- dijo Ciel mirando todo aquello, en verdad que le encantaba la opulencia.

-No lo soy, todo esto es de mi padre, no mío- dije bajando del auto, mi corazón latía con más fuerza a medida que me acercaba a la puerta, subimos las escaleras y toqué la puerta de roble tallado. Nadie abría, volví a tocar y nada.

Ya me comenzaba a preocupar, no había nadie o eso parecía.

-Seb…- mis palabras quedaron en el aire cuando vi que habían abierto la puerta.

Me sorprendí y al principio no lo reconocí; él también me miraba sorprendido pero luego lo reconocí, era mi padre, aquel hombre alto, de ojos severos y ahora estaba sin cabello. Si no hubiera sido por su sonrisa no lo hubiera creído, era él pero muy demacrado.

El corazón se me hizo pequeño, dios, estaba terrible.

-¡Kat, que alegría que llegaras!- dijo él con los ojos iluminados, me abrazó y yo deje que lo hiciera, por lo menos estaba bien pero aun no podía adaptarme a esa nueva imagen. Lentamente le correspondí el abrazo, nosotros nunca nos demostrábamos afecto así que me pareció muy raro esa actitud hacia mí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Henry al notar que no estaba sola, se separó de mí y le extendió la mano a Sebastián –Es un placer, soy Henry.

Tan preocupaba que estaba con mi padre que se me olvidó que tarde o temprano los demonios y Henry se conocerían. No sabía qué hacer y debía estar preparada; no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Soy Sebastián- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de mi padre en un apretón de manos. _Bien hecho Sebastián_ pensé pero luego lo quise matar… de nuevo – soy el novio de Katherine y él es mi hermano Ciel.

Ciel hacia una sonrisa falsa y saludó a mi padre. Era muy buen actor, cualquiera pensaría que era ese niño inocente que habla alegremente con mi padre. El demonio me regaló una sonrisa de medio lado, maldito Sebastián, ya me había parecido raro que no me molestara últimamente. Pero bueno, como sabrán, no pude hacer nada, no podía hacer un escándalo, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él.

Como se imaginaran, mi padre me hizo un pequeño reproche por no comentarle que estaba saliendo con alguien, si tan solo pudieras leer esto querido padre, para que supieras que aquella solo era la idea de una mente infernal para atormentarme en mi estadía allá.

Entramos todos a la casa y mis acompañantes no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa del interior de aquella fría morada que tantos malos recuerdos me traían. Era lujo, esa simple y corta palabra. Con hermosos adornos de cristal, un pequeño bar donde se tenían unas cuantas botellas costosas de licor, una mesa con tallados en madera de roble, cosas costosas de la época de mi bisabuelo, escaleras de madera de alta calidad y así.

Sí, mi padre había hecho una fortuna con su negocio de bienes y raíces; ¿Quién lo diría?, aunque claro, algo tenía que ver la herencia que le dejó uno de mis ancestros, ¿Qué puedo decir? Los inmigrantes se esfuerzan en trabajar cuando llegan a su nuevo hogar, si no me creen, miren a la familia de mi padre, una familia de ingleses que querían tener una mejor vida. Ahora que recuerdo, aún tengo familia allá, un tío con el que muy pocas veces me comunico.

Y en cuanto a mí, nací aquí, en América, claro que de pequeña viví un tiempo en Inglaterra y todo eso; luego mis padres comenzaron a tener problemas, nos regresamos a este lugar y se divorciaron. Mi padre se quedó aquí y mi madre se quedó con la casa que hace poco les comenté, la que está en el pueblo.

¿Qué si soy una niña rica? No lo creo, si, estudie un tiempo en Europa y eso; pero no recuerdo nada de esas cosas, por dios, solo fueron 2 años y yo era muy pequeña.

Bueno, pueden creer lo que quieran, pero tampoco piensen que soy algo así como alguien de la nobleza, por favor, si, viví cómodamente hasta que me decidí independizar con mi ex… claro que el apartamento lo compraron mis padres, pero solo fue eso, nadie me ayuda en pagar las cuentas.

Y ahora bien; luego de aclarar lo anterior, continuamos con la historia. Nos sentamos en los muebles y comenzamos a hablar.

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?- dijo mi padre sentándose al frente de nosotros.

Yo me hallaba incomoda por la calidez que me proporcionaba Sebastián pero aun así no le daría el gusto. Aunque admito que hablar normalmente mientras él acaricia mis hombros, es algo casi imposible. Mi padre preguntó cómo estaba mi madre, preguntó por mi trabajo y demás temas.

-No lo podrás creer Sebastián- comenzó a decir –pero nunca pensé que Kat terminaría siendo una Psicóloga.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con interés el aludido –siempre he pensado que Katherine es muy buena en su trabajo.

-Es que siempre quise que ella estudiara Administración- dijo mi padre, su eterna queja, al parecer nunca lo aceptaría –Pero me alegra que Kat haga algo que le guste, ¿No lo crees?

-Mientras ella sea feliz, yo lo seré- dijo sonriente mientras besaba mi cabeza. Estaba roja como un tomate y mi padre me recordó aquello a lo que yo lo negué –Pero sí que lo estas, mi vida.

Por favor, mátenme, eso sonó demasiado cursi incluso para mí. Suspiré derrotada, por lo menos él estaba bien, me quedaría unos días más y me iría, ese era el plan.

La charla se extendió, mi padre hablo de casi todo con nosotros, les contó el origen de nuestra familia, algo curioso es que los demonios se miraron suspicaces entre si cuando tocamos el tema de Inglaterra. Más engaños, ellos seguían con sus secretos... siempre era lo mismo y ya me estaba cansado. Aunque aquello quedó en el olvido cuando nos habló de la enfermedad.

Nos dijo que estaba mejor, que las quimioterapias estaban haciendo su trabajo, aunque sentí que me mentía, no me quería ver a los ojos cuando lo decía, pero como ya era costumbre mía, lo dejé pasar. Luego le preguntaría mejor pero en serio que no me daba buena espina.

* * *

La mañana pasó normal, todo estaba bien hasta que mi padre nos llevó a nuestras habitaciones.

Ciel ya le habían asignado su habitación así que estaba cambiándose para salir y yo estaba con ganas de matar a mi padre. Él es el único hombre en el mundo que no tiene celos del novio de su hija, es todo lo contrario. Un padre normal al primer momento de conocer al novio es celoso y lo amenaza… ¡No hace que duerma con la novia en la misma cama!

-Bueno, aquí dormirán los dos- dijo mi padre. Yo coloqué peros pero mi padre dijo –hija, sabes que soy un padre moderno, tranquila que no me va a molestar, ni que yo fuera como tu madre.

-Pero…- no me dejaban hablar.

-Sebastián disfruta, que cuando conozcas a la señora suegra… será complicada- dijo mi padre dándole palmadas en la espalda a el demonio.

-Intentare agradarle, no se preocupe Señor Henry- dijo el hombre para luego ser corregido por mi padre diciéndole que lo llamara _suegro,_ eso era el colmo –está bien, suegro.

El maldito disfrutaba aquello, me miraba divertido. Mi padre se fue y yo a regañadientes acepté compartir la habitación con él.

Desempacamos y yo me fui al balcón, no había visto aquella vista desde hace mucho tiempo, la piscina y los cultivos en el fondo; en las colinas. Me encantaba esa vista y con eso recordé la mirada de mi padre cuando habló de la enfermedad, algo no estaba bien. Mi mente divagaba en mis pensamientos, entré en la habitación de nuevo y Sebastián ya no estaba; tal vez fue para la habitación de su Joven Amo.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa que solo era un sweater tejido y unos jeans. Era extraño ver a mi padre así, quería ayudarlo pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, la otra semana iría a consulta y me prometió llamarme cuando saliera de ella. Busqué una toalla para luego ir a la ducha, estaba segura que la había colocado en algún lugar.

Pero mi búsqueda fue interrumpida por unas manos frías que tocaron mi semi desnudo cuerpo. Su aliento resopló en mi oído y me dijo un seductor _¿La puedo ayudar en algo?_ Me di la vuelva para verlo y ahí estaba el mayordomo, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores es que estaba vez estaba mojado, con el cabello alborotado y solo llevando una toalla blanca.

Sentía que me desmayaría y al recordar mis pocas ropas; juró que nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado tanto. Él me sonreía de medio lado y me miraba con sus ojos llameantes. Tengo que admitir que se veía deseable así, semi desnudo.

-¿Por qué estás así?- dije pareciendo lo menos exasperada posible.

-¿Así como?- se acercaba cada vez más hasta que quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Que cuerpo tan bien tonificado, a pesar de ser delgado. Su piel tan pálida me hizo fantasear por unos segundos hasta que su acercamiento y toque en mi hombro hizo que la marca ardiera.

-Ya sabes… Semi…-me interrumpió mientras acariciaba mis labios.

-Me estaba bañando- prosiguió –es usted la que no está vestida apropiadamente, me hubiera dicho y la hubiera esperado para bañarnos juntos, porque no crea pero con esas ropas se ve muy apetecible.

Sus palabras eran hipnotizantes, se veía lujurioso y con sus ojos de su color natural. Se cercó lentamente y me besó. La misma sensación de aquella vez, no recordaba que tuviera unos labios tan suaves, pero aquel pensamiento… bueno, cualquier tipo de pensamiento se quedó atrás cuando sentí su dulce lengua entrando en mi boca. Yo estaba fuera de sí, el demonio jugaba con mi boca y yo le correspondía, no era porque quisiera, aunque admito que una parte de mí así lo deseaba.

Me acercó a su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano bajaba la tira de mi sostén, no sabía que era lo que él quería hacer conmigo, no sabía si quería solo seguir jugando o iba en serio, solo sabía que si él hubiera querido corromper mi cuerpo, yo no me negaría, no podía, me tenía a su merced.

Ya en parte no me importaba un comino en caer en las llamas eternas. Sus manos frías pero suaves, me tocaban con delicadeza mientras que yo luchaba internamente conmigo misma, sabía que aquello era un mar desconocido para mí, pero mi otra parte me recordaba que desde hace muchas lunas atrás ningún hombre me había tocado. Era curioso verlo a él con aquella mirada entrecerrada mientras me besaba.

Entonces sentí algo de miedo en mi interior, el encanto del demonio se desvanecía pero aun así una extraña sensación me invadía, eso no era lo correcto, aunque aquel hombre causaba en mí cosas que nunca creí experimentar de nuevo… ese hombre que estaba ahí era un demonio.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo alejé. Él me miró sorprendido y yo con sonrojo. Tal vez el demonio no se esperaba eso, yo tampoco si les soy sincera. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte mientras la marca ardía y me cubría con las manos mis zonas más íntimas.

Ahora el Mayordomo se acercaba serio, como si aquella aptitud mía no le gustaba, me tomó por los hombros y me empujó con fuerza al armario. Esa era su verdadera naturaleza, él podía tener lo que quisiera de mí cuando quisiera.

-No...- comencé a decir con miedo y tan vez algo más –no lo hagas, no quiero. Tomó mi barbilla y vi aquellos ojos desde lo alto, eran arrogantes y burlones a pesar de tener la boca recta.

-¿Qué no quiere qué?- dijo –que yo sepa, no soy el único que le gusta jugar a este juego, bueno, por lo menos yo si lo admito.

Abrí los ojos como dos enormes platos mientras escuchaba aquello. Era una mentira, a mí no me podía gustar estar en su juego enfermizo, yo aceptaba sus juegos eran por sus poderes, él me usaba… ¿Verdad?, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento o no con el demonio. El muy maldito se reía por mi aptitud, me tenía como su chiste personal, iba a seguir jugando conmigo si no hubieran tocado a la puerta.

Era Ciel quien aparte de sonar molesto nos decía que nos diéramos prisa. Yo me escurrí del agarré del demonio mayor y me metí en el cuarto de baño; temblaba y no sabía porque, tal vez por el miedo de que tal vez aquel demonio hubiera hecho lo que quisiera conmigo o del saber que tal vez, me gustaba lo que me hacía.

Nada de eso estaba bien, me encerré en el baño con miedo de que él entrara pero no lo hizo, no lo intento, solo me dijo fríamente que me diera prisa porque mi padre nos esperaba. Ahora estaba molesto igual que Ciel, al parecer hablaron mientras yo estaba en el baño sumergida en mis pensamientos, no lo sé muy bien.

Me duché con agua fría, la marca del contrato ya no me ardía y yo ya no estaba tan alterada. Aun así, me gustaba pensar en el mayordomo semi desnudo, aunque me decía a mí misma que aquello solo le daba la razón a lo que él me dijo, ¿Acaso este juego del gato y el ratón me gustaba? Pero más importante… ¿Acaso me gustaba Sebastián? porque sé que me atrae pero, una cosa es eso y otra cosa es el gustar.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras, ya más fresca, con un lindo vestido azul con detalles primaverales, mi cabello se hallaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo, no me veía mal para un almuerzo. Mi padre le gustó como iba vestida, a Ciel igual y a Sebastián; él me sonreía pero su sonrisa era distante, como si algo le molestara.

No iba a pensar más en la otra situación y así lo hice. Nos montamos en el Mustang último modelo de mi padre conducido por Sebastián y fuimos camino a la ciudad. Almorzamos en un restaurant muy elegante en la ciudad, era de mi padre por su puesto, muchos nos saludaban.

-Eres muy conocida aquí Katherine- dijo Ciel algo entretenido por ver a tantas personas que paraban en nuestra mesa a saludarnos –Primero que eres una niña rica y ahora esto.

-No soy rica- dije mientras comía el salmón ahumado –y solo me conocen por ser la hija del dueño.

-Si eres rica- dijo disfrutando como negaba aquello.

-No lo soy- dije mientras comía, ya era el colmo.

Mi padre llegó luego de saludar a unos cuantos amigos y se sentó a nuestro lado; Sebastián por su parte lo notaba callado y pensativo mientras que hacia lo posible por parecer humano con su comida en el plato. Ahora se veía distante, al parecer la charla con Ciel lo colocó en su lugar. Suspiré agotada, volvía a pensar en lo anterior, en el miedo que sentí al ver la naturaleza del mayordomo, lo que me dijo, ahora dudaba si en verdad yo también jugaba a su juego.

Lo volví a mirar y ahora él también lo hacía; me miraba curioso y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No sabía porque lo hacía y yo no sabía si en verdad me gustaba, todo era tan complicado.

* * *

Llegamos a la noche pero lo pasamos bien, ya comenzaba a creer lo que mi padre decía, él estaba mucho mejor por las quimioterapias, no mentía, tendría a Henry por un largo tiempo más. La habitación se hallaba en penumbras, ya habíamos cenado en la ciudad, yo quería descansar y darme una ducha de agua tibia; lo hice.

Estaba agotada, mi padre nos llevó de compras a un local donde él era socio, si era verdad lo que decía Ciel, yo era en parte una niñita rica o lo había sido en algún momento de mi vida. Sonreí en la cama mientras que acomodaba para dormir, Sebastián aun no llegaba y lo que más deseaba era que lo hiciera cuando yo ya estaba dormida; no estaba de humor para estar sola con él en esa misma habitación.

Pero como el destino es cruel, Sebastián llegó antes que yo me durmiera, eso sí, cerré los ojos e hice que ya estaba soñando. Escuché la puerta cerrarse, unos pasos, el armario abrirse y luego la ducha sonar; al terminar, el cuarto de baño se cerró, entre abrí los ojos y lo vi por el espejo de la peinadora. Buscaba su pijama mientras que una toalla cubría sus partes nobles, igual como había pasado antes de salir a almorzar, se quitó la toalla y madre santa, Sebastián se hallaba desnudo.

Aunque muy poco podía ver porque el espejo no me lo permitía, se vistió y vio al espejo, me miró sensualmente a los ojos. Con pánico cerré los ojos y no pasó nada. Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, hasta que unos brazos me tomaron por detrás, no dijimos nada y así fue por un tiempo. Mi cabeza mientras tanto estaba a mil, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días, Henry, su cáncer, Sebastián herido, Ciel celoso, los demonios mirándose con suspicacia por mi corto periodo en Inglaterra, Grell.

Y ahí fue que lo recordé, lo que el Shinigami le dijo a Ciel; _Como él tiene que ser tu Mayordomo por toda la eternidad…_ ¿Acaso Sebastián estaba contra su voluntad con Ciel?, al momento no lo pensé pero ahora era algo más claro o aparentaba serlo y si era así; ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo?

Mi cuerpo se sobresaltó con la idea de Sebastián teniendo que servir a Ciel por el resto de la eternidad, no era algo que me había cruzado por la cabeza, pero no eran tan descabellado.

-¿Va a dejar de fingir que está durmiendo?- susurró a mi oído, pero no era de una manera seductora aunque admito que la marca ardía un poco con ese contacto.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le dije dándome la vuelta, mala idea, su rostro y el mío quedaron a muy pocos centímetros. La luna que se asomaba por la ventana hacia que Sebastián luciera fantasmal con su tez blanca y el cabello cayendo en su rostro. Miraba divertido la situación esperando que me sonrojara o me alejara, pero nada de eso pasó, yo solo quería hablar con él a pesar que sus ojos y boca me invitaban a algo más.

-Los demonios no necesitamos del sueño- dijo el Mayordomo –aunque lo vemos como un lujo.

Estaba curiosa, él, un demonio tan fuerte sirviendo a un niño demoniaco, sus actitudes a ciertos temas, los secretos… así que le pregunté.

-¿Por qué Grell dio a entender que trabajas contra tu voluntad a servir a Ciel?- muy mala idea, el demonio me miró sombrío como si recordara algo que quería olvidar y sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

-Señorita, por su bien, es mejor que no pregunte cosas que no le incumben- me sentía amenazada, él nunca me había tratado así, ¿Tan malo era?, quería decir algo pero él no me dejó -es mejor que se vaya a dormir, así que espero que descanse, buenas noches –se alejó de mí y me dio la espalda.

-Sebastián yo…- quería disculparme pero no sabía cómo, tampoco sabía que había hecho.

-Buenas noche, dije- dijo en una voz molesta.

No sabía que pasaba, yo también le di la espalda y me quedé despierta por un largo tiempo hasta que el sueño me ganó. Pero no sin antes dormir con dudas en mi cabeza, dudas que tal vez nunca aclararía.

* * *

-¡Katherine!- alguien me llamaba -¡Maldita sea, despierta!- exclamó mientras me movía violentamente. Me desperté de golpe y vi que era Ciel, se veía agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije estirándome, era todo muy repentino y me sentía aun dormida.

-Es tu padre- comenzó a decir Ciel –lo acabamos de encontrar desmayado en su despacho.

No, esto no podía estar pasando, corrimos hasta el despacho de mi padre y ahí estaba Sebastián tomándole el pulso. Nos dijo que estaba estable, que respiraba con normalidad pero que era necesario llevarlo al hospital.

-No solo eso- dijo Sebastián mientras me daba un frasco de pastillas –al parecer el Señor Henry también tomaba calmantes.

Me horrorice, todo lo que decía mi padre era una mentira, él no estaba mejor por la quimioterapia, en realidad no sentía dolor por los calmantes, él no estaba bien y yo de tonta que le creí; ahora no sabía si mi padre volvería a despertar. ¿Por qué me mentiste?, me estremecí porque tal vez, esté sería el fin de la vida de mi padre.

* * *

 **Hola, volví. Perdón la demora, la universidad y la gripe no me dejaban volver. Sé que me extrañaban o quiero imaginar eso. Quiero dar las gracias por sus cometarios, los agradezco, me hace super feliz. Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Sigo o no?, cualquier cosa, dejen sus comentarios que como siempre, los responderé o intentare hacerlo, lo siento por si alguna vez no he respondido aunque creo que eso aún no ha pasado. Katherine como chica rica, nadie creo que se lo esperaba, aunque eso sí, ella no tiene nada de descendencia con la familia de Ciel, solo son casualidades. Bueno, espero que la espera haya valido, en serio. Se les quiere y espero leernos pronto… y si no es así, recuerden que no dejare el fanfic, solo que estoy algo ocupada.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Desde ahora mis días, durante un largo tiempo; fueron fríos y tristes. Estando en su cuarto increíblemente limpio y ordenado; veo su cama y pienso que hace unos día él durmió ahí. Durmió pensando que aquella mentira nunca se sabría, pero la vida o mejor dicho, la muerte, le ganó en su juego.

Estaba de negro, luto total, tantas palabras que nunca pudieron ser dichas, pero como me dijo alguien un tiempo atrás _los muertos no vuelven a la vida._ En realidad no lo hacen, me apreté mis manos cubiertas por los guantes negros y miré aquel abrigo negro que tenía doblado en mis brazos. Tocaron a la puerta y luego se asomó aquel demonio mentiroso de ojos rojos.

-La están esperando- dijo serio con su traje negro.

-Voy- fue lo único que dije para luego ir caminando a la puerta, él solo me miraba serio, no esperaba una sonrisa o una mirada dulce de mi parte, él no se merecía eso porque Sebastián igual que el otro pequeño demonio me habían traicionado. Suspiré al ir bajando a las escaleras, tenía que ser fuerte y lo sería; por mí y por mi padre.

Aun podía recordar los últimos momentos a su lado…

* * *

Habíamos llegado rápido, que suerte había sido que las vías estuvieran desiertas en aquella mañana. Lo metieron de emergencia en el Hospital mientras yo solo miraba todo aquello en cámara lenta. Esperamos mientras que lo estabilizaran, Ciel miraba serio la escena Y Sebastián igual; los tres estábamos muy callados, solo esperábamos a que el doctor saliera.

Cuando lo hizo, salí disparada a interrogarlo, le pregunté de todo, a lo que me dijo que era mejor hablar en su consultorio. Eso hice, fui en compañía de Sebastián a escuchar lo que éste tenía que decir.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté intentando parecer lo más calmada posible, el demonio me miraba detalladamente, como si esperara encontrar alguna huella de dolor pero yo, estaba increíblemente calmada o eso intentaba aparentar. El doctor mientras tanto, buscaba entre papeles y su rostro era de pesar.

-Me temo...- comenzó a decir el hombre de cabellos canosos –que el Señor Jones, esta grave.

-Pero no entiendo- dije preocupada –él dijo que iba a cada sesión de quimioterapia.

-Le lamento informar que su padre no ha vuelto a venir a las sesiones- dijo acomodando sus lentes al mismo tiempo que leía unos documentos –no se tiene registro de aquello desde hace 5 meses atrás.

Me sentía como una tonta, quería gritar y llorar pero no lo haría. No iba a permitir ser débil, no por esta vez.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir el demonio -¿Cree que despierte?

-No se sabe- dijo en Doctor frustrado –en estos casos lo mejor es esperar.

Salimos del consultorio del doctor, nos había dicho que era mejor esperar afuera de la parte de emergencia, aún estaban haciéndole unos estudios a Henry. Ya había llamado a mi madre cuando aún estábamos en la casa, eso fue como a las 6 de la mañana, ahora había transcurrido una hora y ya estaba en el Aeropuerto esperando a que su vuelvo saliera. Mi cabeza solo generaba interrogantes, pensaba y pensaba en aquello; en todas las posibilidades. No quería que mi padre muriera, no aun, no de esa manera. Por otra parte, tampoco sabía la razón por la que mi padre había decidido dejar de hacerse los tratamientos.

Me paré un momento mirando la enorme ventana de cristal, debía de ser de unos 2 metros. No podía ver al exterior por estar mojado de gotas de lluvia. Comenzaba a llover afuera y yo solo miraba las gotas caer, era una visión deprimente de mí, hacia lo posible por ser fuerte pero no lo era. Ahora Henry tal vez moriría y yo no podía evitarlo… era una inútil, todo era inútil. Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse con lágrimas, tal vez me derrumbaría en estos momentos.

Pero deje de pensar al sentir el cuerpo del Mayordomo abrazándome desde atrás. Respiraba lentamente y tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi cuello. Estaba tan pensativa que no noté que él aún seguía a mi lado, él me apoyaba y yo lo agradecía. Estar en sus brazos era algo que me hacía sentir paz en todo ese caos. Yo me volvía una con él al estar en sus brazos. Pero aquello duró poco cuando una voz hizo que nos separáramos.

Era de una mujer de mi misma edad, me llamaba y me saludaba pero no la reconocí al momento. Era alta, como del alto que el Mayordomo, blanca y cabellos como rulos. Le dije que no sabía quién era a lo que rompió en risa.

-Eres mala al no recordarme- comenzó a decir –aunque claro, solo estudiamos un año juntas.

En ese momento tuve la iluminación, era una vieja compañera de la segundaría, su nombre era Paola. Había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía una bata de doctora. Le pedí disculpas y nos abrazamos.

-Un placer- dijo ella a Sebastián, estaba sonrojada al verlo. Algo nuevo ocurrió en mí, claro, dado que en ese momento no estaba pensando en mi padre, sentí una nueva sensación contraria a la tristeza y eran los celos. Hace mucho que no sentía esta sensación y al principio no la reconocí, pero al notar que agarré el brazo de Sebastián supe lo que eran, celos.

Celos tontos y sin sentidos; pero es que me molestó tanto que mirara de esa manera a Sebastián que fui posesiva, lo peor de todo es que no tengo motivos, no estamos saliendo y aunque lo estuviéramos, no tengo que hacer eso.

-El placer es todo mío- dijo el Mayordomo luego de recuperarse del pequeño shock que le generó mi actitud. A la final, se terminó presentando con una sonrisa que hizo que Paola se sonrojara más, eso hizo que me molestara el doble, luego iba a tener tiempo para arrepentirme.

Lo bueno de todo es que mi mente se distrajo con la conversación que me proporcionó mi antigua compañera. Hablamos de nuestras vidas, al parecer se había casado con su novio de toda la vida, son felices y tienen un hijo pequeño. Me alegraba por ella, no a todos les tiene que ir mal en el amor y terminar siendo yo; con un gato y dos demonios.

-Y…- pensó bien sus palabras- ¿Cómo se conocieron?- ahora nos encontrábamos en la cafetería desayunando algo. Esa pregunta nos cayó por sorpresa, ¿Qué decíamos?, ni Sebastián lo sabía, disimulamos nuestro asombro y luego él dijo.

-Ella fue mi psicóloga una vez- dijo Sebastián… oh, estaba contando _Esa_ historia, digamos que sí, lo traté una vez pero no era para que actuara de esa manera – claro, desde el momento que entré me gustó mucho, fue amor a primera vista, pero ella no quería nada conmigo porque éramos paciente – doctor, por al final cayó y aquí estamos.

-Que lindo- dijo Paola mirando como él tocaba mi mano, me sentía bien con ese contacto, aunque fuera una simple actuación, me hacía sentir un tanto mejor. Luego de eso, ella nos preguntó qué hacíamos ahí, le dije lo de mi padre, fue difícil, no quería tocar ese punto pero lo hicimos, a la final me miró comprensiva y me dio ánimos. Ella siempre fue así y era algo que me agradaba que no cambiara al pasar los años. Se despidió de nosotros y se retiró por una emergencia; a la final, la vida de un doctor era difícil.

-¿Tenías que decir eso?- le dije apoyando mis manos en la mesa.

-Señorita, tiene que admitir que ese día fue muy productivo- concluyó con una sonrisa pícara. Me sonroje un poco con el recuerdo del demonio en mi consultorio, pero tal vez sea historia para otro momento, como dije anteriormente –además que tampoco tuvo que ponerse tan posesiva conmigo, no la voy a engañar si eso es lo que le preocupa.

-Déjate de tonterías- dije aunque sonreí un poco, a pesar que poco a poco me volví a sentir triste y preocupada. Baje la mirada, no podía dejar de pensar en mi padre, aunque no parecía triste, me veía pensativa.

-Es mejor volver- dijo el Mayordomo cauteloso, me miraba y sabía que intentaba saber lo que yo pensaba. Aunque no le hice mucho caso, solo podía pensar en que la vida de Henry estaba en juego.

* * *

Al llegar, Ciel nos dijo que mi padre ya había despertado, no saben lo feliz que me sentí al escuchar aquello. Él había despertado, estaba bien. Nos permitieron entrar a verlo. Se venía débil, pálido y moribundo; pero me engañe a mí misma al verlo de aquella manera. Quería decirle que volviera a los tratamientos, que siguiera viviendo, quería decirle muchas cosas, que lo quería, que lo perdonaba, decirle que no estaba solo, que a pesar de la distancia; yo siempre lo cuidaría. Quería decirle que el pasado ya no importaba, que podíamos ser mejores, que si quería hasta podía pasar una temporada en mi apartamento, no importaba que fuera pequeño, también quería decirle que cuando se mejorara podríamos ir a la casa de su hermano en Londres, que hace años no se veían por una discusión tonta que tuvieron. Pero lo que más quería decirle era que, a pesar de no haber sido el mejor padre del mundo, quería que supiera que ya no le tenía rencor.

Mis manos tomaron las suyas, eran frías y respiraba lentamente; como si cada respiración fuera dolorosa. Él me regaló una sonrisa tierna y feliz; yo quería llorar porque sabía muy bien que tal vez, aquellas cosas que quería decirle no podrían ser dichas, aquellas oportunidades habían sido desperdiciadas por haber colocado de importancia otras cosas. Yo en parte lo había abandonado a su suerte, era una hija terrible, ahora mi padre moría sin yo poder hacer algo.

No podía hablar, estaba muy débil para hacerlo. Ellos se fueron dejándonos solos, pero no me di cuenta cuando. Solo recuerdo que apretaba con fuerza las manos de mi padre, no quería que la muerte lo llevara de aquella manera. Es increíble como a veces terminaban las cosas.

-Kat…- dijo en un susurro -¿Alguna vez te conté del día que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez?

-No- dije con algunas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

Él comenzó a contar aquella historia, me contó de lo preocupado que había estado porque el embarazo había sido delicado, pero también estaba emocionado, nunca había sido papá y no podía esperar para verme, luego, cuando por fin nací, dijo que yo había sido la criatura más hermosa que había tenido en sus brazos, que se prometió cuidarme y preocuparse por mí.

-Sé que no cumplí las promesas- dijo viéndome –sé que te deje sola, a ti y a tu madre. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre has sido lo mejor que pudiera tener, si pudiera volver el tiempo, sería mejor padre, lo siento mucho hija, por ser tan cobarde y decidir irme así, pero ya no puedo arrepentirme, solo espero que ya no me odies.

Que tonto era, yo lo había perdonado desde hace tiempo, besé su mano y lloré. Se despedía de mí, no tuve fuerzas para hablar solo le dije lo mucho que lo quería, que a la final yo lo había abandonado. Tal vez, si yo no lo hubiera dejado solo, lo hubiera visitado, tal vez él hubiera buscado ayuda, tal vez él no hubiera decido irse de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos y se fue, me dejo sola y yo tomé su mano con más fuerza aun, una mano que no me tocaba, una mano fría, pero no quería dejarlo. No podía hacerlo.

-Qué triste- escuche decir una voz a frente de mí, era aterradoramente conocida. Lo vi, me miraba desde la ventana mientras me estudiaba curioso, esperando a que yo actuara, mi acto reflejo fue el llamar a los demonios a lo que éste sonrió con sus dientes de tiburón. Ellos llegaron detrás de mí – ¡Ay!, no es para tanto, solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo, así que no me molestes, Pequeño Sebas.

Grell le lanzó un beso en el aire a Sebastián para luego caminar hasta el cuerpo de mi padre y al parecer miraba algo entretenido, los demonios también, veían algo que yo no entendía.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir el Shinigami –no es como si ustedes no supieran desde el primer momento que él no iba a sobrevivir- dijo eso a los demonios, quienes parecían sombríos. Los miré sorprendida, dicho aquello, tomó su motosierra y corto algo en el aire. Estaba confundida, los demonios no me miraban y yo no entendía nada, ¿Ellos lo sabían y no me habían dicho nada?

¿Por qué?, Grell se despidió de Sebastián como era habitual y se despidió de mí guiñándome un ojo mientras decía un _Adiós niña, espero no vernos pronto._ Los signos vitales de mi padre no sonaban, era oficial, mi padre había muerto y yo me encontraba rodeada de traidores.

Nunca me dirigieron la palabra, Ciel le ordenó a Sebastián que fuera a buscar al doctor y él salió queriendo darme espacio. Parecía preocupado pero yo solo miraba fijo la mano que aun tenia entre las mías. Mi mirada inexpresiva solo pensaba que ellos me habían engañado, no me habían contado la verdad. Ellos lo sabían pero no me dijeron nada, mi padre había muerto, si tal vez yo lo hubiera sabido, hubiera intentado hacer algo, pero no pude.

El doctor llegó con Sebastián quien me dijo cauteloso que era mejor salir, lo hice, deje la mano fría del cuerpo sin vida de lo que alguna vez fue mi padre. El doctor y las enfermeras lo intentaban revivir pero era inútil, la muerte roja lo había acogido en su seno.

* * *

 **Un tanto triste esté capitulo, escuché un sinfín de música melancólica para escribirlo, por suerte mi padre está vivo, tuvo un derrame cerebral hace un año pero está bien, con tratamiento se ha recuperado. A todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco.**

 **A Veronica, me alegro que te guste la historia, puedes seguir dejando tus comentarios que con gusto los responderé.**

 **A MihaelaTaka, gracias por siempre estar ahí y darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, aunque deja la pereza que eso no es bueno jajajajaja**

 **A todas las demás personas que leen el fanfic, les animo a dejar sus comentarios, así me cuentan sus dudas y opiniones; siempre encuentro una manera de responder aunque esté muy ocupada.**

 **Otra cosa que quería decirles, ya está en la página la historia de Sebastián en el consultorio de Kath, porque sé que han quedado con dudas sobre eso, pueden buscar la historia como** _ **La Vida De Un Demonio En El Siglo XXI** **por Sebastián Michaelis**_ **o meterse en mi perfil. Bueno, los dejo, no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, solo espero que estén pendientes, las quiero demasiado *se le sale lo gay* y saludos.**

 **PD: le agradezco a E and Y por la edición, gracias por corregirme en unas cuantas cosas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Todos se hallaban en sus asientos, escuchando la misa, ahí podía encontrar a mi tío que vivía en Londres, fue la segunda persona en avisarle y como el funeral iba a ser dos días después de su muerte; le dio tiempo de venir. Él era muy parecido a Henry, solo que sus ojos eran grises; escuchaba al padre mientras su mente divagaba tal vez en recuerdos muy lejanos que tuvo con su hermano.

Entre otras personas que se encontraban en la despedida de mi padre eran sus antiguos trabajadores, amigos, primos lejanos, socios. Todos lamentaban su partida. Mi madre miró con desapruebo a mi acompañante, a ella no le había agradado la noticia de que tuviera _novio_ y menos que estuviera viviendo con él y con su _hermano_ en mi departamento sin ella saberlo.

No le agradaba Sebastián y punto; volvió su mirada azul en dirección al padre, así era Fani, mi madre, una mujer completamente estricta pero que me quería, yo lo sabía, siempre se preocupaba por mí.

A mí no me pareció la idea de que aquellos seres fueran a la iglesia, pero sabía que si no iban, eso podía generar interrogantes por parte de mi madre. Ciel no decía palabra alguna, era mejor así, no quería escucharlo hablar de ninguna manera. Los dos demonios miraban inexpresivos al padre, no se inmutaban, mientras que yo solo buscaba la forma de que los vitrales de aquella iglesia tan antigua, me dieran una respuesta.

La culminación de toda una vida, el miedo a la muerte es solo un tabú, todos iríamos para aquel trágico final, nos volveríamos polvo y quedaríamos vivos solo en los recuerdos de aquellos que nos conocieron; a pesar de aquello, aun así vivimos en un mundo de fantasía donde la muerte no es solo más que el villano, como si la muerte fuera el mal, sin saber que llegaba con sus ojos amarillo verdosos para llevarse tu alma, no porque quisiera sino porque era su trabajo.

Aun sabiendo eso, me atormentaba con la idea de que tal vez, yo hubiera evitado aquello. Fui egoísta y ahora él se había ido; lo peor es que no podría volverlo a ver en el más allá, su alma estaría en un lugar muy diferente al vacío que me tocaría vivir, un vacío eterno, así debía ser el estómago de la pequeña alimaña que ahora me miraba con sus ojos cobalto.

Volví mi vista al padre y ya era momento de llevar el ataúd a su última morada, al mausoleo de la familia. Fue llevado por mi tío y otros amigos de mi padre hasta aquel lugar; no quería imaginarme como se debía sentir mi tío, la culpa tal vez lo atormentaba, tantos años sin hablar por una discusión tonta. Todos con nuestros paraguas oscuros les dábamos la despedida. El día húmedo hacía lo que yo no podía, llorar. Yo no lloré en ningún momento, ni cuando su ataúd fue tapado ni cuando todos se fueron dejándome sola.

Solo miraba a dirección al mausoleo, Sebastián fue el único que se quedó ahí, Ciel acompañó a mi madre, ellos se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento que se vieron. El demonio a mi lado esperaba atento a que yo llorara, su mirada era sería pero expectante. Un _Nos están esperando_ de su parte hizo que me despidiera de Henry.

El camino de vuelta era silencioso, mi madre iba detrás con Ciel mientras yo iba al frente con Sebastián, siguiendo aquella falsa. El camino me pareció eterno, mi tío vendría luego de ir a buscar unas cosas en el Hotel donde se hospedaba, le dije que se podía quedar en la finca pero él no lo quería, tal vez el recuerdo de aquel lugar lo lastimaba.

Llegamos a eso de las 4 de la tarde a la casa, bajé del auto y entré para la casa; corrí al cuarto de mi padre y me quedé ahí. Una foto mía estaba en su escritorio, igual de otra con mi tío cuando eran jóvenes; me senté y vi esas fotos, se veía feliz, tal vez era de cuando estaban cursando la universidad.

Acaricié la madera de roble del escritorio y miré al exterior; la lluvia dejaba de caer. Busqué en las gavetas a ver si encontraba otra fotos y lo hice, un álbum viejo y sucio estaba en la última gaveta; lo abrí y ahí estaban fotos viejas de mi infancia, yo recién nacida, mi madre con sus bucles rubios antes de tener el cabello liso y negro; estaba con mi padre, mucho antes de tenerme.

Era una foto en esta misma finca; sonreí al verla, dos jóvenes enamorados, amor que no duró para toda la vida. Seguí viendo las fotos, una de cuando vivimos en Londres, yo con mis bucles castaños, estaba con mi padre en el Bing Ben, no lo podía recordar, me odié por no recordar aquellas épocas.

Habían muchas más fotos pero una me llamó la atención, era de mi padre conmigo en lo que parecía ser el comedor de la casa en Londres, me abrazaba y sonreíamos; yo era la viva imagen de mi madre pero con el cabello y el color de ojos de mi padre, eran los pocos momentos que podía compartir con él, luego se divorciaron y nuestra relación no fue la misma.

En la siguiente página encontré una carta, iba dirigida para mí, la tomé y la abrí; era la carta de mi padre antes de morir.

 _"Para mi querida hija de su padre._

 _El escribir nunca se me ha dado bien, de eso no lo sacaste de mi parte de la familia, debió de ser de tu madre, ella escribía poesía mientras estudiaba Letras en la universidad, ahí fue donde la conocí, desde el primer momento que me la presentó tu tío no me la pude sacar de mi cabeza, pero no sabía cómo llegar a ella; tu madre era una mujer de libros y yo era un hombre de números. Aun así, la invité a salir, ella pertenecía de una familia de inmigrantes franco-españoles, tenía dos hermanas más, su padre había fallecido cuando era pequeña, su madre se mudó de aquel país y vino a éste, con un sueño._

 _Agradecí a quien estuviera ahí arriba por hacer que nuestros caminos se cruzasen, con el tiempo, comenzamos a salir formalmente, nos íbamos los fines de semana a la finca y comíamos en familia, yo era muy feliz, con dos años de relación le pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó._

 _Nos casamos el 21 de Noviembre del 89 y dos años después te tuvimos; no sabes lo feliz que fue el tenerte en mis brazos, la muestra de nuestro amor con la forma de una personita tan especial. Tengo que decir que crecías muy rápido o así me parecía, con el tiempo nos mudamos los tres a Inglaterra, quería que tú vivieras en el país de mis antepasados, vivíamos en una casa al estilo Victoriano muy lindo, contaba la historia de que aquella casa perteneció a un príncipe Hindú que fue a ese país a buscar a su amada, fue rechazado pero le gustó tanto ese país e hizo tantos amigos que se quedó en aquel lugar._

 _Te gustaba que te contara historias de hadas y que te leyera libros; también recuerdo que amabas jugar con el gato del vecino, siempre fuiste una amante de los animales. Pudimos quedarnos en ese país un poco más pero no fue así, tu abuelo se enfermó y nos regresamos; murió al mes con una complicación en el corazón, me quedé en la finca y fui yo quien decidió manejar los negocios de tu abuelo, eso me trajo discusiones con tu madre, ya no compartía con ella ni contigo, fui un tonto al no notarlo, pero así pasó, incluso tu tío habló conmigo una vez de ese tema y por eso fue que discutimos, luego de ahí, él se mudó al apartamento que le había quedado en Londres y no nos volvimos a hablar._

 _Fui un tonto, ellos tenían razón. Si hubiera sido un mejor hombre, tal vez no me hubiera quedado solo, cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, tu madre me pidió el divorcio y se fue a vivir a la casa que estaba en el pueblo; se la di porque era una manera de demostrarle mi agradecimiento de haberme hecho feliz, aunque claro, nunca se lo dije; muchas cosas no le dije, igual que a ti._

 _Lo lamento mucho Kathy, debí ser un mejor padre y justo ahora me arrepiento; lo siento por si es tarde ya, siento que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida, nunca hable del cáncer hasta que me sinceré con tu madre la otra noche y le conté, ella se sorprendió y su voz se quebró._

 _Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que te enteraras y cuando me llamaste supe que ya lo sabías; pero me sentí feliz de saber que vendrías y que mayor felicidad que saber que no vendrías sola; él me agrada mucho y eso que no pude hablar mucho con él, quiero conocerlo mejor y salir como lo hicimos hoy, te veías muy linda con ese vestido, me recordaste a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad._

 _Ustedes se ven muy felices juntos y veo que él te trata bien; siempre quise eso para ti, con tu otro novio no lo veía así, aunque claro, no lo conocí muy bien, aun así, no era alguien muy agradable que digamos, siempre lo vi dominante pero no podía hacer nada, tú lo amabas, ya te darías cuenta y me alegró mucho cuando terminaron; no te enojes pero odiaba que él viviera en aquel departamento que compramos para ti._

 _Mientras que tu nuevo novio veo que se preocupa por ti, cuando te bañabas antes de salir con nosotros, conversé con él un poco, quedó en shock cuando le dije que noté lo mucho que le importabas a él, ¿Qué puedo decir?, soy un viejo sabio, noto los pequeños detalles de las personas._

 _Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, hasta me animé y te escribí esta carta; me gusta que estén aquí, el pequeño hace que me recuerde de mis primeros años siendo padre. Quedé con que tu novio cocinara para mí algún día, ojala que así sea; admito que me siento triste el no seguir con el tratamiento pero ya es algo que deje, aun así, si el día de mañana muero, no me importa, porque estarás conmigo, ese siempre ha sido mi miedo, el morir solo y si eso pasa; por lo menos sé que me visitaste antes de irme._

 _Así que espero poder verte mañana, espero que mi error y que esta mentira duré un poco más; si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo hiciera, sería un mejor padre y fuera al doctor; no dejaría el tratamiento porque tuviera un motivo por el cual vivir, motivo que apareció hoy pero que ya no tiene caso, así que lo siento por dejarme morir, solo piensa que ya es mi momento de irme, tengo mis remordimientos y tal vez cuando ya esté por partir; no quiera hacerlo, pero a veces se toma malas decisiones cuando estamos desesperados._

 _Así que si encuentras esto cuando ya no esté aquí, piensa que lo tonto fui por perderlas a ustedes, espero que no estés enojada conmigo y dile a tu madre que la amo; a las dos. Han sido lo único bueno en mi existencia, espero volverlas a ver en otra vida y que vivamos lo que en esta no se pudo._

 _Sin más que decir, dejo esto por aquí, iré al estudio a ver que citas cancelo para mañana, quiero pasar el día con ustedes. Te quiero hija, te quiero mucho y espero que seas muy feliz en tu vida; lo mereces._

 _Con todo el amor, tu padre."_

No me di cuenta en que momento mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la tinta de aquella carta, solo sé que no podía controlar lo que mis sentimientos generaban, me dolía inmensamente el no poder haber sido una mejor hija con él, nunca me tomé un momento para escucharlo, puse mis necesidades primero y no me detuve a pensar que tal vez él se sentía solo también; odiaba que pensara que no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera, no era así, yo lo quería y me preocupaba por él. Padre, ¿Por qué no pudiste ver eso?, tus errores ya no me importaban, solo quería que me fueras feliz, quería volver a la casa del Príncipe Hindú y que me contaras otra vez aquella historia. Quería volver a aquella casa y que me leyeras; recordar aquellos recuerdos dormidos en mi subconsciente.

Lloré pidiendo disculpas al viento, llevándome las manos a mi cara y sintiéndome de alguna manera liberada; aun así, me sentía sola y vacía; había quedado huérfana. Unas delicadas manos me abrazaron mientras acariciaban mi cabello.

-Está todo bien Kathy- dijo la voz de mi madre mientras que abrazaba mi cabeza –llora todo lo que quieras- me acomodé y abracé las curvas de la mujer que me dio la vida.

Lloraba con hipitos mientras que ella sonreía al acariciar mi cabeza, volvía a ser una niña, una niña llorona que necesitaba de su madre. Entonces ahí lo pensé, mi madre también se iría en algún momento, pero lo que más dolería era no estar con ella en el más allá, había sido una tonta por vender mi alma por algo tan banal como la fama.

Ella limpiaba mis lágrimas y me besaba mi cabeza; estaba protegida por su seno cálido, nada ni nadie me podía lastimar, eso pensé hasta que una aclaración de voz arruino ese momento. Era Sebastián quien nos miraba desde la puerta, no logro describir aun la mirada de aquel demonio, solo puedo decir que nunca lo vi así.

Me segué las lágrimas y él se disculpó por la intromisión, pero al parecer ya había llegado mi tío.

-Al parecer no conoces los buenos modales- dijo cortante mi madre al mayordomo, en serio que no lo soportaba.

-Vuelvo a pedir disculpas- dijo él tomando la postura de siempre.

-Ya no importa- dijo mi madre –Te espero abajo, hablaré un rato con tu tío.

Yo asentí y ella me regalo una sonrisa mientras que cerraba la puerta; respiré profundo y limpié mis lágrimas. Necesitaba calmarme, cuando lo hice, noté que no era la única en ese cuarto, ahí estaba él, me miraba serio, esperando a que hiciera algo pero yo no hice nada. Caminó a donde yo estaba y me intentó tocar.

-No me toques- le dije apartando su mano de mí. Me hería, sus dulces mentiras solo hacían que me sintiera más patética –vete, no te quiero ver.

Él lo hizo, me dejo en el cuarto, mientras yo controlaba la irá que me generaba su presencia. Respiré profundo y fui al baño; lavé mi cara y al salir tomé la carta de mi padre, la doblé y la deje en mi cuarto antes de bajar.

* * *

-¡Que exquisita comida!- exclamo el hombre de ojos grises que comía con nosotros en aquella mesa –no sabía que tu novio cocinara tan bien.

-No es para tanto- dijo Sebastián sentándose a mi lado –Solo improvisé un poco con los ingredientes que tenía a la mano.

Mi madre levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello aunque admitió que la comida del demonio era buena. Yo por otra parte no tenía hambre, Ciel me miró esperando a que diera un bocado pero no lo hice, el comer con aquellos dos era algo que para mí era una falta de respeto, se burlaban a mis espaldas y aun así esperaban un trato diferente de mi parte.

Me paré de la mesa alegando que no tenía apetito, mi tío se preocupó pero le expliqué no me sentía bien a parte que me dolía la cabeza, solo quería irme a dormir temprano, Ciel fingió preocupación igual que Sebastián.

-Querida- comenzó a decir el demonio –avísame si necesitas algo.

-Sí, si- dije haciendo todo lo posible para que no se notara lo incomoda que me sentía por la sensación de sus labios en mi frente.

Me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación; ya serían las 9 de la noche, me bañé con agua tibia y me vestí con mi pijama, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido, mis ojos estaban cansados y mi alma destrozada. Mi padre había muerto, los demonios me ocultaban cosas y yo a su vez le ocultaba cosas a mis seres queridos.

Qué vida tan miserable era la mía, el ser el juguete de un demonio, el haber vendido mi alma, yo moriría joven y mi madre se quedaría sola. Por Dios, que egoísta he sido, me odiaba. Sentada en mi cama y en mis pensamientos divagando; no podía dejar de pensar en Henry y en las mentiras de los dos demonios.

Alguien abrió la puerta y era él; no lo quería ver ni lo quería tocar, detestaba compartir el mismo aire. Al ver que él no se iba sino que se sentó a mi lado, como si quisiera decir algo de su boca, fue cuando me dispuse en abandonar la habitación, desde la noche antes de la muerte de mi padre no habíamos estado los dos en ese mismo lugar.

Él me dio espacio pero esta vez fue diferente, me tomó de la muñeca y no me soltó aunque se lo pedí.

-Déjame- no quería su contacto –He dicho que me…- pero me tiró sobre la cama mientras que él se posicionaba sobre mí.

-Usted es frustrante, demasiado frustrante, diría yo- dijo con sus colmillos y sus ojos demoniacos –adelante, diga todo lo que quiere decir- yo forcejeaba pero tenía mis manos en su agarré.

-Suéltame- pedí mientras que comenzaba a llorar de rabia –no quiero verte, sabes lo que has hecho.

-¿Qué hice?- su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos –refresque mi memoria, vamos, dígalo.

-¡No!- dije buscando desesperadamente salir de su agarré –no quiero hablar contigo, maldito demonio mentiroso- lloraba con más fuerza recordando cómo se habían burlado en mi cara.

-¡Ah!- exclamó con gozó en su voz –ahora soy un demonio mentiroso.

-Sí, lo eres- dije firme al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo buscaba una salida, no podía apretaba cada vez más haciéndome sentir daño –te odio, los odios, siempre ocultándome cosas…- el llanto me detuvo un momento.

Aquello al parecer le causaba gracia, yo solo sentía rabia mientras que sus ojos me miraban con soberbia, estaba muy cerca de mí como si esperara que hiciera algo, ¿Por qué me había ocultado el estado de mi padre?, ellos lo sabían pero aun así, me dolía más que Sebastián haya callado que el mismo Ciel, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me ocultaste que mi padre no viviría?- pregunté ocultando mi rostro en unos de los extremos de mi brazo izquierdo, la marca me causaba dolor y me hacía llorar en silencio.

-¿Acaso eso hubiera evitado que él muriera?- pregunto alejando su cara de la mía –usted no es más que una simple humana, no puede jugar a ser dios.

-Hubiera intentado algo- dije volviendo a llorar con fuerza.

Él soltó mis muñecas, yo no poseía fuerzas para pelear, así que solo me tapé mi cara con mis manos y lloré con más fuerza.

Tenía razón, no hubiera cambiado nada, pero por lo menos hubiera intentado arreglar las cosas con mi padre antes de su partida, quería disculparme por nunca haberlo ido a visitar. Sebastián colocó todo su peso sobre mí y me abrazo; busqué desesperada su calor y lloré en su cuello, olfateando su olor.

-Tonta Señorita- susurró en mi oído –no era nuestra intensión herirla, solo la protegíamos, ustedes estaba tan tranquila que no queríamos destruir su tranquilidad por algo que no podíamos evitar.

-Pero yo…- intenté hablar pero las lágrimas no me dejaban.

-Usted no tiene la culpa de la muerte de su padre- dijo el con aquella voz a mi oído –nadie tiene la culpa de aquello, esa fue una decisión que él tomó y que escapa de nuestras manos.

Quería decir algo pero sus fuertes brazos y sus manos desnudas no me lo permitían; era verdad, no era mi culpa su muerte, el pensar que pudiera evitarlo de alguna manera, era imposible, las decisiones que tomamos no se pueden cambiar, mi padre decidió morir y yo decidí dar mi alma a las tinieblas por fama. Nada lo podía cambiar, la única culpable por no entenderlo era yo.

Se separó de mí y vi su rostro, no creí que los demonios pudieran colocar aquella cara, ni sabía si estaba actuando, pero preferí creer lo que su mirada expresaba y era arrepentimiento puro. En aquel momento tan íntimo no pude evitar pensar en cómo estuvimos hace unos pocos días, semi desnudos y al ver lo guapo que se veía con la luz de la luna, comprendí algo y era que esa atracción hacia el mayordomo había evolucionado, ya no me atraía, en realidad, me gustaba Sebastián.

* * *

 **Hola todo el mundo, ¿Cómo están todos? Yo estoy muy bien, gracias al carnaval que tengo unos días libres, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **A Veronica, hola de nuevo, espero que estés bien. Sí, es un tanto fuerte ese tema, mi madre convulsionó una sola vez pero con tratamiento se curó, aun así espero que la tuya mejore. Gracias por seguir por aquí y por leer el otro fanfic también, espero leernos pronto, cuídate.**

 **A Guest, y ahí tienes la discusión, no fue tan larga pero espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar, espero verte de nuevo por aquí, cuídate y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Si, Soma hizo una aparición muy breve en la historia y no, ella sigue sin ser una Phamtonhive, digamos que las casualidades existen, tal vez hasta algún día me decida el escribir ese relato.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por ser tan amables de leer mi otro fanfic, espero actualizarlo pronto, aunque aún estoy pensando que tema pudiera hablar Sebastián. Creo que ya no tengo nada que decir, solo diré que sé que Ciel no ha tenido un papel protagónico aun, pero tranquilos, les tengo sorpresas preparadas para cuando los tres regresen al departamento.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido, espero que tengan una linda semana, se les quiere mucho, gracias por siempre estar ahí. Cuídense, las quiero y nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Ya las cosas no eran lo mismo, desde aquella noche, no podía dejar de pensar en su contacto, había admitido que él me gustaba y si fuera poco; aun teníamos que seguir durmiendo juntos, la razón era que pasamos 10 días más esperando a que los abogados arreglaran los papeles de la herencia.

Claro, no fue tan complicado puesto que mi padre dejó el testamento, todo quedaba a mi nombre y cuando me refiero a todo, estoy hablando de todo, entre aquellas cosas estaban; sus autos, la finca, la casa del pueblo, los negocios que poseía y la casa estilo victoriana que se encontraba en Londres.

Tenía planeado volver a aquel lugar, mi tío la cuidaba, iba a revisarla y se cercioraba que todo estuviera en orden; lo agradecía, él en verdad se preocupaba por los recuerdos de mi padre. Admito que no volví a llorar desde aquella noche, ya estaba más calmada o eso aparentaba.

El ambiente en la finca también era tranquilo, y lo sería más si no fuera por un solo pequeño problema; mi mamá y Sebastián; ella no lo soportaba a él, pensé que al pasar más tiempo juntos se llevarían mejor; gran error, mi madre lo detestaba cada vez más. Sé que eran celos, aunque no lo admitiera, pero ella era así.

Con mi ex lo había sido y claro, al saber lo que él me hizo; se desató el infierno en la tierra. Y es que no es por exagerar, pero la mujer que me dio la vida tenía un carácter fuerte, carácter que ha sido moldeado al pasar los años, como si cada experiencia la ayudara más con ese carácter tan difícil.

–No me gusta– dijo mi madre una mañana en la cocina.

–¿Por qué no te agrada?– dije juntando los panes con mantequilla.

–Demasiado perfecto para mi gusto– dijo ella mirando a la salida. Bueno, en parte era verdad, era demasiado perfecto a veces, pero pensé que; siendo ella tan perfeccionista, eso le terminaría agradando.

–Solo son celos– susurré colocando los panes en el tostador.

–¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó ella con los ojos entre cerrados, claro que le dije un _No es nada,_ pero en serio que no le encontraba el sentido a todo aquello, además no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hablar o pensar en él, pensar en lo que sentía, estar con él o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su persona, me confundía – Solo digo que alguien tan perfecto no me convence, a parte que me ocultaste que vivías con él.

Ya volvía con lo mismo. Querida madre, si te oculté eso, lo siento, pero aunque te lo hubiera dicho el mismo día que los invoqué, sería la misma situación, además que no teníamos nada, eran demonios… era verdad, Sebastián era un demonio, en ese momento pensé en lo tonta que tal vez me veía confundida por un ente del mal.

Llegó Ciel saludándonos como buen niño que era frente de mi madre, mis pensamientos los tenía que dejar para después.

Mi madre lo adoraba, desde que él había explicado la razón del vivir con nosotros (Contó algo así como que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y que su hermano era el único que había cuidado de él, que su hermano trabajó al mismo tiempo que estudiaba para sacarlo adelante).

Si, una historia muy conmovedora, me llegó a mi alma condenada, tanto que tomé a Ciel, lo abracé, le dije que más nunca estaría solo; espero que captaran el sarcasmo. Aquella historia fue tan cliché que no sé cómo mi madre la creyó.

Pero bueno, ella no sabe que es mentira y me seguía diciendo que lo único bueno de Sebastián era aquel niño.

En ese momento entró Sebastián quien me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, cosa sumamente incomoda dado que ahora sé que me gusta, así que todo contacto con él, me afecta mucho, tanto que intentaba siempre dormir antes que él llegara a la cama, aunque había notado que hay veces que no viene en toda la noche, mejor para mí; aunque es cuando vuelvo a pensar en su cuerpo suave sobre el mío, su peso y la sensación de seguridad que me daba.

Pero era mejor dejarlo así y pensar con la cabeza fría; ahora que lo noto, desde aquella noche, no se acercaba a mí de aquella manera tan común suya, seguía con sus toqueteos tontos, pero no ocurrían momentos que me quitaran el aliento, al parecer había entendido que quería estar sola, era lo mejor para mí, aun extrañaba a mi padre, a mi manera lo hacía y su presencia nublaba mi razón.

Habían veces que pedía dormir con mi madre, así recordaba mis épocas siendo una pequeña, que soñaba con castillos de algodón, así que tampoco es que pasara mucho tiempo a solas con él. Aquella mañana, ya se iban a cumplir 10 días, el día siguiente regresaría a casa; aquello me alegraba, volvería a mi vida.

Extrañaba a mi querido Pelusa, aunque sabía que estaba en buenas manos; hablaba con Evelyn por videollamadas, donde también copiaba las clases que me faltaban, cada vez que hablábamos me preguntaba por Sebastián; al parecer, una de las veces que yo me estaba bañando, sonó el celular y el demonio atendió la llamada.

Claro, ella se enojó mucho conmigo porque nunca le había dicho que tenía novio y ya como es costumbre mía, me disculpé; ya me resigné a que Sebastián diga que es mi novio.

Hasta mi tío, antes de tomar su avión, me pidió que algún día nos tomáramos unas vacaciones de pareja para Londres. Claro que iré a Londres pero no con ellos.

Aun así, no todo era malo con los demonios, por lo menos se propusieron en administrar mi ahora nuevo capital, para así no tener que perder tiempo escribiendo. Si, el pequeño tal vez estaba ansioso por comer mi alma, porque no entiendo que otra razón tendrán para ayudarme con mis nuevos adquiridos bienes.

Quedamos en que aquella finca la alquilaría, igual que a la casa del pueblo, era mejor así; eso sí, quería irla a ver, desde que había llegado, no había ido para aquel lugar, además; al parecer habían unas personas que pasarían en la tarde que estaban interesados en habitarla por unos meses.

Así que esa mañana, luego del desayuno, nos dirigimos al pueblo. Al llegar, los recuerdos invadieron mi mente, estaba frente a la casa de mi infancia, con su pequeño jardín ya marchito y con aquella fachada vieja. Pasé gran parte de mi vida ahí, aun lo recordaba con claridad.

Mi madre también estaba feliz de estar en ese lugar, entramos y notamos que la casa se veía bien, solo le faltaba un poco de limpieza, pero no era tanto. Íbamos a limpiarla; eso sí, mi madre nos digo que mientras tanto; iría a comprar unas cosas para su viaje de regreso, al parecer se le había pasado por alto hasta ese momento, por su parte, Ciel decidió acompañarla puesto que no quería quedarse a limpiar, esa era una de las veces que escapaba de sus obligaciones.

–Con que tendremos que hacer todo nosotros– le dije al demonio quien miraba como Ciel salía de la casa. No quería quedarme con él pero no tenía opción, lo miré un rato más, seguía viendo a la puerta, pensativo, lo miré en aquel momento, era raro verlo así, hasta llegaba a preocuparme a veces. Seguí detallando sus facciones perdidas hasta que me dirigió la palabra, aun así, sabía que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

Propuse que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, a pesar que él protestó, no me importó. Ya debería estar acostumbrado que para esas cosas yo era terca, quería ayudarlo y él aceptó resignado. Una victoria para mí, le gané al demonio.

Cosa que me arrepentí cuando supe que fue una terrible idea, comenzó con su toqueteo, aquello me ponía nerviosa y sé que era apropósito, a pesar que alegaba que eran por accidente. Quería estar sola, así que tomé mis cosas y subí a la segunda planta; se sentía una paz increíble. Caminé por el pasillo y entré sin pensarlo a mi antiguo cuarto, claro, la habitación era muy diferente a como yo la recordaba; ahora las paredes eran todas blancas, había una cama individual, dos espejos, uno en la peinadora y otro más pequeño, en la pared; eso sí, el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín, aún estaba, era hermoso, con su barandal negro, un mueble de jardín esperaba afuera y me senté ahí.

Recordé las veces en que leía un libro mientras el día era soleado como aquel, extrañaba el olor a flores silvestres pero por lo menos los pájaros cantaban entre los árboles, siempre me gustó esa sensación de tranquilidad, podía estar así por horas, leyendo y comiendo galletitas recién hechas que mi madre me preparaba.

Luego sonreí amargamente al pensar en mi progenitora, odiaba mentirle, odiaba hacerle creer que mi vida era una cuando en verdad era otra, yo no hacía un buen papel de hija. Nunca le había mentido a mi madre y ahora lo hacía; lo peor es que sabía que ella, estaría mejor sin saber la cruda verdad de lo que deparaba mi destino.

Volví a entrar, ya había sido demasiado aire fresco por ese día, iría a limpiar el cuarto, Sebastián no estaba, era mejor para mí. No quería pensar más en mi madre y tampoco en el Mayordomo, su sola presencia me abrumaba, aunque no evitaba pensar en él, simplemente no podía, volvía una y otra vez a mi mente.

En realidad, no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas en mi cabeza, tan sumergida en mi mente estaba que no noté cuando se cayó el pequeño espejo al suelo y en acto seguido, me corté como una tonta por querer recoger los fragmentos con las manos, maldije por lo bajo cuando noté la sangre saliendo de la palma de mi mano derecha.

– ¿Está bien, Señorita?–, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya estaba detrás de mí, sonaba preocupado al verme sangrar y me pidió que me sentara en la cama, limpió rápidamente el suelo y yo; con un pañuelo que él me había entregado, presionaba con fuerza la herida, solo rogaba que no me tuvieran que tomar puntos, con toda esa sangre, podía jurar que era muy profunda.

–Déjeme ve– pidió tomando mi muñeca cuando ya había terminado y vio la herida, yo gruñía de dolor, estaba aún preocupada.

– ¿Todo bien?– pregunté notando que él la miraba fijamente, al mismo tiempo que mojaba sus labios con la lengua, no sabía si era jugando o no, hasta que; acercó su cara a mi mano y lamió mi herida.

Yo no sabía cómo actuar, nunca me había pasado una experiencia de ese tipo, y es que, ¡Por favor, no es normal que alguien actué de esa manera!, no sabía si era un vampiro o un demonio, nunca me imaginé que Sebastián se descontrolaría por mi sangre, tanto que lamiera mi mano, de una manera tan lenta, con su lengua húmeda acariciando mi pálida y adolorida mano; aquel contacto tibio hacía que un escalofrío naciera de mi nuca y mirara con terror a Sebastián, el cual limpiaba mi herida con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía que hacer algo, temía por mi vida, por lo que podía pasar después, él tomaba de mi sangre como si fuera un líquido vital, así que le quité bruscamente mi mano de su boca. Gran error, nunca le quiten la comida a una fiera porque luego los atacara.

De un momento a otro, él me tumbó en la cama y apretó mis muñecas con fuerza, habíamos quedado como lo habíamos hecho hace unas noches atrás, aquella vez que discutimos, pero esta vez era muy diferente, él me miraba con sus ojos inhumanos llenos de hambre y algo más, tal vez perdería mi alma en esos momentos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, ya la herida no me causaba dolor, no podía pensar en aquello cuando miraba su sonrisa vampírica y aquella mirada, se acercaba, su pecho tocaba el mío, mientras que yo cerraba los ojos al sentir su aliento gélido por mi nuca y rostro.

No sabía cómo sentirme, pensándolo de otra manera, ésta pudiera ser la narración de una escena erótica, tal vez lo era, tal vez era el comienzo de algo más comprometedor, pero en ese momento no lo pensé, mi miedo opacaba la excitación que pudiera sentir y es que; el sentir los colmillos de un demonio por tu mejilla, era algo un tanto alarmante.

Yo no lo miraba, pero sabía que él lo hacía. Su mirada me traspasaba y me hacía sentir insegura, era estar a merced de una fiera salvaje, esperando a que dejara de jugar contigo y que te quitara la vida; duramos así un rato, sintiendo su respiración por mi piel, hasta que rompió la tensión con un beso brusco, labio contra labio, sus colmillos me rompían con su beso agresivo.

Su contacto tibio hizo que mi piel se erizara, estaba fuera de mí, no me reconocía. Él me estaba besando, no como las veces anteriores, esa vez era el beso de un demonio, toda su esencia pura. En un descuido entró a mi boca, la confusión me azotaba.

No era lo correcto, eso lo sabía, ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan bien el corresponderle?, ¿Por qué me gustaba acercarlo a mis ropas cuando él me había soltado de su agarre?, me gustaba pero tal vez la idea de tener algo entre nosotros dos no era lo adecuado, tal vez no se llegaría a nada, pero yo no podía parar y él tampoco, él mordía y rompía mi labios para luego lamerlos.

Buscaba mis curvas sobre mi ropa, como una manera desesperada de tenerme más cerca de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, la necesidad del oxígeno me pedía a gritos que respirara un poco, pero no quería. Sabía que aquello era incorrecto pero me sentía tan bien estando bajo el deseo de la bestia.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, Espero que estén bien y que no me odien por durar tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que, si, la universidad, es malvada, no me deja ni escribir ni leer fanfics. Ahora bien ¿Cómo están? yo estoy bien, muy cansada, pero no me quejo.**

 **Mihaela-Taka, me encanta que te guste como van las cosas, lo siento por no seguir leyendo tu historia, ahorita voy a hacer, me hace sentir muy feliz que aun sigas ahí y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual. Nos leemos pronto y cuídate.**

 **Veronica, hola, gracias por seguir aquí, creo que deberías abrirte una cuenta, así te pudiera responder por mensaje privado. Si, Kath por un momento se arrepintió, pero al final lo ha aceptado bien. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir leyéndonos pronto.**

 **Acabo de subir en esta misma página, el relato llamado _El Príncipe Hindú,_ que tiene que ver con el capítulo anterior de la historia. Lo pueden buscar por mi perfil.**

 **Esta vez no subí capítulo nuevo de** _ **La Vida De Un Demonio En El Siglo XXI por Sebastián Michaelis,**_ **solo he colocado el segundo, el tercero tal vez lo suba junto con el capítulo que viene de esta historia.**

 **Perdón por dejarlas con este capitulo tan corto, pero el otro tendrá nuevas sorpresas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Sus manos desnudas acariciaban mi cuerpo, me ensuciaba y arrebataba con sus perversos besos; ya me hallaba semidesnuda, mientras él dejaba mi boca y hundía su rostro entre mis dos senos. Lo deseaba y más cuando acarició mi espalda por debajo del ropaje.

Mi cuerpo era suyo. Sus ojos lujuriosos no me miraban, solo degustaba de aquel momento. Mi blusa quedó desabotonada por completo y lamió con locura mi ombligo.

Quería continuar de esa manera, quería ser suya. Nuestras respiraciones eran la única melodía de fondo, la primera tonada de una gran melodía que culminaría en el éxtasis provocado por la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

Deseoso de mí, abrió los ojos que aun brillaban inhumanamente y me miró; ya no me veía con hambre, solo con placer, quería llegar a mi alma y teñirla de negro; de la oscuridad perpetua, hacerme descender a los infiernos.

Me volvió a besar y aquel beso fue hambriento, buscaba algo; miró mis senos y lamió su boca, tomó mi broché y lo abrió con una sola mano; la presión que generaba mi sostén desapareció y él me volvía a tomar para besar lentamente mis labios, mientras que sus manos se aproximaban a mis dos frutos.

No me interesaba seguir siendo su muñeco. Podía lazarme a la tormenta, ser herida por él, ser envuelta por su ala de mentiras, morir y renacer de las tinieblas todas las noches a su lado. Sí, podía, porque a pesar de que esto solo me destruiría, como cuan droga a su consumidor, no me importaba hundirme en su oscuro corazón. Solo me importaba ser suya.

* * *

– ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme hoy?–, ya el silencio incomodo que albergaba el auto, me estaba matando. Así que, ¿Qué mejor manera que romper el hielo que con una charla?; él por otra parte, se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la ventana del auto.

–Era esto o quedarme en casa sin hacer nada– dijo suspirando aburrido –y no tenía ganas de ayudar a Sebastián con los labores de la casa, además, no creo que mi presencia te cause molestias– me miró suspicaz.

Suspiré resignada, no tenía de otra. El auto se estacionó en el estacionamiento de la universidad y bajamos; tomé mi cartera y mis libros para luego ir en dirección al edificio.

Le había dicho a Evelyn que podíamos vernos en mi departamento o en su casa, pero ella se negó argumentando que era mejor hacer el trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad. Era lo mismo en cualquiera de los dos casos.

Entramos por la puerta de cristal y de espalda estaba Evelyn hablando con alguien; al notarme, me abrazo tan fuerte que por poco me quedaba sin aire.

– ¡Kathy, querida!– dijo mientras que me apretaba más.

–Hola Eve, me alegra volver a verte– dije entre su cabello rubio.

–Lamento no haber podido ir al funeral– dijo soltándome mientras me miraba preocupaba –Es que, se me presentó unos percances–, me volvió a abrazar diciendo esta vez _Pero me alegra que estés bien_.

–Tranquila Eve, por lo menos estabas ahí para mí– dije sonriéndole. Damas y caballeros, les presento a mi amiga; Evelyn Manccini, rubia, ojos claros, sexy, amable, filántropa, rica y no, sé lo que están pensando, no es una Mary Sue, solo es mi amiga; mi querida amiga.

–Lo sé, pero debí…– dejó de hablar cuando se percató que yo no estaba sola –pero que grosera soy, un placer, me llamo Evelyn y ¿Tú, cómo te llamas?– dijo tendiéndole la mano a Ciel.

–Me llamo Ciel– respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tomando la mano de mi amiga.

– ¿Quién es él?– me preguntó mirándolo.

–Es el hermano de Sebastián– dije incomoda.

– ¿Enserio?– preguntó sorprendida, para luego querer saber cuándo conocería en persona al tal Sebastián –Si así es el pequeño, no me quiero imaginar al hermano– comentó refiriéndose a la belleza del pequeño.

– ¿Quieres algo, pequeño amiguito?– dijo ella a Ciel con una gran sonrisa sin darme tiempo de protestar. Así era ella, amable con todo el mundo. El pequeño demonio se negó pero ella fue tan insistente que tuvo que ceder. Suspiré cansada, ni era mediodía y ya la mañana estaba cargada de tantas situaciones.

Al ir caminando por el pasillo, noté que más de un conocido se había detenido a darme las condolencias, aquello estaba muy raro, a lo que Evelyn se confesó diciendo que fue ella quien lo dijo, como siempre…

Al final, luego de tantos molestos _lo siento_ , acepté sus disculpas a lo que ella se alegró, pobre y tonta amiga mía, pero no puedo decir que me molestara tener a alguien preocupándose por mí.

Miré mi teléfono celular y ahí estaba un mensaje; era de _él_ y sin pensarlo; lo borré sin siquiera abrirlo. Al parecer, el volver a mi hogar no había sido tan buena idea.

* * *

Estaba cansada, ya era el cuarto libro de Freud que me tocaba revisar y el trabajo no llegaba a su fin; Ciel mientras tanto, como niño bueno, leía con interés alguno de los otros libros de psicología general que estaban sobre la mesa.

Por otra parte, Evelyn buscaba información desde su laptop mientras yo escribía desde la mía. Aunque, admito que aquel ambiente me gustaba, el estar ocupada trabajando o estudiando era algo agradable. Me causaba gracia puesto que los demonios me propusieron que con lo que me entraría de ganancias por los negocios de mi padre, no tendría que trabajar por mi cuenta, pero no quería, quería hacer algo más, no solo escribir, trabajar, por ejemplo.

Hice una pausa y tomé del líquido amargo que era aquel café negro; no suelo tomar café, pero en la universidad siempre lo hago, me mantiene activa y en esos momentos lo necesitaba con urgencia. Vi detenidamente el documento en Word, parecía una autómata mientras estudiaba la pantalla.

No había caído en cuenta que aquella misma semana había regresado a mi hogar, hace más de una semana mi padre se había ido y no, tranquilos que las siguientes líneas no tienen nada que ver con narraciones de una mente en depresión; digamos que solo lo recordé por un momento, es normal, era reciente su muerte; así que el dolor estaba latente, como una herida profunda y fresca en mi corazón.

Luego me recordé todo lo que pasé estando en la finca de mi padre, mi madre y… Sebastián, del solo pensar en su presencia, mi corazón daba un vuelco. Me traía a mi mente la imagen de lo que hicimos en la casa del pueblo, o bueno; de lo que intentamos hacer, porque sí, Ciel y mi madre llegaron; así que bajamos para no levantar sospechas.

Desde aquel día, no lo podía ver ni mantener una conversación con él. Por otra parte, el susodicho se tomó la situación muy calmada, hasta sentí su distancia los últimos días. En el fondo me sentí estúpida y un poco mejor al darme cuenta que tal vez; el no entregarme a él aquella vez, había sido la decisión más coherente, al final; parecía que ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Para conflictos internos búsquenme a mí, un padre muerto y un caballero demonio que no era un caballero, el rechazo amoroso siempre era el peor y eso ocurría conmigo en esos momentos; aunque volví a meditar y en realidad no era rechazo; era lo más natural, él era diferente a lo que se supone es estar con un humano, tal vez era lo normal para ellos; aunque sabía que tal vez, estaba equivocada.

Tal vez, solo estaba jugando conmigo en estos momentos, esperando a que llegara voluntariamente a caer en sus garras.

Al darme cuenta de lo que por poco íbamos a hacer en la casa del pueblo, el terror se apoderó de mí. Me iba a transformar en la concubina de un demonio, aunque yo lo deseara a él, era peligroso. La voz de Evelyn me sacó de mis pensamientos, había quedado como una tonta puesto que había comenzado a hacer un montón de gestos que le causaron gracia a mis dos acompañantes.

– ¿Todo bien?– preguntó Evelyn mientras Ciel me estudiaba.

–Sí, sí, claro– dije saliendo del encantamiento que producía mi mente.

Claro, ella no me creyó, pero no insistió. Seguimos en nuestro trabajo hasta que la tarde nos tomó por sorpresa, nos despedimos y yo me sentí animada; podría descansar por fin.

* * *

– ¿Cómo les fue?– preguntó el Mayordomo mientras colocaba mi cena al frente de mí.

–Nada destacable– dijo Ciel revisando su celular –conocí la amiga de Katherine, me pareció agradable– finalizó mirando al Mayordomo.

–Me alegra que el Joven Amo haga nueva amistades– dijo el demonio mayor sentándose a nuestro lado, Ciel lo observó y volvió a lo suyo – ¿Cómo le fue en el trabajo?– me preguntó a lo que yo solo respondí un simple _Bien_ , ni lo vi, no quería hacerlo.

Miré a Ciel y éste nos estudiaba a los dos, como si notara algo que yo no y luego se excusó diciendo que saldría un rato.

Lo veía pensativo, quería preguntarle pero no lo hice, _Cosas de demonios, al fin y al cabo_ pensé para mis adentros.

Le pedí a Sebastián que no se preocupara por mis platos sucios, yo los limpiaría, él aceptó y me dejó, ¿Notaron lo que dije? Él no me buscaba; desde ese día. Era frustrante en parte y contradictorio, por esa misma cuestión; no era lo correcto, pero a pesar de repetirme que era lo mejor, no me gustaba aquella actitud. Suspiré resignada y me fui a escribir en el estudio; ya tendría tiempo para quejarme después.

* * *

La inspiración no me llegó al primer momento, solo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas, así que; terminé en el sofá viendo algún programa de cocina, mientras esperaba a que la inspiración llegara.

Ciel abrió la puerta, volvía de su paseo y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarme ahí.

–Hola Ciel, no pensé que volverías tan pronto– dije incorporándome del sofá.

– ¿Por qué no estas escribiendo?– preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

–No lo sé, no me siento motivada– dije resignada.

–Vamos Katherine, eres creativa e inteligente, de seguro solo tienes que buscar la motivación necesaria– era raro verlo dándome ánimos, luego, se percató de aquello y volvió a ser el mismo.

Le agradecí a lo que él se apenó y se fue; ahora me llevaba mejor con el menor que con el mayor, que cosas tan curiosas eran la vida. Siguiendo su consejo, me fui al estudio, coloqué algo de música y dejé que todo fluyera. De un momento a otro, como si mis manos estuvieran poseídas, comencé a escribir, a desahogarme; un alma atormentada por la muerte de su padre y por el gustar de un demonio que muy posiblemente solamente la estuviera usando.

Quería plasmar uno que otro tipo de frustración en estas líneas, lo necesitaba.

Mi concentración se esfumó al escuchar a alguien golpear la puerta principal, maldije por lo bajo y miré el reloj; eran a penas las 10 de la noche. Me asomé por el pasillo y Sebastián estaba hablando con alguien que no podía ver.

Aquella voz tan desgraciadamente conocida… me llamaba como el flautista del cuento. Sudaba frío y mis manos me temblaban, Sebastián se percató de mi presencia y me miró; no sé cómo describir su mirada, solo sé que me miraba como si terminara de confirmar algo… pero no presté mucha atención a su presencia.

Seguí caminando en modo automático a su dirección, no podía ser… no era posible, al llegar, Sebastián nos miró rencoroso a los dos.

–A pasado largo tiempo…– dijo con su sonrisa cínica mientras sus ojos verdes me estudiaban – ¿Cómo has estado?

No sabía que decir, sudaba frío y el pánico me invadía; mis ojos como platos estaban, miraban fijamente a los suyos, tragué fuerte y él soltó una pequeña risa burlesca al verme así. No sabía cómo actuar, nunca lo sabía hacer cuando estaba con _él_ , los malos años pasados volvieron a atormentarme… porque yo estaba al frente de _él_ , frente a mi ex, el hombre que en parte arruinó mi vida.

* * *

 **Ou shi, ya apareció el ex, tengo que decir que, si alguna de ustedes se recuerda esta parte de la historia original, sepan que tendrá sus cambios. Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, me hace muy feliz, como siempre digo, a los lectores que me leen y no me comentan, háganlo, no tengan miedo, quiero escuchar opiniones, a parte que me gusta responderles a ustedes, es lindo. Siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios.**

 **Verónica, hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir ahí y si, admito que me inspiré un poco cuando el demonio de Alois prueba la sangre de Ciel en la segunda temporada, creo que es lo único bueno que me dejó la segunda temporada, claro, a parte de la idea de esta historia.**

 **Y como lo prometido es deuda, ya actualicé el fanfic de Sebastián, porque él también tiene unas cuantas cosas que decir con lo sucedido con la Señorita, así que pasen si están interesadas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, las quiero enormemente y espero actualizar pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

Cuando lo conocí, era joven e insegura; llegó a mi vida como una luz de esperanza a mis estados ocurrentes de depresión y amé por primera vez a alguien, con él aprendí lo que fue amar a alguien de manera desinteresada, aprendí a besar, a crecer y hasta en hacer el amor, porque sí, él fue todas mis primeras veces; la persona con la que soñé casarme y tener una familia.

Cosas tontas, me dirán. Él parecía perfecto, guapo, amable y romántico, así fue hasta la primera mitad de nuestra relación, luego… el lobo se quitó su disfraz, pero no de una manera obvia, claro que no, fue más bien, de una manera sutil, comenzó por cosas pequeñas, como mi manera de vestir o mi manera de hablar, yo seguía sus deseos alegando que, siendo él el de la experiencia, tendría la razón.

Con el tiempo, dejé de ser yo y volverme lo que él quería, fue así por muchos años, claro que las cosas ahora eran peores, vivía deprimida casi todos los días, él siempre encontraba algo malo en mí y me creí terrible, con miedo a que sí no cambiaba, él me dejaría, pero lo hizo aun habiendo cambiado.

Me dejó por alguien más, mi mejor amiga, aquella traición logró que algo cambiara en mí y no creí sus palabras de chantaje por primera vez, le pedí que se fuera, sin llorar, era como si él se hubiera llevado todo de mi interior, como si me hubiera transformado en una cascara vacía sin alma.

Y luego de tantos años siendo su juguete, siendo engañada por su tono dulzón, quedé sola en aquel departamento, solo con un gato negro que me hacía compañía. Era libre, pero no sabía la razón por la cual, aquella libertad me aterraba. Recuerdo que aquella noche dormí en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y seguí durmiendo ahí por un tiempo, no quería estar en el mismo cuarto donde él estuvo con ella, donde los encontré.

Y ahora, volvía desde el otro lado para decirme un _Hola, soy yo_ , como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si él nunca me hubiera hecho daño y aun sabiéndolo, mi corazón latió por su llegada, como si mi alma volviera a éste cuerpo muerto. Los nervios me mataban y no sabía qué hacer, pensé que se había mudado, pero estaba al frente de mi puerta.

Sus ojos me estudiaban desde arriba, sí que era alto. Quería saber si me generaba alguna emoción, lo disfrutaba, yo lo sabía y mayor fue su goce cuando descubrió que algo en mis ojos le decía que aun pensaba en él. Era una tonta, una mosca cayendo en la telaraña. Cuando por fin pude hablar y preguntarle los motivos de su llegada, él me respondió con una sonrisa amable y con una mirada de falsa inocencia.

 _Quería saber de ti, como no habías respondido a mis mensajes y dado tu pérdida tan dolorosa, imaginé que te había pasado algo,_ era una mentira, lo sabía, solo quería atormentarme pero, en un momento creí de sus palabras y hasta hablamos un poco, claro, sin revelarle gran cosa, él no merecía saber nada. Pero si lo que piensan es que me propuso volver, lamento decirles que no fue así, solo me dijo que quería saber de mí y cómo me sentía por mi perdida, como una manera atenta de él, saber si no lo odiaba y era verdad, no lo hacía, nunca lo odié aunque se lo merecía, pero no tenía caso, me pidió que guardara su número telefónico y me pidió que reanudáramos el contacto, que sabía que lo que hizo fue de lo peor, que debió ser mejor conmigo, que fue a terapia e hizo de todo para dejar de ser así, que el terapeuta le había dicho que me pidiera disculpas y yo se las acepté, de la manera más confundida que me podía encontrar, pero lo hice, porque en ese momento, lo vi arrepentido y contrariado, solo lo había visto así cuando en verdad le preocupaba algo.

Hablamos por un rato más hasta que él se despidió, estaba por trabajo en la ciudad y se estaba quedando en la casa de un amigo. Al cerrar la puerta, no sabía cómo sentirme, el departamento lo veía oscuro y lo mejor era irme a me dio la bienvenida, tal vez Pelusa estaba durmiendo ya, me dispuse a abrir la puerta de mi habitación pensando aun en la conversación que tuve con mi ex cuando...

– ¿Cansada de su charla tan amena?–, me sobresalté y vi a la sala que estaba en penumbras, dos puntos rojos se divisaban en la oscuridad, se acercaban con el paso de los segundos.

– Sebastián, me asustaste– dije llevándome la mano al pecho, aquello como que lo había divertido o aparentó ser así, puesto que una carcajada sin ganas salió de su garganta y a pesar de la penumbra, podía verlo, estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, quienes me reprochaban en silencio.

– Lo siento por asustarla, no era mi intención– dijo mirando fijamente a mis ojos, esa mirada demoníaca me desarmó por unos segundos, para luego retomar la compostura.

– Tranquilo, no te preocupes–, quería entrar rápido a mi habitación, Sebastián se comportaba extraño, él cerró la puerta de golpe y acercó su rostro al mío.

– Aun así, Señorita–, comenzó a decir perspicaz– tengo una duda en mi cabeza que quiero eliminar– dijo acercándose más a mí.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudar?– susurré sintiendo su mano izquierda tocar mi barbilla mientras que la marca ardía con fuerza.

– Pues, como le venía diciendo…–, miró mis labios entreabiertos y luego volvió a mis ojos – es una pequeña duda que tengo sobre usted–, arregló mi cabello a un lado y tocó la marca de mi cuerpo.

– Dime, soy todo oídos–, entrecerré los ojos y sentí su aliento en mi boca, los recuerdos de la casa del pueblo volvían, Sebastián volvía a ser el mismo de siempre y sin querer admitirlo, me relajaba un poco, con todos estas montañas rusas emocionales, lo que menos quería era tener problemas por él.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?–, escuché su voz alejarse de mí a lo que yo abrí los ojos con rapidez, lo miré interrogante y confundida por su pregunta – no mal interprete, es solo que, noté que luego de la conversación con el Joven Michael, su ritmo cardíaco ha aumentado, como si estuviera acelerada o… extasiada– dijo aquello ultimo con molestia, me separé de él por su pregunta y lo estudié mientras Sebastián esperaba una respuesta.

– No sé a lo que te refieres–, me ponía nerviosa su mirada.

– ¡Oh, claro!, mil disculpas, no me he expresado bien– comentó cínico llevándose la mano a su barbilla, sus uñas resplandecían – desde que Joven Michael llegó, tuve una teoría que he querido compartir con usted y es que, dado el cambio tan repentino en su comportamiento, he deducido que, tal vez, estaría feliz de volver hablar con su ex, después de tanto tiempo. –, ahora su sonrisa era ancha y maliciosa, con sus ojos diabólicos estudiándome, su actitud me lastimaba y enojaba.

– ¡Claro que no!–, sabía a lo que él quería llegar, solo me haría dudar de mi juicio. Le di la espalda y me dispuse entrar en mi habitación.

– Soy un demonio, no un idiota y sé lo que vi– dijo serio desde atrás, era el colmo, me di vuelta y lo encaré.

– Si tanto sabes, ¿Qué viste?–, mi actitud le sorprendió y vi una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

– No es para que se lo tome a mal, Señorita– me miró burlón a lo que yo le di la espalda –, pero digamos que, se veía ilusionada tal vez por la idea de que su príncipe azul, venga por usted a pedirle amor eterno–, quería salir de ahí, huir y esconderme de sus palabras, era mentira todo eso, pero aun así, no sabía la razón por la que me herían tanto.

– Déjame, – dije mirando a la perilla mientras él soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

–Claro que lo haré, pero le diré una última cosa, – sonó serio a mis espaldas – si usted decide volver con aquel hombre, allá usted, pero luego no venga de la manera más patética, admitiendo que estaba equivocada, porque sabe muy bien que así será.

– Déjame, por favor–, no sé cuándo había comenzado a llorar, pero él era cruel en todo lo que me decía, creo que algo de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando me vio en llanto, me dejó de mirar y vio a algún otro punto en el suelo, mientras su cara se contrariaba y me dejara para irse directo a su habitación, no sí antes decirme un _descanse,_ seco. La semana no mejoraría, ya lo sabía bien.

* * *

La semana siguiente no cambiaron las cosas, muy poco hablaba con Sebastián y él parecía distante conmigo, eso me dolía, Ciel a su manera, no se metía en nuestros problemas pero unas cuantas veces lo noté viéndonos en la cocina, nos estudiaba en silencio, como un espectador, por otra parte, volví en contacto con Michael, solo hablábamos como amigos, no me insinuaba cosas, creo que el único momento que noté algo raro fue cuando hablé de Sebastián, pero nunca le dije que era un amigo, no era tan tonta, no dejaría que Michael me sacara información.

Posiblemente él no llegaba a nada conmigo, dado que tenía dudas de quien era Sebastián, en lo personal no me molestó, no lo deseaba estando detrás de mí, porque sabía que, muy posiblemente yo no supiera muy bien cómo actuar.

– Quisiera invitarte a almorzar, claro, si tu novio no se molesta – dijo esperando a mi reacción.

– Tranquilo, Sebastián no se molestará–, claro que lo haría, lo vi poner los ojos en blanco mientras que acomodaba los platos, pero no deseó hablar conmigo – además, él sabe que tú y yo éramos muy buenos amigos antes de salir.

Y como prometió, salimos a almorzar mientras eran nuestros horarios libres de trabajo y sé que me odiaran, pero me gustó salir con él, no por ser mi ex, más bien por salir con un viejo amigo, me hacía muy feliz, aunque no puedo evitar que mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza al verlo llegar y más ahora estando siendo tan diferente.

En ningún tocó el tema de la mujer por la cual me dejó y yo, para engañarme a mí misma, no le pregunté, de todos modos, no era mi problema o eso era lo que me decía. Hablamos de todo un poco, le conté que estaba escribiendo un libro y él se alegró mucho, sabiendo que, mi mayor pasión era la escritura.

La tensión que vivía en la casa ya era algo normal, pero hubo un día en que, eso explotó, si bien el almuerzo con Michael había traído más problemas con el demonio mayor, fue un sábado por la mañana, un sábado libre de clases, que todo se derrumbó.

Parecía ser como cualquier otro día, con Pelusa en mi cama y yo con la dicha de poder dormir hasta tarde, revisé mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Michael que decía _Llámame cuando puedas,_ era de la noche anterior, así que lo hice, me respondió con un tono de entre dormido, pero aun así, fue amable y me dijo que, si no existía inconveniente, si me apetecía, podía ir mañana a su casa.

– Me alegra que aceptes, en realidad me alegra que me hayas incluido en tu vida de nuevo, claro, ahora tienes novio pero…–, sus palabras hicieron que un nudo se formara en mi garganta y que dieran ganas de llorar – lo siento querida, no quería hacerte llorar, pero me siento feliz que ahora tengas a alguien que se merezca.

Pensé en los momentos buenos que habíamos tenido, no todo había sido malo en nuestra relación, recordé el viaje que queríamos hacer para París, conocer el mundo, me recordé sus mañas y sus virtudes, su risa y su cabello alborotado en las mañanas, lo extrañé cuando se fue de viaje de negocios en algún punto del pasado y sonaba tan sincero que creí sus palabras.

Nos despedimos e hicimos como si no hubiera pasado nada en la llamada, pero si quise decirle que Sebastián solo era un demonio que me atormentaba… aunque él se hubiera vuelto algo mucho más fuerte, aun así, era imposible, sería entregar mi corazón a un ser que nunca me amaría, en cambio con Michael, si bien cometió errores, se notaba que había cambiado y que ahora era mejor. No sabía qué hacer, comencé a sudar frío y a temblar, pero llegó Pelusa y se acurrucó en mis piernas, gracias a él, me calmé.

Lo siguiente fue darme una ducha y salir a desayunar, sin ganas de ver a Sebastián. Al salir y entrar en la cocina, era Ciel quien cocinaba mi desayuno, el demonio mayor no se encontraba, había acabado de salir y no dijo cuándo volvería, agradecí internamente por aquello, no podía verlo a los ojos.

Les confieso que ese día no fue el mejor, fue lento y muy complicado para mí, me sentía terrible, como si algo malo naciera en la boca de mi estómago, Ciel por otra parte, lo notaba silencioso y sin ganas de hablar, aunque sabía que había algo que me quería decir, no lo hacía, estaba atareado y Sebastián nada que llegaba.

Llegó un punto en que, me acosté en el sofá y comencé a ver la tele, Ciel muy bien podía estar en su habitación, mientras yo, me sentía más clara, más serena, sentí ganas de hablar con Sebastián, como si él fuera la respuesta del millón de dólares, lo quería aquí, conmigo y temí que pudiera estar con alguna otra persona que no fuera yo.

Y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, llegó a la casa en esos momentos y entró a su habitación, yo lo seguí queriendo hablar con él y no digo que me arrepentí, pero sí me apené por verlo desabrocharse la camiseta, me sonrió pícaro cuando me vio sonrojar y camino a mi dirección, para luego detenerme y tomarme por detrás, hundió su nariz en mi cabello mientras yo lo sentía desabotonar mi blusa, por una razón que yo ya conocía, no lo detuve, solo dejé que hurgara por debajo de mi sostén y acariciara mis pechos desnudos, me volteó y me miró, entre enojado y deseoso, pero no fue él quien rompió la distancia, fui yo quien me lancé a sus dulces besos y a sus caricias, en un momento al otro, quedamos desnudos en la cama, él acariciando mis puntos erógenos y yo tocando su virilidad, deseosa de nuestra unión, se posicionó entre mis piernas y me miró burlón por mi sonrojo y mi humedad naciente entre mis piernas, se acercó más, haciendo lo posible para entrar en mí, poco a poco, hasta que…

Mis ojos se abrieron por el sobresalto de la fantasía que acababa de tener, nunca en ningún momento, había soñado algo así referente a Sebastián, me paré del sofá, sudada y tengo que admitir, algo mojada.

– ¿Teniendo dulces sueños?–, dijo alguien a mi lado, no quería que fuera él, era la persona que menos quería ver, aun así, ahí estaba, recostado a la pared mientras me veía pícaramente.

– Sebastián… ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?–, pregunté evitando parecer sobresaltada.

– Desde hace poco, pero respire profundo, que parece alterada–, dijo con falsa preocupación.

– Si, es mejor que vaya al estudio–, me paré de golpe mientras él caminaba hacia mí.

– Una pregunta, ¿Por qué decía mi nombre entre sueños? –, caminó un poco más a donde yo estaba y mientras yo decía que no era lo que parecía, él parecía divertido – Quisiera saber cómo era su sueño, porque aterrada no parecía – intenté escapar pero él me tomó ágilmente de mi cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

– Insisto–, tocaba mi barbilla y sonreía con su mirada burlona, acercaba sigilosamente su cara a la mía y yo no sabía qué hacer, los recuerdos de aquel sueño húmedo se sentían reales con su contacto, pero la incomodidad de mi estómago volvía como si no quisiera verlo, aunque mi cuerpo me delataba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó mis labios y me besó, me creí desmayar con su contacto y le respondí, no era un beso apasionado, pero aun así, causó en mi un sinfín de emociones, pero me confundía, sus besos eran una droga que me adormecía y me dejaba viajar lejos, pero muy posiblemente no era real, lo alejé a unos centímetros y oculté mi cara, para luego ser tomada por su mano y me hubiera besado si yo no hubiera sido tan impulsiva como para decirle un _No me confundas más._

– ¡Oh! Y es que la confundo–, soltó separando su cara un poco de la mía –entonces ese amor que tanto cree profesar hacía el Joven Michael, es débil. Los humanos como siempre siendo las víctimas de la tentación -, sonaba ácido y con su sonrisa de superioridad, se burlaba de mí, en mi propia cara, pero no fue ese comentario el que causó que estallara la tensión vivida esos días, fue el siguiente comentario que me volvió un ser iracundo.

 _Vamos, béseme pensando que soy su querido Michael,_ eso sí que fue el colmo, tanto que me separé de él y entre lágrimas, lo abofeteé, jugaba con mis sentimientos y se burlaba de mi condición de humana, se creía superior y por ende, creía que podía ser cruel conmigo. No quería verlo y me pareció despiadado como me hacía dudar, solo porque sabía que estaba a punto de perder a su juguete, en ese entonces creía tener las cosas claras, el demonio me quería arrastrar a la oscuridad y si yo me dejaba, muy posiblemente perdería más que la vida.

– No vuelvas a compararte con él, tú nunca serás como él–, soné herida y él me miraba serio.

– Claro que no, yo no terminaría engañándola con su mejor amiga–, fue un golpe bajo que hirió mi corazón.

– No hables como si todo esto te importara, – tenía que soltar todo, no creía conocerme por cómo le hablaba a Sebastián – yo sé muy bien que lo único que te molesta es que si yo vuelvo con él, tendrás que buscar juguete nuevo, porque eso es lo que soy para ti, un maldito juguete con el que quieres pasar tus ratos de ocio, pero ya estoy cansada de eso.

Él no sabía que decir, me miraba sorprendido y quiso decir algo, cosa que no escuché porque tomé impulsivamente mis cosas y antes de salir, cansada de escucharlo decir mi nombre, le dije algo que lo calló.

– Quiero estar sola, es una orden, – no lo miré ni le respondí cuando me preguntó si me iría a ver con Michael, en esos momentos, ir a donde mi ex, por lo menos para calmarme, no me molestaba. Levanté la vista por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de rato y Sebastián se había ido, muy posiblemente por la orden, mientras que yo cerraba la puerta del apartamento sin saber qué rumbo tomar, solo sabiendo que no quería estar en el mismo lugar que el demonio.

* * *

 **Hola a todas, espero que no me odien por mi desaparición en la página, lo que pasa es que estoy terminando el primer semestre de Contaduría y los profesores nos torturan como no tienen una idea, a parte que estoy escribiendo mi primera novela y haciendo retos diarios de dibujo, así que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir el fanfic, aun así, lo terminaré.**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con más trama y algo emocional, más de lo normal, espero actualizar pronto el otro fanfic, el de Sebastián, tiene cosas que contarles a ustedes sobre lo que Katherine y Ciel guardan entre su ropa.**

 **Veronica, siempre es un placer tenerte aquí, es lindo saber que aun sigues la historia, espero que el tema con tu ex se haya solucionado, te mando un saludo desde Venezuela y espero que estés bien.**

 **A todas las demás que comentan, muchas gracias por su apoyo, las quiero mucho, en serio.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, pensando en sus duras palabras, me atravesaban como cuchillas y solo tenía ganas de llorar; era cruel, terriblemente cruel. Caminé por los locales buscando algo que ni yo sabía, el clima por lo menos era soleado y hermoso. Luego de dar tantas vueltas en el centro de la ciudad, pensé que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Michael, no quería molestar a Evelyn y mucho menos iría a contarle algo sobre lo ocurrido, así que llamé al número de mi ex pero no respondió, posiblemente no había escuchado o eso pensé yo.

Lo que sí les diré, es que, de un momento a otro, me sentí decidida a ir a donde se estaba quedando, tanta era mi desesperación que pensé en ir a la casa de un hombre que no respondía mis llamadas, pero la desmoralización era tan grande que no me importaba, luego me disculparía.

Aquel plan sonaba bien en mi cabeza, no tenía nada que temer, él no se enojaría conmigo y además, tal vez estaría solo, porque por lo que sabía, su amigo pocas veces estaba en casa y me había dicho que aquel día no haría nada, así que, al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, ya me hallaba rumbo a su casa, esperando verlo y poder hablar con alguien.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con él en plena calle, pero no me vio, aunque yo sí a él y lo peor de todo es que no estaba solo, iba de la mano con una mujer, desconocida para mí como todo lo que tenía que ver con mi ex. Habían entrado a una tienda de comestibles y yo, como una maldita masoquista, caminé hasta ese lugar y los vi desde afuera, él sonreía como lo había hecho conmigo, la besaba como lo había hecho conmigo y las palabras del demonio volvieron a cruzar por mi mente, él tenía razón y yo no, por más que me doliera, era así.

De un momento a otro, mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos de manera natural, era volver a sentirme usada por un hombre y lo odié, por primera vez lo hice, lo odié tanto que deseé nunca haberlo conocido, deseé que todas aquellas noches de promesas vacías nunca me las hubiera creído, porque siempre lo amé y él solo me usó. Mi corazón se estremeció cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, él, pálido y sorprendido, me observó e hizo ademán de salir de la tienda para hablar conmigo, pero yo me fui, como un torpedo, salí de esa calle y no miré hacia atrás.

Me oculté como una tonta en un callejón solitario y esperé al calmarme, ahí descargué mi mal y lloré porque era una tonta, y me lo merecía. Ahora, no sabía a dónde ir, si iba a casa, tal vez, solo me quedara escucharlo decir lo equivocada que yo estaba, no lo deseaba. Yo quería simplemente estar sola y pensar, caminar un poco y sentirme mejor. Mi celular sonó y era Michael, no le respondí y lo apagué, miré al cielo ahora gris y me arrepentí de no haber ido en auto, ahora una tormenta se aproximaba.

* * *

La lluvia llegó con truenos y brisa huracanada, pero curiosamente no me molestaba, miré de nuevo al cielo y mis lágrimas se confundían como otras gotas más. Hacía tiempo que me encontraba sentada en esa pequeña banca en la plaza, como una autómata. Podía volver a casa pero su rostro volvía a mi mente y no lo deseaba ver, no en esos momentos, no podía simplemente verlo a la cara y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Yo era de lo peor, pero ¿Acaso el demonio no lo era de igual manera?, haciendo que dudara de mi juicio y de mis deseos, a pesar que todo fuera verdad al final. También lo odiaba en el fondo, él era la razón de mi juicio nublado, todo con su maldita sonrisa y sus aires de autosuficiencia, haciendo como si me conociera y supiera lo que quisiera, Sebastián era de lo peor pero no niego que también, era el único que podía plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro, en esos momentos… no era tan mala su compañía.

Me paré deseosa de regresar, sin importar la cara del demonio, pero ya no quería seguir sola en medio de esa tormenta, así que lo hice, me dispuse a salir de ese lugar y tomar un taxi cuando, en el momento menos esperado, alguien habló a mis espaldas.

– ¿Tan linda y sola?–, sabía que no podía significar nada bueno, comencé a caminar más rápido y escuché como me silbaban, eran varios y maldije en mi cabeza por esa estúpida idea mía. Todo era un problema ahora.

Los hombres se acercaban más a mis espaldas y yo, bueno, digamos que intenté correr, pero fue inútil, uno de los hombres, un individuo mugroso y con una cicatriz, me tomó del brazo y me señaló un cuchillo, los otros lo veían divertido, eran otros dos más, con apariencias tan desgastadas como el primero, quería huir, así que, sin pensarlo, golpeé con mi bolso al hombre que me mantenía incauta con su agarre.

Corrí hasta pasar la otra calle, no había personas, era como si fueran de azúcar por el simple hecho de no poder andar en la lluvia. Creí haber escapado del peligro, pero estaba equivocada, al calmarme y tomar un respiro, sentí un terrible golpe en mi espalda, algo me tumbó y cuando vi; ya tumbada en el suelo y con falta de aire, era uno de los otros hombres, quien me había golpeado con un instrumento de metal. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a los demonios, pero sé que no vendrían, yo así se los había ordenado y ahora conocía mi error.

Me dolía aquel golpe y comencé a ver borroso, las puntadas en mi espalda, volvían como puntadas más fuertes y violentas. Los hombres dijeron algo sobre tomar mi bolso, mientras que yo me retorcía. La lluvia cayó con más fuerza y yo, me intenté mantener consciente a pesar del malestar. Sentí como uno de los hombres me tomaba pero, algo pasó, la puerta del negocio donde yo yacía, se abrió y vi como los zapatos de aquellos hombres se alejaban corriendo, mientras maldecían. Alguien me tomó pero para ese entonces, yo ya estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Escuchaba voces, sonidos lejanos que volvían a mi mente, una de esas voces hablaba exasperado pero no entendía lo que decía, solo escuchaba su tono disgustado y quejumbroso; las demás parecían quedar en segundo plano, opacadas por la voz molesta. Poco a poco, fui abriendo los ojos y las voces se volvieron entendibles, la voz quejumbrosa decía _¿Por qué la trajiste?_ Y otra voz, que hablaba en ingles británico dijo _Pero que linda es,_ me senté lentamente y las figuras oscuras comenzaron a tomar color, ellos también notaron mi regreso de la inconciencia y ahora sabía bien quien era el individuo de la voz chillona.

Grell me sonrió al notar mi terror, a su lado estaba un muchacho de cabello bicolor, era muy extraño, en general, todo lo era. Miré al lugar donde me encontraba y me aterré aún más al descubrir que era de una funeraria, estaba incluso sentada en un ataúd, los colores de mi rostro me abandonaron y más al escuchar una risa aterradora a mi lado; no sabía cuándo había aparecido pero estaba ahí, mirándome detrás de su flequillo gris, solté un gritillo antes de caer de mi improvisado asiento, mi suerte no pensaba cambiar para nada en ese día.

* * *

Los miraba a todos con curiosidad, eran sacados de una película o de un libro fantástico, observé la taza de té que me había entregado en hombre llamado Undertaker y el aspecto no me generó ganas de probarlo. Grell hablaba con el tal Ronald en inglés, según el último, fueron antiguos compañeros de trabajo en el departamento de Shinigamis en Londres, mucho antes que a Grell pidiera cambio a esta zona del mundo.

Desconozco el motivo pero sí noté algo de incomodidad o tristeza en la cara del individuo, hasta Grell tenía su propia historia, como todos. De un momento a otro, la curiosa criatura no me parecía tan aterradora. La lluvia azotaba el exterior, lo que causaba que sintiera frío, los calmantes entregados por Undertaker hacían su efecto y ya no me generaban tanto dolor; tuve suerte al no sufrir un daño grave en mi espalda, solo quedaba el dolor y un enorme moretón que saldría en los próximos días.

Me sentía triste, pensé en lo ocurrido esa tarde, la discusión con Sebastián, el mal rato con Michael y los ladrones; todo era mi culpa y no sabía cómo volver a verlo a los ojos, quería llamarlo pero los ladrones robaron mi bolso, así que solo quedaba esperar.

– ¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó Grell mirando a la ventana, el poco tiempo que habíamos hablado esa tarde, habían cambiado mi perspectiva que tenía del peculiar Shinigami, siendo ahora, solo una criatura desequilibrada pero no tan aterradora, aun así, debo admitir que deseaba ser buscada por los demonios.

Le expliqué que solo pensaba en ese terrible día que había vivido y él solo me escuchó, miró de manera pensativa a la lluvia y por un momento quise preguntarle la razón por la cual había cambiado de departamento de trabajo, pero sentí ser metiche y no pregunté, eso y porque la ansiedad apareció al momento de ver en la ventana a mi pequeño vehículo; ellos habían llegado.

Me levanté al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba él, mojado por la lluvia y con un semblante serio, Undertaker y Ronald lo saludaron de manera casual, mientras Grell corría a sus brazos solo para luego ser ignorado. Me miró y no supe cómo actuar, no lo podía mirar ni pensar siquiera en hablar con él, así que desvié la mirada avergonzada y sólo suspiró.

– Undertaker, gracias por todo, pero creo que es hora que la Señorita vuelva a su departamento –concluyó Sebastián, ignorando a los demás presentes, pero refiriéndose al Shinigami de cabellos grises no de una manera amigable, sino formal y distante.

Me despedí de los Shinigamis y le agradecí a Undertaker por todo, le prometí volverlo a visitar y pagarle por su ayuda. Ya dentro del auto, el silencio reinó por unos segundos, antes de escuchar la profunda voz de Sebastián destruir la tensión.

– El Joven Amo llegará directo al apartamento –comenzó diciendo –me ordenó que lo esperáramos allá –, no era el mismo y no lo culpaba, ahora era frío. Me llevó al hospital para ser revisada y por suerte no encontraron ninguna costilla rota o algún otro hueso en terrible estado, simplemente tuve suerte y fui enviada a casa con unos analgésicos para el dolor y unas cremas para los moretones.

Al llegar al apartamento, Pelusa nos dio la bienvenida, mientras que el demonio solo dijo que debía descansar y que cualquier cosa que necesitase, tocara la puerta de su habitación. Era oficial, Sebastián nunca me lo perdonaría y eso me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Era una terrible estúpida, peor que un demonio, siendo una mentirosa e hipócrita… yo sólo era una tremenda perra y perdóneme la palabra, pero así lo pensaba; en parte traicioné a la única persona que sabía, no lo haría.

* * *

La ducha tibia me hizo mejorar mi ánimo; la inflamación en mi espalda era leve pero según lo que había dicho Undertaker, eso se notaría los días siguientes, al salir de la habitación, ya arreglada y todo, me encontré con un Ciel cocinando en la estufa, no veía su rostro pero sabía lo molesto que estaba.

–La cena ya estará lista –dijo para luego verme y en efecto, estaba molesto –pero primero hablemos… –me senté y esperé el regaño, incluso hice ademán de defender mi equivocado punto de vista, pero Ciel fácilmente me cayó.

Argumentó que mi comportamiento fue inmaduro, tonto y sin sentido, que no debí haberme comportado de esa manera y que el pensar con la cabeza fría no me vendría mal, pero hubo algo que me hizo sentir terrible y fue _No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti_ , eso me sorprendió dado que la mirada de Ciel solo mostraba cansancio… se preocuparon a su manera, pero lo hicieron y yo rompí en llanto, sólo para pedir una disculpa sincera.

–No llores –dijo firmemente el pequeño –sólo te harás ver débil y no lo eres, solo intenta pensar que la vida de un humano no es un juego, que puedes irte en cualquier momento.

–Lo sé –dije secando las lágrimas –sería terrible morir antes de terminar el contrato –Ciel me miró inexpresivo y yo no entendí la razón, escuché decir un _No sólo por eso_ , pero no tuve chance de preguntas puesto que, cambió violentamente la conversación, diciendo que la cena ya estaba servida.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi escritorio, aun sin saber qué escribir, sumergida en mis pensamientos y con ganas de hablar con la única persona que sabía bien, no deseaba verme, pero si no solucionaba eso, ¿Cuándo sería? Así que, sacando la poca valentía que me quedaba, salí del pasillo y toqué la puerta de su habitación, un pequeño _Pase_ se escuchó y yo entré. Tecleaba como poseído en su portátil y al parecer, no tenía pensado comenzar la conversación.

–Sebastián –comencé a decir y él por primera vez se volteó y me miró –quería hablar contigo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de la silla, parecía recién duchado al juzgar por su cabello mojado y por la toalla que reposaba en sus hombros, me hizo señas para sentarme en la cama y lo hice; olía a su aroma y apenada, miré mis zapatos.

–¿Qué quiere hablar? –preguntó serio y tal vez cansado.

–Bueno… –no sabía por dónde comenzar y al parecer, eso no le gustó al demonio, quien me dijo tajantemente un _Si no tiene nada que decir, mejor vaya a descansar_ ; por poco lloraba con ese trato pero era entendible o tal vez no, justo ahora, me doy cuenta que he escrito esto con la certeza de ser celos los que molestaban al demonio, pero recordando en ese momento, pensé en su naturaleza y no supe que creer, podía ser una preocupación por la cena de su amo o por perder a su juguete… y aquello fue lo que causó que llorara en pleno momento con el demonio. Simplemente me desmoroné como la llorona que era pero le dejé algo en claro.

–No creo que merezco tu perdón… como no creo que merezcas una disculpa de mi parte, pero a pesar de todas las cosas que te dije esta tarde… quiero decirte que lo siento terriblemente. Perdóname por cómo me comporté, fui una idiota… pero tú también lo fuiste y… – fui interrumpida por una pequeña risa contenida por el demonio, cosa que hizo que lo viera; parecía burlón el muy bastardo, así que, dada la situación, decidí secar mis lágrimas y me fui camino a la puerta, ignorando sus dudas sobre mi salida; abrí la puerta y si no hubiera sido porque él mismo la cerró, me hubiera ido.

Me di la vuelta para verlo y estaba muy cerca de mí, pero por primera vez, no me sonrojé por su cercanía; Sebastián me miraba confundido y yo permanecí callada, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Retiro lo dicho –susurré viéndolo y deseando abrir la puerta para salir –pero no creo que merezca disculparme con alguien tan grosero y molesto como tú, que al parecer le da gracia como me siento y es normal, a ti no te importa otra cosa que no sea tu amo y el contrato, a parte claro, jugar conmigo.

Esperé cualquier cosa menos lo que pasó a continuación, de un momento a otro, me hundí entre sus brazos, estando petrificada por aquel trato, deseando huir de ahí pero sus ojos me detuvieron, solo pude ver ese arrepentimiento tan enorme como el de aquella vez en la casa de mi padre.

–Deje de llamarse a usted misma un juguete –su voz sonaba profunda y lastimosa –no diga cosas que no son, si no entiende algo, no diga lo primero que se le ocurra –me atrajo más a él y yo, hipnotizada de esa manera tan intensa de cómo me veía, simplemente no pude evitar quedarme ahí, analizando sus palabras, mientras su boca se acercaba a la mía.

–Usted es más que un juguete para mí –y eso fue, sin duda alguna lo que me hizo tener la mente en blanco, ahora no sabía cómo sentirme, si no era su juguete… ¿Qué era? Porque sigo dudando que los demonios sientan algunos sentimientos puros como son el amor, aun así existía el contrato, todo era tan complicado pero, al momento de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el estar con él.

Nuestro beso fue largo y placentero, sintiendo la respiración suave del hombre a mi lado, tan dulce, tan fuerte, un beso que me hizo recapacitar todo; él tuvo razón en algo y era que, a diferencia de Michael, él nunca me traicionaría. Me sentí pequeña cuando él me arrastró a su cama y me tumbó ahí, llenándome de sus caricias firmes y necesitadas; estuve segura de entregarme a él en ese momento, hasta lo atraje a mí con mis muslos, pero algo ocurrió, mi espalda me dolió y yo no pude ocultar el gemido de dolor aunque lo deseara.

–No se tomó los analgésicos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sebastián ahora mirándome preocupado.

–Lo olvidé –le dije apenada, mientras él se separaba de mí agarre –pero estoy bien –quería aclarar la situación antes que el demonio cambiara de parecer, pero no funcionó.

–¡Oh, mi querida! –comenzó a decir –debería tener más cuidado, aunque me disculpo de igual manera, olvidé por un momento sus actuales circunstancias… aun así, debió recordármelo, nadie quiere a una Señorita incapaz de poner un solo pie en el suelo al día siguiente, ¿no cree? –dijo eso ultimo con notable picardía y los colores de mis mejillas ya coloradas brillaron como nunca, a parte que la marca ardió con una calentura exquisita.

Me ayudó al pararme y yo, resignada, me fui caminando con la espalda hecha un lio a mi habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la suya, dijo algo que hizo que muriera de vergüenza.

–Aun así, My Lady –sonó como un ronroneo gatuno en mi oído –siempre estaré aquí, por si algún día quiere concluir lo que hoy empezamos.

No supe que decir, solo sé que respondí con unas _Buenas noches_ inaudibles para luego ocultarme en mi habitación, tomarme mis analgésicos y aparentar que nada había cambiado, aun sabiendo que desde ahora, todo era diferente.

 **Hola a todas personas que leen mi historia, perdón por la demora, pero el trabajo, la universidad y mis otros trabajos de escritura no me han permitido seguir como quiero con el fanfic, pero tranquilos, aún sigo viva y sigo aquí, escribiendo lentamente pero lo hago. Quería cambiar un poco la historia en esta parte porque sé que hay personas que leyeron la historia original y creen saber lo que viene a continuación, es un sí y un no, la he modificado así que incluso para esas personas encontraran algo nuevo. Sin más que decir, me despido y les dejo el capítulo, otra cosa, muy pronto actualizare mi otro fanfic, pero por ahora, disfruten éste. Las quiero y gracias por el apoyo. Por cierto, quiero que me avisen que yo les respondí la ultima vez, porque en serio, no lo recuerdo, así que, refresquenme la memoria, por favor.**

 **PD: ¿Qué opinan que en el fanfic exista un poco de GrellxWillian?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones**

 **Capítulo 14**

El sentir sus manos frías tomándome sin dudar, apretándome cada tanto, torturándome con sus caricias y con mis deseos de seguir ahí, hacían que unos cuantos gemidos saliesen de mi boca, susurrando su nombre a pesar que el dolor se hiciese inminente.

–¡Me duele! –solté apretando las sábanas blancas de su cama.

–¡Ay, Señorita! –exclamó guardando la crema en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y conteniendo una risa burlona– usted es una dramática.

–Pero me duele –repetí acomodándome la blusa, cayendo boca arriba en esa cama tan grande y cerrando los ojos lentamente. Mi espalda de vez en cuando se tensaba por el dolor y no era nada agradable, por eso incluso el caminar me molestaba y decidí en descansar un poco antes de tomar impulso. Ese día no había sido productivo.

Undertaker tenía razón: dolería al día siguiente.

Ya la tarde estaba en su máximo apogeo y en aquel lugar, tal vez por el aire acondicionado que me golpeaba directamente, no lo sé, pero el cansancio era tan grande que solo deseaba dormir

La cama de Sebastián era tan cómoda, demasiado cómoda.

La misma cama donde él y yo…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero en ver fue, el rojo de los ojos del mayordomo. Los colores volvieron a mis mejillas y el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a mi mente; por poco ayer…

–Vaya, pensé que se había quedando dormida –dijo él, agachando su rostro para estar a centímetros del mío.

–¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? –pregunté avergonzada; se acercaba con más insistencia y yo creí morir.

–Eso debería preguntárselo –dijo él arqueando una ceja– Esta es mi habitación y usted está sobre mi cama –susurró eso último muy sugestivamente.

Me miró depredadoramente y yo, con los músculos cansados, no podía escapar.

El rostro del demonio se contrajo en una muesca de fastidio y miró directo a la puerta.

–¿Ahora qué? –susurró molesto, parándose de la cama y yo detrás de él, confundida por su nueva actitud, ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

Un golpe repentino en la puerta principal aviso la llegada de un visitante, ¿Quién podía ser? Pero Sebastián no me dio tiempo de pensar, salió como una flecha hasta la puerta de madera y la abrió.

–¿Está Katherine? –preguntó la voz que menos deseaba escuchar. Me asomé y ahí estaba Michael, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa apenada –Hola Kath.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunté un tanto molesta.

–Vine a hablar contigo… a solas –susurró eso ultimo mirando a Sebastián. Miré al demonio y este hizo lo mismo conmigo. sus ojos centellaban llenos de enojo pero calló y aceptó irse cuando se lo pedí.

Como imaginaran, Michael empezó a hablar rápidamente, diciendo un montón de veces que lo que visto el otro día no era lo que parecía, que no significaba nada y así, yo por mi parte… No me importaba nada. Ahora estaba clara y me daba terriblemente igual lo que él hiciera, el único enojo latente era el que me viera como una tonta, porque había quedado como una, por culpa de esos recuerdos pasados y felices con él.

Entonces lo comprendí, ya no lo amaba, en realidad, desde que comenzamos de nuevo a hablar ya no lo sentía de esa manera. Amé la ilusión de felicidad mas no al hombre y al verlo el otro día con aquella desconocida, no lloré por lo que nunca fuimos, lloré por haber lastimado a alguien más.

–Katherine –me llamó, mirándome preocupado –¿Me escuchaste?

–¿Qué? –dije mirándolo de nuevo, ¡Mierda! Lo había ignorado –lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

–Que te quería pedir disculpas –susurró– quería invitarte a salir como recompensa.

–Lo siento Michael, pero me niego– dije calmada –no estoy interesada.

–Pero… –quiso decir algo pero no pudo, no lo dejé.

–Michael, mira, es mejor no seguir en contacto –expresé mirándolo; el hombre se desmoronaba –no eres tú… bueno, si eres tú, pero también fue mi culpa, en primer lugar no debí volver a hablar contigo luego de lo que hiciste, pero bueno, la gente a veces es masoquista, aun así, ahora me siento mucho mejor sin ti y lo de estos días fue una locura. Yo no puedo amarte porque ya no lo hago.

–Es por ese tipo, ¿Verdad? –siseó Michael, mirándome enojado.

No sabía que decir, podría mentirle. Podía decirle que no, que era porque me decepcionó tanto que me cansé pero no era así, en verdad era por el demonio. Sebastián se quedó en un lugar en mí que no podía ignorar, era importante para mí.

–…Sí –susurré mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y la mano en el pecho. Mi corazón palpitaba ansioso y la marca ardió un poco.

–¡Eres una puta, Katherine Jones! –exclamó molesto el hombre que alguna vez fue mi novio –eres una ramera cualquiera.

Acto seguido, levantó la mano como nunca imaginé verlo y esperé el golpe sin saber qué hacer, golpe que nunca llegó.

–Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama –comentó la voz de Sebastián a mi lado, ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ahí?

Michael se miraba confundido, pero el enojo fue tan grande que a los segundos, usó su mano libre e intentó golpear el rostro del demonio. Sebastián también la tomó y con una sonrisa sombría, apretó con fuerza las manos del mi ex, tan fuerte que este cayó de rodillas mientras el demonio lo miraba burlón.

–Creo que deberías disculparte –susurró lúgubre, disfrutando la humillación de Michael. Esa era su naturaleza y miré asustada cuando la presión en sus manos se incrementaba –es delicioso escuchar tus huesos a punto de partirse.

Michael gritó pidiendo ayuda, pobre, los vecinos no estaban. Aun así, creí necesario parar aquello, a pesar que en el fondo disfrutaba un poco de esas circunstancias, sin embargo, no fui yo quien lo detuvo.

–Sebastián, suéltalo, es una orden –dijo Ciel a mis espaldas, pasando por mi lado. Lo veía enojado y con una mueca cruel en su rostro.

Sebastián soltó al hombre quien se arrastró como un pobre gusano por el suelo.

–Son… son… ¡Unos monstruos! –exclamó Michael diciendo a demás, una serie de insultos. Había olvidado como era cuando se enojaba y me sentí estúpida al pensar que había cambiado.

–¡Oh! –exclamó el pequeño caminando hacia él– para ser un humano sí que sabes.

–¡Los demandare, ya verán! –dijo a lo que Ciel acercó peligrosamente su rostro al hombre.

–Nadie te creerá –susurró el pequeño, con sus ojos diabólicos y colmillos puntiagudos.

Michael veía horrorizado aquello, no lo culpaba, no todos los días te encontrabas con demonios. Sentí pena por él, pero aun así, no entendía por qué Ciel había aceptado a mostrar su verdadera identidad. La voz del niño me sacó de mis dudas, era Ciel ordenándole a Michael que se fuera de la ciudad y que rezara por no encontrarse de nuevo conmigo. Michael aceptó aterrado, corriendo cuando el pequeño transformo en oscuridad el pasillo, mientras lo contemplaba con aquellos ojos.

Tengo que admitir que temí, un poco, pero sí lo hice. Era la misma mirada que usó al tener a Grell acorralado en el callejón. Sebastián por su parte, no actuó en ningún momento, solo miraba con sus ojos demoniacos la escena, parecía divertido.

Michael salió corriendo, tropezándose y volviendo a caer, así hasta salir definitivo del piso. Quedé boca abierta, presentarse así tan a la ligera y luego verlos sonrientes como si nada, como niños buenos. ¿Y si Michael le decía a alguien?

–¿Por qué hicieron eso? –pregunté.

–Tranquila Kath, no hará nada, descuida –dijo Ciel entrando al departamento.

–Es verdad Señorita, cálmese –pidió Sebastián detrás del Ciel. No comprendía su tranquilidad, al momento tal vez no lo expresé mucho pero, más que asustada estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida y luego, sí, un poco de miedo tocó mi fibra sensible. Aun así, los demonios no parecieron importarle y volvieron a sus cosas, despreocupados.

* * *

Quería teclear en la computadora, seguir con esta historia pero nada; la inspiración no aparecía. Miré la hora en mi ordenador y eran pasada las diez de la noche; suspiré y apagué el aparato, sin sueño y pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Me había sincerado con Michael y conmigo misma, y era verdad, no podía negar lo que sentía por el demonio mayor. Quedé a oscuras en la habitación mientras miraba el techo y las ganas de dormir no llegaban, así que, un tanto pensativa y todo, salí rumbo a la televisión, pensando encontrar algo mientras el sueño llegara.

Los canales de televisión no pasaban la gran cosa, hasta que me detuve en uno en particular, pasaban una película de zombies que si bien, esas criaturas siempre me causaban miedo, no podía negar que aun así, amaba verlas.

* * *

Me arrepentí al verla, llevaba ya una hora entre sangre y viseras, parecía una bolita en el sofá y el miedo se apoderó de mí; miraba aterrada a los lados de la sala y odié tener solo la luz en el pasillo que estaba a mis espaldas. Me abracé con más fuerza al ver una escena muy gráfica, pero tal vez por mi masoquismo, no pensé en dejarla.

Al sentir una mano fría en mi hombro, mi cuerpo se tensó, terminando con el susto a mil y con ganas de llorar.

–Señorita –dijo Sebastián, entre sorprendido y burlón –perdone, no quería asustarla.

–Sebastián –susurré alterada y jadeante –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Quería ver como estaba –comenzó a explicar– veo que el golpe no le ha impedido hacer sus actividades, a pesar que el doctor explicó que era mejor tener su reposo.

Le mencioné que me encontraba mejor, no excelente, pero mejor; desde que él untó esa crema para dolores, el alivio era notorio. Me sonrió por eso y ¡Dios!, debo admitir lo increíblemente sexy que lucía. Llevaba su cabello un tanto alborotado, tal vez porque estaba acostado en su cama y se paró; su ropa consistía en una franela de algodón sin mangas y unos pantalones del mismo material de color azul oscuro. En ese momento hizo un ademán de irse pero yo le pedí que se quedara; estaba tan aterrada que su presencia era una salvación para mí.

–¡Ay Señorita! –exclamó acomodándose en el sofá– ¿Por qué ve cosas que le terminaran aterrando? Usted es una completa masoquista.

–Pero es muy buena la película –me defendí más calmada. Él bufó y miró entretenido la situación.

No dijo nada y solo me acompañó a ver la película. Debo admitir que me calmé con su compañía y que se volvió agradable.

Entre unas cuentas risas por sus comentarios ingeniosos y sustos, todo concluyó bien, dejándonos un buen sabor de boca. Apagué el aparato y me dispuse en ir a pararme cuando Sebastián me tomó desde mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. No me atrevía en verlo, pero su aliento a un costado de mi rostro me desarmó. Tomé el valor para verlo y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, como dos flamantes llamas apasionadas que buscaban algo en mí.

–Señorita, quería agradecerle por la velada improvisada –ahora él hablaba como en un ronroneo insistente; tragué saliva al notarlo acercar su rostro al mío, pero más que el terror, una ansiedad terrible por tenerlo me embriagó. Esperé impaciente el beso no dado y al abrir mis ojos, me encontré con la sorpresa de verlo besar la unión entre mi nariz y mis mejillas, causando un choque eléctrico.

Los segundos parecieron minutos y estos, en horas. El tiempo detenido tomó su marcha habitual al separarse de mi piel, mirándome, aun con aquellos ojos que hablaban en un idioma extranjero y que me hizo sentir correspondida por un momento. Sí, tanto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo que necesité de la decepción para darle paso a mi felicidad, pero luego, como si la realidad fuese cruel e impertinente, recordé mi situación actual con él y comprendí que no debía amarlo.

Aparté la mirada gacha y confundida, con los ojos a punto de estallar en llanto, recapitulé el contrato que me unía a su amo y por consecuencia, concluiría con mi muerte.

El teléfono sonó desde el pasillo y disparada de mi asiento, salí a tomarlo. Mi madre, con la voz un tanto animada me hablaba desde el otro lado, no parecía nada serio, pero la verdad, me mantuvo preocupada hasta que ella me contó el propósito de su llamada.

–Tu prima se casará –comentó pausadamente, dando a entender que esperaba alguna opinión de mi parte, admito que aquello me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Mi prima? ¿La misma mujer que decía que odiaba el matrimonio con su vida?

–Está embarazada, ¿Verdad? –comenté completamente segura y mi madre al otro lado de la bocina comenzó a regañarme por decir aquello solo para terminar confirmando mi suposición.

–De 4 meses –me informó la mujer que me había dado la vida.

–¿Quién es el pobre? –dije con humor a lo que mi madre me regañó entre risas.

–Un joven que trabaja con ella –fue lo único que dijo.

En fin, en resumidas cuentas, mi madre me informó que la boda se estaría realizando a finales del siguiente por lo que veía conveniente que fuera y yo, quien sabía de antemano que las vacaciones comenzaban a mediados del ese mismo mes, no lo vi tan tedioso, así que terminé aceptando y agradeciendo ese pequeño respiro de mi ajetreada vida... O eso creía yo.

* * *

 **Hola personitas, tanto tiempo, perdón por la demora pero es que la universidad como la edición de mi primera novela no me dejan quieta. A pesar de todo ando muy feliz.**

 **Terminé mi primera novela en diciembre y aun sigo con la edición, una edición lenta por culpa de una computadora dañada.**

 **El fanfic también lo andaré pasando al inglés para que más personas la lean y mientras tanto, he escrito microrrelatos eróticos que a muchos les han gustado.**

 **Ya les dejo mi perfil en Me gusta escribir por si se animan.**

 **Perfil de MeGustaEscribir: Anvi Silva.**

 **Los Microrrelatos son Abismo, Pecado y una carta llamada Rumbo a la Locura.**

 **Colocaría enlace pero saben como es Fanfictión.**

 **Ahora, sobre la novela, creo que les comenté antes, pero es adaptada del fanfic, tiene mucho erotismo y escenas violentas porque aja, soy una cochinona (?)pero en serio, ando muy animada editandola y gracias a la ayuda de mi novio, le he dado un toque mucho más serio al tema. Muy pronto estaré pensando en publicarla, aunque no sé en donde, tampoco se si la venderé como libro electronico, solo sé que finalicé algo que es un abre boca de mi universo literario, lleno de demonios, hechiceros y demás criaturas.**

 **Por eso pendiente y recuerden, seguiré con el fanfic. Los quiero, sin ustedes, tal vez nunca hubiese logrado nada.**

 **Pd: Tal vez el proximo capitulo tenga Lemmon, no lo sé (?)**


End file.
